


The Devil's Playhouse

by pandorasv13



Series: Wandering Souls [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Dominance, M/M, Obsession, Power Play, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Kyuhyun, wealthy and successful, inherits the infamous Devil's Mansion. He has plans to turn it into a playhouse of wonders and dark desires, but not without many unexpected obstacles that mainly refers to a beautiful and brooding butler's many haunting secrets. There are things inside the walls of the centuries old building that are simply itching to get out and surely, no one is going to be quick enough to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the Devil’s Mansion.   
Ghosts wander the halls, and demons haunt every shadowy corner. The rooftop is a landing pad for fallen angels, and immortal spirits fill the rooms with raucous merriment. Living souls who enter are always searching for something – anything – but they will only meet one person in the cold mansion.   
An unchanging young man is the only resident.   
He smiles and bows to every brave human that crosses the threshold into his home. Should the guest last a single night, well, no one has yet to do so. 

 

The handsome, dark haired man took long strides through the vibrating walls of the gentlemen’s club. He swiftly unbuttoned his pea coat with each easy step, dusting snow off the expensive black material. A pair of young women smiled and giggled as he passed, earning a faint grin as acknowledgement. 

Turning around a corner, he grasped the golden knob of a door, twisting and pushing it open. The room he emerged into was filled with cigar smoke and the clinking of glass. Men chatted amicably, sharing stories from the day and from the past. One such fellow looked up from his comfortable seat by the fire, broad smile gracing his features when he set eyes on the recent guest. 

“Cho Kyuhyun…done flying around the world?” he stood up, coming forward to embrace his long lost friend. 

“I’ve found something far more interesting,” Kyuhyun responded, patting his friend on the back, “Wanna hear about it, Siwon?” 

A hand clasped his shoulder, catching his attention. “If he’s getting in on something fun, than I want in as well,” Lee Donghae chided playfully. “What do you say, Kyu?”

The young man mocked exhaustion, eyes alight with excitement. “I suppose I could squeeze in one more person…” Kyuhyun’s gaze shifted over to the three other men in the room, each one slowly gaining interest in the buzzing atmosphere surrounding him. 

“What’s all this about?” Kim Youngwoon, or better known in their parts as Kangin, demanded, coming over, “Barging in all high and mighty again, Kyuhyun? What trouble are you stirring up this time around?”

Kyuhyun smiled cheekily. “Aw, c’mon, you have to have more faith in me! I’ve never led you all astray, have I?” He paused, “Accidentally, I mean.”

They shook their heads. 

“Is it something fun?” Henry Lau prompted, lounging in the lap of his always beautiful, incredibly androgynous lover, Kim Heechul. 

“Isn’t it always, Henry-baby?” Kyuhyun chuckled. 

“Spit it out already,” Donghae groaned, looking ready to jump out a window if that was the next fad issued by his friend. It was a well known fact in their circles that if Cho Kyuhyun was behind something, it would become a hit. 

In the years they had known him in school and the few years outside of school, it was clear that their friend had a gift for bringing things to life. Surely, whatever he had conjured up in that kooky mind of his would bring a new level of entertainment to their world. 

Kyuhyun broke away from the crowd of young men, smiling to him as he poured a glass of liquor out. Ice clinked against the thick, well crafted tumbler. Turning back around, he sipped the drink, eyeing each curious face carefully. Licking his lips, he set the glass aside, lips curling up in a slow, easy, and wickedly exuberant smirk. “I’m renovating the Devil’s Mansion into a house of horror, pleasure, thrills, and sin. It will be a hotel for the insane, obsessed, lusting, and gambling.” Kyuhyun paused, lifting the glass back up to his parted lips. “People will come for one experience and leave with another.”

 

Heechul was the first to find his voice again. “You…must have either lost your mind from so much travel, or you’re being so radical, even I can’t fathom what you’re thinking.”

“That sounds like a ridiculous risk, Kyuhyun,” Donghae shook his head, nervously. “You know the rumors about that place. It’s not something that can easily be taken over. Even the government is afraid of messing with it.” He opened his mouth to speak more, but Kyuhyun cut him off. 

“Before you completely shut me down,” he began, lifting a hand up, “consider this. Have I ever failed?” No one said a word. “So there’s a good chance I’m not completely psychotic.” Kyuhyun tapped the wooden table he was leaning back against. “Think, there’s an entire society of freaks and adrenaline junkies just waiting to be exploited. If we promise them a world of wonders where they can’t even expect the outcome, don’t you suppose they’ll be coming in the masses? Perhaps we won’t have any mainstream visitors, but just think of the audience and the dark desires we’ll be dragging out.”

“This is crazy,” Siwon shook his head. “It’s too much, Kyuhyun. There are so many factors you’re not considering. The reception is completely hit or miss.”

“I think it’ll work.”

All heads swiveled around to Henry. He toyed with his lover’s soft locks, eyes steady as he continued speaking. “Think, all of us are secretly curious about the idea. Light and fun and safety are everywhere,” he shrugged, “throwing someone into the darkness where anything can happen is more alluring than you’ve been consciously trained to think.”

“That’s true,” Kangin spoke up, much to Kyuhyun’s surprise. The older male nodded to himself, slowly circling around the room as he went on, “It’s the same concept with people pursuing badasses and other dangers. They know it’s stupid and ridiculous, but they want to see how far they can push the limits of life. This mansion of mysteries could be just the thing to attract all the people with hidden wishes.”

Kyuhyun smiled, quietly listening to his friends talking it out. They were already onboard, whether or not they consciously knew that. He finished his drink after a time, clearing his throat to regain control of the atmosphere. 

Heads turned, bodies shifting to face him. “If we’re all in agreement, I plan on checking out Devil’s Mansion for myself tomorrow. Who would like to tag along?” 

“Me!” Henry piped up, grinning. 

“I’ve got nothing better to do,” Heechul sighed, eyes shining with intrigue nonetheless. He nudged his lover off his lap, slinging an arm around Henry’s shoulders. “On another note, it’s about time we head out. I’ve spent way too much time bumming around you weirdoes.” Heechul smirked, snatching up his coat on the way out, Henry right beside him. 

Siwon watched them go briefly. “I expect pictures, seeing as how I’m busy.” 

“I’ll be sure to get angles of every room,” Kyuhyun assured. 

“Same for me,” Donghae stated, “I’ll have to miss out on the casing,” he grinned. “We’ll work out the final details of this project next time?” He snatched up his jacket, heading for the door as well. “I have a late dinner with my grandparents. Check ya later.”

“I can’t leave you with just the baby and his mistress.” Kangin rolled his eyes, “Count me in for tomorrow’s trip.” He knotted his scarf and headed out the door as well, leaving only the excuse that he was tired. 

Siwon was left, eyeing Kyuhyun with interest. “Now that everyone is gone, why don’t you tell me in depth what you’re planning? I can’t imagine you haven’t thought out more than those vague, pretty words.”

He sank down in a seat by the fire, grinning. “You know me very well.” Kyuhyun twirled his refilled glass of liquor, eyes shifting over to the crackling fire. “Every night, there will be a different event. Some nights, we won’t even be open, in fact. All activities will be absolutely random and of the strangest nature. One night, we’ll be the richest, liveliest party for miles to come. The next, we’ll be a horror house with nothing but tales of Devil’s Mansion and terrifying chases through the haunted walls. On another, we’ll frequent as a pleasure hotel with all the odds and ends. We’ll keep people hungering for me, lurking outside the walls, hoping for a glimpse of anything at all.” 

“You’re really going to use Devil’s Mansion as your personal playhouse?” Siwon tilted his head, amused. 

“I’ve yet to find a grander home than that for my plans. Nothing else will be fit for my wishes.” Kyuhyun shrugged as if it were that simple. In a way, it really was that simple for him. But then he slowly smiled, leaning comfortably back in his seat. “Though…would you like to be let in on an even bigger secret?”

Siwon’s eyes shined while his lips quirked up in answer. 

He reached into the front pocket of his suit jacket, retrieving what appeared to be a key. “I’m the owner of Devil’s Mansion,” Kyuhyun watched his friend’s jaw slacken, body growing stiff, “inherited from a long lost ancestor, at that. It’s really destiny, hmm?”


	2. Chapter 2

Fog rolled over the mountains and hills, breathing eerie life into the landscape. Heechul gripped his lover’s hand tighter, not wanting to suddenly turn around and find Henry gone. It was the beginning of a horror movie and he was playing right into the fool’s position. Frowning, he tugged his coat tighter around him, lifting his head up to study the impressive Gothic mansion.

 

Windows were firmly sealed, if not wearily dusty and scratched. Spires rose up on either side of the main face, dragging thick stone walls out and around the fortress like building. Dark ornamentation covered the exterior to match the wrought iron gates creaking behind them. Heechul really couldn’t comprehend how anyone could have such wealth. As rich as all of them were, to create a near palace was probably impossible.

 

To call the structure in front of them a simple mansion would be an understatement to the extreme. Shaking his head, he turned around to see Henry peeking up at him through a thick multi-colored scarf. Smiling, Heechul leaned down, pushing the knitted material away to kiss his younger lover. “Getting scared?” he teased, breath white and smoky in the winter air.

“No way,” Henry frowned indignantly. His eyes shifted up and around the castle-like building, “I’m excited.”

Kyuhyun glanced back at them. “Please don’t tell me you just came here to flirt. I have business to attend to.”

“Chill, Kyu,” Kangin chuckled, coming up through the gates, snapping pictures as he went. “It’s like six in the morning.

They’re probably used to morning quickies and all that fun stuff.”

“Bulls-eye!” Heechul cheered, pulling the baby-faced man towards him in a grand show of kissing.

Kyuhyun cringed, shaking his head. Kangin came up beside him, amusement lighting his gaze. “Really, you’re going on twenty-six years, Kyu. Don’t you think it’s about time to find someone to at least date?”

“Romance isn’t my thing,” he grimaced, “there’s too much hassle.”

“Whatever you say,” he shook his head, “let’s get going.” Kangin hopped up the rotting wooden steps, surveying and photographing the porch. “We’ll have to completely replace this area. It’s about to fall apart under my weight.”

Kyuhyun nodded, deciding against the joke brewing in his mind. “Let’s check out the inside.” He pulled his key out, gripping the door handle as he began pressing the delicate metal object into the hole.

Click…

He froze, heart stopping for a nanosecond as he backed up, grabbing Kangin in the process. They stumbled away from the entry as the heavy door groaned and grim light filtered out. Kyuhyun’s brain shot out facts at lightning speed, rumors, stories, and the like jumping out one after the other as his adrenaline soared past healthy limits.

A slight figure appeared just within the threshold. He had on a traditional butler’s attire, while dark brown hair swept across his forehead. Hands were clasped behind his back, jaw set, cheekbones unbelievably high and prominent on his otherwise soft face. His eyes were dark, lips set. “Good morning, sirs, how may I help you?” The voice was sweet and melodic, nothing like the whispering, spine-tingling noise horror movie butlers produced.

Normal. Very normal. Kyuhyun nodded to himself, calming his nerves with each step he took back up towards the mansion. “My name is Cho Kyuhyun. May I ask what you are doing in my house?” he questioned, masking the unease as best he could.

“May I ask what you mean by that?” the butler returned.

Kyuhyun lifted up the key to the mansion and in that moment, the butler’s eyes widened and his body staggered to the ground. His knees crashed to the hardwood of the mansion. “Are you alright…?” Kyuhyun inched closer, crouching down, but careful not to cross.

“You…,” he lifted his head, face gaunt and pale. Kyuhyun cringed away. The butler slumped back, “I…why have you appeared? Are you going to destroy this place now?” He muttered some incoherent things under his breath, white gloves hands curling into useless fists.

“Destroy is a bad word,” he clicked his tongue, smile growing steadily as he began feeling the tables turning. “Renovate is more accurate. But now tell me, who are you and why are you so bothered by me being here?”

He struggled with an answer, seemingly unwilling to do as he was asked. Kangin touched Kyuhyun’s shoulder, giving him a warning look. The younger of the two shrugged it off, beginning to enjoy things a bit too much. How could he have even thought for a second that anything could outwit him? Even Devil’s Mansion was just another toy to conquer.

Look at how quickly it had fallen.

“What’s going on? Is everything settled?” Heechul and Henry came up the steps, forming a circle around the collapsed man.  
“He’s a homeless man inhabiting this mansion,” Kyuhyun responded lightly, “I’m trying to remove him from the premises.” With that, he closed a hand around the butler’s upper arm, dragging him to his feet and out of the house.

The figure’s head snapped up and then he was writhing and clawing at Kyuhyun to release him. “NO! YOU CAN’T TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS PLACE! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” he shrieked, shoes digging into anything they could, free arm flailing for purchase. Tears spilled down his face, lips trembling as he cried for Kyuhyun to let go and return him to the house.

“I have a nice mental institution you can live in. They take bodily bribes as well. I’m sure you can pay your way,” Kyuhyun stated, ignoring the wails.

“You don’t get it…,” he breathed, voice breaking. His head whipped around to the mansion, eyes growing wide as he watched the structure beginning to shake. “No, no, no…I’m too far away now. I’m too far away! Return me!” He slammed himself into Kyuhyun, tumbling to the ground with the other male.

“The fuck is wrong with you?!” he shouted, shoving the butler back into the withering grass. Kyuhyun glowered hatefully, iron grips on either one of the male’s slender wrists. “GET OFF MY LAND!”

He gritted his teeth, returning the loathing glare, “It will die the moment I step off this property. Do you want to test it?” With a grunt, he forced Kyuhyun off of him, and began taking steadfast steps towards the open gates. Stopping just before the exit, he lifted his arm up, fingers just barely brushing the outside world.

Kyuhyun’s head whirled around at the sound of cries. The lip of the porch crumbled, nearly crushing the three people previously under it. Heechul and Henry sat up from their position on the threshold of the mansion, and Kangin had stumbled back onto the stone steps leading up towards the now dusty, broken front.

 

Racing forward, Kyuhyun snatched the smirking butler’s arm, dragging him back within the property. “Okay,” he breathed, “okay…I believe it.” Swallowing with some difficulty, he peered down at the male, “But that doesn’t change what I’m planning. This is my property and from the looks of it, you know that with your entire being.” Kyuhyun leaned closer, hot breath rising in the cold of December. “So let’s make it clear who’s in charge from now on.”

“You can still talk big after knowing what I can do? After knowing my place at this mansion?” he hissed.

Kyuhyun shook his head, chuckling against the male’s ear, “You love this fucking rat hole. That’s why you’re still here. You won’t destroy it just so I can’t have it.” He squeezed the butler’s wrist, watching him flinch, “When spring comes, I’ll be back for renovations. When that times comes, you better be greeting me as ‘Master’…give me your name, butler.”

He lowered his gaze seemingly unwilling to agree to Kyuhyun’s order. Another sharp squeeze to his arm forced the words out, disdain dripping from every syllable, “It’s Ryeowook.” 

He snapped Ryeowook’s arm up, inching ever closer, their faces less than a breath apart. “And what do you call me, Ryeowook?” Kyuhyun’s eyes darkened, adrenaline fueling his every move.

“Master,” he whispered, “now release me and get the hell off this property.” Ryeowook finally met the other male’s crazed stare, “You’ll have it when spring comes.”

Kyuhyun chuckled, “I already have it.” He shoved him away, correcting his coat and heading for the exit. “Kangin, Heechul, Henry, get your asses up. We’re leaving!” he called over his shoulder, not bothering to check if they were following. It would be crazy to imagine them staying after all.

Heechul and Henry struggled to their feet, working their way over the mess of the porch. They managed to overcome it, swaying on the top of the destroyed lip.

“Do you need any help?” Ryeowook offered his hand up to them, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“O-Oh…sure,” Heechul nodded, taking the help before turning around and lifting Henry off the debris. “I...uhm, I’m sorry about the mess.” He shrugged sheepishly.

The butler shook his head. “No need to worry. He…,” he eyes shifted to the departing Kyuhyun, “will be tearing it all down eventually. Starting early makes no difference.” Bowing his head, Ryeowook circled around the mess, bidding them farewell as he shut the heavy door behind him.

 

“Just what the hell was that?” Kangin demanded, chest still heaving as he drank a bottle of water in hopes of calming himself.

The car rolled down the road and past the bridge leading them back to the city. People were just beginning to depart for work, their hats on, umbrellas under arms, and coats whipping around their bodies. Shop owners peered out their windows, worried about the weather and oncoming freeze.

Kyuhyun cursed under his breath, yet a smile resided on his lips. “It might actually be a challenge getting what I want.” He tilted his head back, trying to control his urge to laugh. “Aren’t you all interested even more so, now?”

“We were almost crushed under a building, you psycho. I wouldn’t use ‘interested’ when describing my feelings,” Heechul spat.

“Since when were you the careful one?” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have a death wish, sorry about that,” he retorted sharply.

Kangin shuddered, frowning. “Maybe it would be a good idea to just stay the hell away from that mansion. That guy lives there and by the looks of it, we would be better off finding another place.”

Kyuhyun shot him a glare. “No. That’s the one. It has to be Devil’s Mansion.” He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cool window. “I won’t accept anything else.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spring came quietly and quickly, the snow melting away by the end of February. All the while, plans had been made through the freezing days. People and businesses were pulled in, deals were struck, and builders were hired. Kyuhyun hadn’t wasted any time in preparing for the big renovation. 

That man, Ryeowook, had struck something inside of him. It was a thrill. He wasn’t about to lose to someone, especially not someone who was half his size and a sentimental fool for a rundown mansion. 

“The weather is looking up,” Siwon remarked as they sat in the male’s sun room. Brunch was laid out before them, consisting of an assortment of delectable foods. He sipped a cup of tea, sleeves of his button down blue shirt rolled up. “We can probably begin construction in a few days.”

Kyuhyun stirred his coffee, mind buzzing with thoughts and scenarios. “Mm…”

“What? You’ve been excited all winter, and now you decide to calm down?” Heechul snorted, feeding the boy in his lap cubes of fruit. He smiled when Henry tugged on a particularly difficult piece of melon. “You’re going to hurt yourself,” Heechul teased, dodging a light smack from the smaller figure. 

“I haven’t calmed down,” he responded, picking up a spoonful of sugar, tipping it into his cup. “I’m just thinking. I don’t want to be at a disadvantage in his territory.”

“The butler?” Donghae questioned, leaning back in his chair. “I haven’t met him, but by what everyone’s been saying, he has a few screws loose.”

Kyuhyun’s mouth tipped up. “No, I doubt that.” He shook his head. “There’s some truth in those rumors concerning the mansion.”

“That porch breaking was a total fluke,” Kangin butted in, “it was practically falling apart when we first arrived. Coincidences and accidents happen.”

He said nothing in response, not wanting to get into the same old argument again. Whatever power Ryeowook had over that mansion was real. He could make it fall in a second if he wished. Kyuhyun had already considered just destroying the entire building, but then the mystique of partying in Devil’s Mansion would be gone. 

No. It had to be taken as it was – just with a few fixes here and there. A fresh coat of paint also would do it some good. 

“So how did the meeting yesterday go?” Siwon prompted. 

Kyuhyun blinked, looking up and smiling faintly. “Easy,” he chuckled, “once I named the price, he was more than willing to give me a couple handfuls of his best whores.”

“Do you think a couple handfuls are enough to fill the amount of space in that mansion?” 

“Maybe,” he answered flippantly, “I’m sure there are exotic dancers for hire. They can always double as escorts.” 

“Aren’t you worried about the illegal aspects of this new venture?” Siwon questioned softly, almost challengingly. 

Kyuhyun smirked. “Authorities are terrified of the place. I highly doubt anyone will dare to come and play with us. Besides, if they decide to pick on us, we’ll just have to show them why that’s such a bad idea.” 

Sighing, Siwon shook his head. “I can’t win with you.”

“We’re already in too deep. There’s no getting out now,” he answered simply. “Isn’t that right?” 

“There’s always a way out, Kyu. Right now, there’s still a chance to back up and think things through.” 

“I disagree,” he shook his head, “even if nothing has been physically set in motion, I can feel it.” Kyuhyun paused, searching for the right words, “I’ve already been pulled in and I’m not about to lose.”

Siwon bit back the urge to argue further. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back in his seat, eyes closing. “Fine. Then if we’re going through with this, we’re not going to fall. No way in hell can we burn and humiliate ourselves.”

“Agreed,” Kyuhyun grinned. 

 

The proceeding days went by in a flurry of excited meetings, phone calls, and preparations. It was nothing painfully stressful, considering their entire season had been spent in the same manor. 

Kyuhyun was practically humming with energy as he sat in the backseat of his car, waiting to arrive at Devil’s Mansion. He hardly cared that none of his associates were with him. Each one had a different job or task to attend to, and Kyuhyun was perfectly fine leading the team of architects and builders planning to wreak havoc on the Gothic structure. 

Tilting his head back, he exhaled deeply and smiled. Their second meeting couldn’t come sooner. 

Once the car came to a halt, Kyuhyun was out and slamming the door, not bothering to wait for his driver to do the honors. He pushed his way through the closed, aged gates, striding up the stone path towards the cleaned porch. A gaping hole resided in the rotted wood, and the lip of the mansion’s face was still broken off, but at the very least, it was manageable. 

The door creaked open nostalgically. Kyuhyun’s grin widened as he laid eyes on the cold face of the butler. “Miss me?” he shifted his weight, leaning forward, eyelids lowered in dark amusement.

“How much of the interior will be disturbed, Master Cho?” Ryeowook inquired with forced calm. 

“A good amount,” Kyuhyun stated casually, stepping over the hole, shoving the butler backwards into the main hall. He landed just within the mansion, expecting to feel a gust of cold air and angry spirits shooing him out. On the contrary, the interior was well dusted and polished. If it wasn’t for the outdated appliances, Kyuhyun could almost see the mansion as somewhere capable of inhabiting living people. 

Ryeowook stumbled, but righted himself quickly, dusting his black tail coat off. 

“Trust me, no matter how much you dust, it’ll never come off,” Kyuhyun remarked, circling around the entry hall. “I thought it would be creepier, considering all of the horror stories. You’ve kept this place in tip-top shape. Well done.”

“It wasn’t for you,” he bit out, “…master.” 

Kyuhyun brushed off the remark, ambling over to the grand staircase. “Who else lives here?”

“Just me,” Ryeowook answered stiffly. 

“How is that possible?” he turned around, eyeing the butler skeptically, “you can’t leave the property, so how do you get food without someone doing it for you?” 

“I…don’t need food, Master Cho,” he stated carefully, voice guarded, posture grudgingly frozen. 

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. “That’s…peculiar. There are a lot of weird things about you and this house though, isn’t that right, Ryeowook?” He turned around with measured steps, peering at the butler. “Wanna fill me in?”

“Your mere presence makes me sick…master,” he responded.

“That wasn’t an answer,” Kyuhyun chuckled, slamming his heel into the slender male’s chest. He ground down as Ryeowook collapsed, pale fingers curling around his ankle, trying to push him away. “Let’s try this again,” he glowered down at the struggling man, “What are you? What is this house?”

Outside, the sound of machines and shouting could be heard. Ryeowook’s eyes widened, seemingly realizing what was going on. “No! You can’t…you can’t—” 

The foot slid up, pressing down on his windpipe. Kyuhyun smiled a little, kneeling down as he tested the malleability of the boy’s neck. “I can do whatever I want,” he murmured, stopping his taunting as bits of ceiling began to shake, “…well, except perhaps snapping that skinny neck of yours.” Kyuhyun lessened up, feeling the mansion stabilize. “So it looks as if your death won’t destroy whatever bond you have with his hell hole.”

Ryeowook gasped, coughing and clutching his reddened throat. “…taking this place and turning it into your personal house of sin is more than disgusting!” he croaked, leaning back against the banister. Loosening his high neck tie, the butler shuddered and took a few calming breaths. “You’re crazy…”

“Genius bears insanity,” Kyuhyun murmured, fisting the label of Ryeowook’s jacket, forcing him up the staircase. “Take me on a tour. There’s nothing else to do anyway.” He smiled eyes cold and empty. 

He shoved Kyuhyun away, brushing himself off and leading the way silently. Behind him, the man muffled a chuckle, hands slipping into pockets. They ventured down the first hallway on the left to the sound of construction outside the frail, aged windows. 

Heavy, velvet curtains hung around the cracked wood of the glass panes. Ryeowook paused, eyes scanning over the landscapers. “You should be thankful.” He looked up, grimacing at Kyuhyun’s smugness. 

“Why should I be thankful?” the butler questioned roughly, striding at a quicker pace down the hall. 

“Your home is getting a makeover for free. I can’t imagine how this is bad,” Kyuhyun explained lightly, pausing before a stone stairwell leading up. “Where does this go?” 

“That’s off-limits, Master Cho,” Ryeowook stated sharply. He stood a few feet away, pointy black shoes, pressing into the hardwood floors as if ready to spring. 

Kyuhyun smiled humorlessly, moving over until he had the butler backed up against the wall. “Nothing is off-limits to me,” he spoke slowly, quietly, “let’s make that clear.” His eyes bore down into the defiant servant’s. “Take me up the stairs.”  
Jerking forward, Ryeowook sighed, his body mechanically ascending the old stone steps. He gripped the wall for balance, biting down on his lip. 

“You can’t disobey me, can you?” 

The butler stopped walking, heat rising up his neck. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Ryeowook whipped around, coming face to face with Kyuhyun, the tips of their noses brushing. Swallowing the urge to jump back, he said, “I am forced to obey you and any founders of this mansion. Don’t think for even a second that it’s due to my nature.”

“I never did,” he shrugged, dark eyes spinning with some sadistic pleasure. “Now show me upstairs.”

Taking a deep breath, he turned back, quickening his pace as they rose higher up into the spire. A heavy wood door resided at the very top. Ryeowook slipped a ring of keys out of his pocket, unlocking the barrier with some effort. It groaned reluctantly before shoving inwards. 

Soft weeping immediately caught Kyuhyun’s ears and he took a tentative step inside the room. There were no lights, only a murky blue glow from someplace he couldn’t quite identify. Torn black drapes hung around the circular space, confining the already huddled, pitiful person on the cold floor. 

Kyuhyun swallowed harshly, stomach knotting as he hesitantly turned to look at Ryeowook. The butler had his arms crossed, back against the hinge of the door. “Leeteuk…,” he called gently, eyes giving nothing away, “how are you feeling today?”

“Great!” the figure sniffled, wiping their hidden face. “I’m really great. Thank you for seeing me everyday…I’m doing better each day…” He looked up then, and Kyuhyun caught his breath because he was positive he had never seen someone so radiantly beautiful. 

“I’m sure you are, Leeteuk,” Ryeowook smiled, slowly kneeling down before the male. 

Kyuhyun watched from a distance, unable to come any closer. His legs were stuck to the spot and his eyes were glued to the scene. 

Both thin arms unwound from the beautiful, shackled male’s body, revealing a sunken body of festering black and bone. The blanket that had raggedly been wrapped around him shifted and twitched as if alive. Kyuhyun’s heart jumped to his throat when the man named Leeteuk sank his black nails into Ryeowook’s body, the pair in a twisted embrace. 

The butler clenched his fists, resting his head against the starved figure’s bony shoulder. Slowly, the torn and worn blanket grew dusty, flapping in the windless room. Chunks of what seemed to be dirt cracked off, revealing soft, nearly transparent feathers. 

A sweet, shudder-inducing sigh escaped the figure and slowly, Kyuhyun watched his skin becoming lighter and warmer, softer and fuller. The empty space where his organs should have been, filled as his ribs slowly disappeared behind glowing gold abdominal muscles. 

Ryeowook shoved him back then, staggering to his feet, clothing ripped from where the nails had refused to release him. His breathing was heavy, skin gray and ashen even in the semi-darkness. 

“What…,” Kyuhyun was cut off by an earth-shattering wail. He flung himself back, eyes widening as he watched the beautiful, rejuvenated man shrivel back into nothing. 

“We’re going,” Ryeowook rasped, staggering out of the room before the crying male could lunge for him again. The chains rattled with his writhing, but the butler ignored it, slamming and locking the door the moment Kyuhyun crossed the threshold. 

He collapsed against the wall, clutching onto his wounds, lips quivering, eyes shut tightly. 

“What the hell was that?” he demanded, grabbing Ryeowook and holding him up as they descended the steps even faster than they had ascended. “I…what the fuck is wrong with this house?” 

“Did you think the rumors were just rumors?” he laughed harshly, resting his head against Kyuhyun’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

He ignored the jab, muttering, “You have a lot to explain.”


	4. Chapter 4

They settled down in quiet room overlooking the garden in the back. Ryeowook sat on the ornate couch, upper body stripped down. His shredded clothing laid in a heap on the coffee table, as did his white gloves. 

Kyuhyun sat behind him, inspecting the wounds and disinfecting them out of curiosity more than concern. As he watched, he could already see the wounds closing. “I want to have my doctors study you,” he mused, dabbing at the puncture marks with rubbing alcohol. 

“Keep those filthy dogs away from me,” Ryeowook snapped.

“Can’t you be less hostile for one second?” Kyuhyun sighed, pressing down particularly hard on one cut. 

The butler jolted, shoulder jerking in from pain. Gritting his teeth, he dropped his head, clasping hands together. “…That man is named Leeteuk. He fell from Heaven after breaking one of the rules. His body has been decaying ever since.” Ryeowook took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself. 

“Why did he...feed on you like that?” He put the swab down, rummaging through the first aid kit for bandages and ointment. Kyuhyun blinked away the images, not wanting to remember the blackened flesh and pained cries. 

“Devil’s Mansion,” he mumbled, “this place is a holding cell for all the…things,” Ryeowook said carefully, “that haven’t sinned enough to drop into Hell, but are too far gone to live among Humans naturally.” 

Kyuhyun smoothed the last bandage on the man’s backside. Without wasting time, Ryeowook stood up, walking to a closet and pulling out a white button down. He shrugged it on, buttoning with precise fingers as he continued speaking. “Demons don’t live here. Lost spirits, fallen beings from Heaven and stubborn ghosts roam around. Immortals, as well as other unidentified things have come in and out of this place. It’s…sort of like a halfway house for spiritual affairs.” 

Kyuhyun was grinning then, face alive with excitement. When their eyes met, Ryeowook took a step back, lips turning down in a mixture of confusion and disgust. “That’s perfect!” he exclaimed, nearly jumping off the couch. Coming forward, he grabbed Ryeowook’s wrists, gazing down at him with a crazed look in his eyes. “Everything is absolutely perfect!”

“Let go of me,” Ryeowook growled, yanking and pulling in an attempt to break away. 

“And what about you?” Kyuhyun pushed him back, barely fazed by the male’s struggle to get away. “What can you offer me besides the mansion and your loyalty?”

“I don’t have anything I want to offer you,” his eyes narrowed. 

“Tell me what you are.”

Ryeowook fumbled at the order, shooting the taller man an angry glare. “I’m Human.”

“Why do you heal so quickly?”

“That’s not an order.”

Kyuhyun’s mouth twitched. “Tell me why you heal so quickly.”

“Wounds inflicted by beings of this house don’t leave permanent damage on me.” 

“You’re making this difficult, Ryeowook,” he stated tersely. 

“I’m not out to help you,” the other man muttered. 

Kyuhyun shoved him back, irritated. “Tell me why you love this place.”

“I don’t love it,” he blurted. Ryeowook shook his head, “Will you be staying any longer? I have work to do.”

“What work? Giving those monsters a nice meal?” 

Ryeowook cut him with a look. “Get out.”

“Make me.”

There was a loud, echoing knock from downstairs, the vibrations shaking the walls. The pair turned, not bothering to exchange a look as they headed out of the room and back towards the main entry hall. 

Ryeowook beat Kyuhyun to the door, throwing it open with more vehemence than he had meant to. Standing on the other side was the head architect. The man blinked, surprised to see someone aside from his boss. “Oh…uhm, I had no idea anyone was here,” he stated rather bluntly. 

“He’s my lover,” Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the rigid male, palms pressed flat against his chest, warm body flush against Ryeowook’s backside. Smiling, he slid his fingers up and over the cotton shirt, brushing over the smooth skin exposed below his collarbones. “He came here to check things out beforehand.”

The architect flushed but nodded quickly. “Oh! I see. Uhm, well, alright. I just have a few questions I wanted to ask you, if you have time, Mr. Cho.” He lifted up a notepad and nodded towards the exterior of the mansion. 

Kyuhyun nodded, kissing the skin at the base of Ryeowook’s throat. “No problem…,” he pressed his lips against the butler’s ear. “We’ll talk more later, okay?” He dug his nails into the soft flesh of the slender male’s chest before releasing him and groping his ass on the way out the door. 

Ryeowook jumped, hate burning Kyuhyun’s backside as he followed the architect away. With the greatest effort, the butler slammed the door shut, shaking and rubbing at his own skin in some vain hope that he could get that man’s touch off of him. 

 

The mansion fell silent by nightfall. Kyuhyun had never come back after talking to the architect that morning – much to Ryeowook’s pleasure. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Ryeowook shuffled through the dark halls with his candle in hand. Electricity would have been nice, but years of living like that had made him accustomed to the primitive living situation. 

Slowing down, he peered out the largest window at the top of the grand staircase. Moonlight shined through, flooding the mansion with a cold blue pool. Ryeowook smiled a little, watching faint shadows of souls playing in the garden. They were the innocent ones – the children who had burned with the original mansion and were unable to ascertain their deaths. 

“Admiring them again?”

Ryeowook lifted his head, relaxing slightly when he saw Jongwoon coming towards him. “They’re very sweet.” He studied the ghost gently. “Do you remember anything today?”

“No,” he shook his head, becoming more solid with every step he took towards Ryeowook. “All I know is what you’ve told me.”

“I’ll keep trying to find more information,” Ryeowook stated, chewing on his lip, “If I can just prove that you didn’t kill those kids,” he eyes drifted down to the frolicking children, “…then you can move away from this purgatory.”

“Prove that I killed them,” Jongwoon scoffed, “I couldn’t care less. I just want to leave this place. How many years has it been…?” He smiled bitterly, physical body fully forming as he came within a breath of Ryeowook. 

“Too many,” the latter assumed, “I’ve seen plenty ascend and descend. You’ll join them eventually. I promise, Jongwoon.”

The ghost laughed hoarsely, his deep, trembling voice growing stronger. “I don’t doubt you, Ryeowook.” He closed his eyes softly. “…I’m just sick of being here…of hearing that damn Leeteuk wailing every night and day about his fallen status. Oh and don’t even get my started on that stupid sex addict Eunhyuk. If he’s not jacking himself off, I’m waking up to him slobbering all over my—”

“—I don’t want to hear about your ghostly sexual affairs,” Ryeowook interrupted, making a face, “and I didn’t know ghosts can sleep.”

“That’s because you retreat to your sound proof, holy as Heaven bedroom every night,” Jongwoon rolled his eyes, leaning back against the glass window. “Everyone goes wild when your lights go out.”

“How come you’ve never told me this before?” he tilted his head, brow furrowing. 

“I didn’t think you’d want to get more involved with us than you’re already forced to.” He shrugged faintly. “All of us know you hate it here. We hate it here too, but we’re trapped for entirely different reasons. You’re cursed and we…well, we feel bad for you sometimes.”

Ryeowook stifled a scoff. “You feel bad sometimes? How often is sometimes?” He sighed, “I don’t need tortured souls giving me their pity. That’s more pathetic than I can even bring myself to admit.”

“You act like there’s a difference between your tortured soul and ours,” he remarked softly, lips curved in an almost amused smile. 

The tiniest of grins made its way to Ryeowook’s face. It faded just as quickly though. “I’m going to bed. All of you have been waiting for that, I’m sure.” Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to Jongwoon’s cheek, before brushing past him and down the hall. 

“Master Cho is pretty cute, Ryeowook! Maybe you should try being friendly with him!” Jongwoon called. 

“I’m not taking romance advice from a ghost,” he retorted mildly, smiling as he continued walking away, listening to the soft snickering behind him. 

Ryeowook shut the door of his bedroom, resting his hand flat against the wooden surface as he murmured a soft incantation and removed the necklace around his neck. The silver chain was looped around the door handle, flashing brightly for a moment before dulling and quieting. 

The room was barren except for a white bed, dresser, and glossy baby grand piano. A large, three-panel window rested directly across from the door, partially obstructed by the dark, glistening instrument. 

Silently, he slipped off his bathing shoes and settled down on the cool bench. Lifting the covering up, he ran his fingertips over the black and white keys before testing the softest of notes. Ryeowook relished in the echoing note and pure silence. During the day, there were always whispers floating in and out of his ears or shifting shadows foretelling mischievous spirits. He was constantly on his toes in that mansion, and with stupid Cho Kyuhyun stomping all over the place, asking to explore things no one should look in on – Ryeowook found even more stress to deal with. 

Music drifted from his fingers, filling the large space and cocooning around him like the sweetest, warmest lullaby… 

Brring…brring…

Ryeowook’s eyes snapped open. Frowning, he stood up looking at the sleek black rotary phone perched on a side table. He hadn’t seen that in action in years…or maybe at all. Carefully, he picked it up, “Cho Residence, Kim Ryeowook speaking, how may I help you this evening?” 

“You really are a good butler, despite the attitude.”

He considered hanging up then and there, but he stopped himself. There was a way to fight Cho Kyuhyun, and upfront assault tactics were not the best way to go. “What do you need, master?” Ryeowook sighed. 

“Your ass is wonderful.”

“What?” his eyes widened, voice coming out awkwardly high. 

Kyuhyun laughed, low and lulling, “I was just thinking about it. I figured you’d like to know since no one else will ever get a chance to grab it.” 

“Your possessiveness is making me uneasy,” Ryeowook deadpanned. 

“Don’t worry,” he dismissed nonchalantly, “I’m not staking my claim. It’s just unprofessional to have your private help working as anything but that…once we open. So make sure not to bend over too much or whatever butlers do. There will definitely be dirty customers coming in and out.”

He leaned a hip against the small table, one arm crossing his body. “…you’re pretty obsessive…Master Cho.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You’re calling me for the stupidest thing at such an hour.”

Kyuhyun was laughing again, a dark edge to his tone now. “I’ve promised prospective customers that they’ll enter Devil’s Mansion wanting one thing, and leaving with another. It seems that as the owner, I’m going to experience the same thing.”

“What do you mean?”

Beep…beep…beep….


	5. Chapter 5

Ryeowook buttoned the last gold pin on his coat, adjusting his sleeve, when he heard a painfully loud thud below. Eyes widening, he hurried out of his bedroom, rushing down the hallway and around the bend to the unused kitchen. 

The backdoor had been busted open, a number of construction workers, deliverymen, and Kyuhyun standing in a cloud of dust. Ryeowook stared at them, dumbfounded. “What…is going on?” he managed, slowly approaching the annoyed mansion owner. Stepping around the chips of wood and rusted metal, Ryeowook shot Kyuhyun a look, which he conveniently avoided. 

“This kitchen is completely outdated. My chefs won’t be able to make anything in here.” He glanced at the butler, flashing a smile. “Take us on a tour of the other important facilities that need modern updates.” 

As if pulled by a string, Ryeowook stumbled around, leading the way out of his wrecked kitchen. No matter though, it wasn’t as if anyone had been using it. Even the ghosts avoided the place. Bacteria and dust were the only ones vacating it anyway. Ryeowook glanced behind him, seeing Kyuhyun and only a handful of the team who had broken the backdoor. “Where are the others?” he questioned. 

“Renovating the kitchen,” he shrugged, “I plan to have this place open for business by late June. That means we need to work faster.”

Ryeowook masked his awe. “How do you plan to get everything done by late June?” 

An arm draped around his shoulders with that uncomfortably velvet voice against his jaw. “Money, butler. It’s always about the money.”

“Clearly it’s not,” he pushed Kyuhyun away, making a face before opening the door to the first of several bathrooms. “All of the utilities are original. The pipe work is most likely outdated as well.” Ryeowook glanced at Kyuhyun. “Your team will have to redo all of the plumbing and electricity.” 

He leaned back out into the main hallway, pointing up at the lack of ceiling fixtures and the long since forgotten chandelier. Kyuhyun followed the line of his finger, grimacing.   
“Four months is plenty of time if they work constantly.”

“Constantly, sir?” one of the workers repeated, shocked. 

“With what I’m paying you, shouldn’t that be a more enthusiastic statement?” he tilted his head, eyes black, jaw set. 

The man shut his mouth, nodding and scurrying off to begin discussing the electricity and plumbing issues. There were three people left, awaiting orders and the continued tour. Ryeowook eyed each one separately and with varying degrees of unease. The woman farthest to the left was dressed fashionably – or so he supposed – and carried a black binder. Her eyes were focused keenly on anything but the bathroom fixtures, seemingly casing the place. The middle man was humming and apparently bobbing to a tune in his mind. On the very right was holding a clipboard, his face cold and still. 

“Curious?”

Ryeowook jolted, frowning at Kyuhyun’s teasing. Turning away, he started off towards the staircase, leading the way up. Before they could pass the first door, the one with the clipboard pulled them to a halt. “Is there a problem?” Ryeowook prompted, raising an eyebrow. 

“I want to see every room,” he stated calmly. 

Kyuhyun smirked. “Butler,” he began, “this man is Lee Sungmin. He’s in charge of budgeting and layout. Show him every room.”

Catching his breath, the servant nodded mechanically and pulled his ring of keys out, opening the room. Inside was a small dark room with scarcely decorated walls. “It was used as guard room. From this place, security had an easy time moving between levels and rooms in the case of intruders.”

“This could be a surveillance room then,” Sungmin muttered, scribbling notes down on his clipboard. 

Ryeowook shut the door, locking it out of habit, and striding down the corridor. Natural light spilled in through the line of windows on the right. He glanced at the shadows, not surprised to find cowering spirits. On sunny days, they rarely came out of hiding. Bearing sunlight was not one of their strong suits. 

The group journeyed from room to room, all the while Sungmin muttered different things in accordance to his job. Some of those details Ryeowook felt as if he could’ve lived without knowing. Kyuhyun was speaking softly with the other two, their voices too low to comprehend. 

It didn’t matter though. Ryeowook hardly cared. He just wanted them out of the mansion. 

“Wait, what about this room?” They were near the end of the hall then, and Ryeowook stopped, glancing at the shut door Sungmin was questioning. 

“That’s my private bedroom,” he stated, as if that was enough explanation. Ryeowook was about to move on, but that man wasn’t giving up. 

Sungmin jiggled the doorknob, much to the butler’s annoyance. “Well, consider the placement of your room. I’m sure you chose it at random when your family was the caretaker of this place, but now that it’s being renovated, don’t you suppose that someone of your status should…well, reevaluate his quarters?”

“Are you asking me to move down to those disgusting servants rooms on the main level?” Ryeowook questioned, face darkening. 

He sighed impatiently, as if the entire discussion was a waste of time. “Well, you’re not a guest and you’re certainly not high-class. Where else do you think people like you deserve to live?” Sungmin cross his arms, challenging Ryeowook to say otherwise. 

The latter gritted his teeth, about to lash out, when Kyuhyun’s order sliced through him like a razor blade. “He has a point. Move yourself down to the servant’s quarters by tomorrow.” He smiled cruelly, easily. 

“Fuck you.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes fluttered in surprise, but then he was laughing as Ryeowook’s body moved on its own, opening the door to the room. He shoved it open, scowling at the dirty looks Sungmin gave him for being so rough. 

“Don’t damage this property anymore than you already have!” the woman snapped, shouldering roughly past Ryeowook. 

He seethed silently, body trembling with anger and frustration. The moment he felt Kyuhyun brush his arm, he flung his hand out, slapping the man harshly across the face. “I hope you’re so fucking happy,” Ryeowook hissed, a strangled laugh bubbling up from him as he watched hate and burning impulse form in Kyuhyun’s depths. “Take it all, you bastard. Take all the shit property you want.” 

“Give them your keys.”

Ryeowook chucked the ring at Sungmin who narrowly dodged it. “Anything else, master?”

“Come with me.”

They backed away from the bedroom, Kyuhyun walking a few steps ahead. No words were exchanged as they walked into the one open room on that floor. Slamming the door, Kyuhyun snatched Ryeowook by the collar of his shirt, throwing him backwards onto the couch. It screeched across the hardwood before tipping over and spitting the butler onto the floor. 

He rolled and skidded, coughing. Kyuhyun tore the thick, decorative gold rope from the drape, sending dusty curtains flying and shadowing the room. Kneeling down, he straddled Ryeowook’s hips, holding the writhing body down with his weight. Snapping the male’s arms up, he knotted the rope around his wrists, before closing his hand around that slender throat. 

“I’ve been nice to you until now, and this is how you return the favor?” Kyuhyun’s knuckles connected with his jaw, a resounding crack following. 

Ryeowook flexed his muscles, coughing and spewing blood. His black eyes narrowed, bloody teeth grinding together. “Nice? This is you nice?” he laughed. “I sure as hell don’t want to see you mean then.”

“Do you know why I make you call me master?” he whispered, tangling his fingers in Ryeowook’s hair and jerking his head up. 

“Because you’re a sick pervert?” he breathed, face twisted in mockery. 

Kyuhyun yanked on the locks, chuckling when the butler winced. “No. It’s so you always remember who’s in charge. Don’t think for a second that you have any power over me.” 

Ryeowook smiled, spitting in the man’s face. “Ignorant masters like you are the reason mansions like this are abandoned.”

Yanking him to his feet, Kyuhyun dragged the male across the room, nails digging into his scalp. Throwing the closet door open, he thrust Ryeowook inside, standing him up and hooking his bound wrists on a metal hanger. The rusted bolts trembled, but stayed. 

His knees were bent at an awkward angle, just enough to be uncomfortable. Kyuhyun snapped the lock on the hook before reaching down, fingers coiling around Ryeowook’s jaw. Their eyes burned, neither letting up, dark loathing filling the air. Kyuhyun’s lips curled up devilishly. “Stay here for the rest of the day. At midnight you move into the servant quarters.” 

Ryeowook’s eyes widened and then he sank back into himself, neck muscles tense. The rest of his body was a muddled, helpless pile. “Burn in hell. I hope your fucking ashes burn for eternity,” he said lowly. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Ryeowook,” he cooed, tapping the man’s chin, “I’m just punishing you. This is what a good master does to discipline an unruly pet.” Kyuhyun stood up, turning around and exit the closet. The door shut and Ryeowook was positive if there was a lock, it would’ve tumbled into place as well.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“That asshole,” Ryeowook muttered darkly, struggling with the restraints. He felt more than saw Jongwoon step through the wall, body solidifying with proximity. The lock rattled and loosened, releasing him. Ryeowook wriggled around, the rope untying with the ghost’s help. Breath hitching, his arms flopped down, feeling heavy as he collapsed to the ground.

The door opened discretely, and Ryeowook crawled out, refusing to accept anymore help from the hovering Jongwoon. “That fucking asshole!” he shouted, punching the ground, slowly rising up to his knees. Vehemently, Ryeowook pushed himself up, stumbling on wobbly legs.

This time, Jongwoon caught him, holding him up as they exited the trashed room. “Sorry we couldn’t come to help you sooner,” he mumbled, sounding embarrassed. “We’re bound by his orders as well.”

“Don’t let that damned man know,” he growled. They proceeded through the hallways at a snail’s pace. Ryeowook avoided the concerned, curious, and bored gazes following them. It really was horrible knowing that damned spirits were pitying him. If last night had seemed bad, now it was doubly worse.

“You know,” the ghost began, “the servant quarters really aren’t that terrible. It may take some work, but you’re pretty used to fixing things up, aren’t you?”

Ryeowook froze for a second, realizing then where his body was taking him. Helplessly, he leaned against Jongwoon, wanting to cry and punch something at the same time. That room…that bedroom had been his only safe haven in the mansion, and then those stupid people had taken it away from him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled awkwardly, “I…I just was trying to look on the bright side.”

“Good,” he shook his head tiredly, “no, really, it’s good that you’re looking on the bright side. That’ll help you rise to Heaven eventually.” Ryeowook sighed. “Sorry for not working on your case more. I…Well—”

“—don’t worry,” Jongwoon shook his head, “I get it. I mean, I sort of get it. There’s a lot of stuff happening to the mansion right now and you have to focus on that.”

Ryeowook nodded faintly. “It’s still no excuse.”

“It’s a perfectly good excuse.”

They both looked up, seeing a shirtless Eunhyuk coming towards them. His skin was becoming more opaque, features defining as he came closer to Ryeowook. A smile graced his lazy features. The ghost cocked his hip, chuckling and saying, “When he tied your wrists, I seriously thought I was in for a yummy show.”

“Was it still yummy?” the butler scoffed.

“A little,” he admitted, tilting his head up thoughtfully, “but I’m not really into the hole tying people up and leaving them alone thing. If he stayed in the closet _with_ you, well, that’s perfectly fine.”

Ryeowook shook his head warily, unable to help a small laugh. “From what I’ve heard, he’s planning on bringing a lot of adulterated things into the mansion. You’ll be entertained.”

The ghost perked up at that, eyes shining as if he were still alive. “Yeah! I heard tons of stuff!” Eunhyuk was jumping up and down then, buzzing with energy. “I’ve tapped every ass in this mansion – that’s worth tapping I mean, and I’m so ready for some new stuff.”

“You can’t even touch any living beings,” he chuckled, “how are you going to do anything?”

“There’s always Hallows Eve and Night!” he responded with a frown. “I’ll play to my heart’s content on those days!” Nodding firmly, Eunhyuk spun around on his heel, walking away and fading with each step. “The other guys cleared out to give you privacy in your new room! See ya later, Ryeowook!”

Ryeowook looked down at his chest, wondering when the last time he had felt warmth in his heart was. Did he even have a heart? Then again, he could probably go on without knowing too much about how his body worked. Shuddering at the thought, Ryeowook pushed gently away from Jongwoon, testing out his own balance. “I think I’m recovering.”

“This place is really kind to you,” Jongwoon remarked, watching the other male nervously.

“It can’t survive without me,” he dismissed, “of course it can’t leave me injured for too long.” Ryeowook began descending the steps, not surprised to see that construction had brought chunks of plaster and the like into the main entry hall.

The ghost was right behind him, speaking up, “We’ve been watching them closely. Whenever they go too far, we let some of the shadows jump out at them. They usually freak out, call in that Kyuhyun person, and he tells them to stay away from that part. Oh and no one has gotten close to Leeteuk’s territory.”

“Good,” he sighed, relieved, “I don’t even want to imagine the repercussions of another human stumbling upon our resident dark angel.”

Jongwoon laughed softly, ambling along as they circled underneath the grand staircase to the servant entrance.

It was a heavy stone door made to look like the rest of the wall. Pressing on the side of a stone, it slid aside, revealing a handle. Ryeowook reached into his back pocket, retrieving a second set of master keys. “Did Sungmin take the keys with him?”

“Yeah,” he nodded sourly.

“I figured.” Ryeowook unlocked the door, tugging it open. Striking a match, he lit the line of candles on either side of the dank hallway before him. Warm fire ignited, revealing the path to a wooden door. “I hate this place,” he muttered, shutting the stone wall.

Behind the second door was a poorly lit, wet, and unsanitary space. Lighting a torch by the door, Ryeowook found the simple circular candle fixture hanging from the ceiling and lit each wax rod. Slowly, the room filled with light, but that hardly made it any better.

Looking around, he saw one molded mattress, a bedside table, a beaten up, bug infested rug, and a relatively empty bookcase. “Where did the other servants live?” Ryeowook glanced at Jongwoon.

“Rumor has it there used to be an adjoining building, but after the fire, they never rebuilt it. This place also hasn’t been used since before the fire.” The ghost backed away from a particularly unsightly patch of wall. “You do understand how crazy it is for you to even consider living down here, right?”

“I have no choice,” he shut his eyes, taking deep breaths. “I really don’t. Besides…,” Ryeowook looked around, wondering if the mansion would take pity on him and help. “If I make it livable, it will surely be livable.”

“You’re that confident in yourself?” he smiled.

“Yes, I am,” he slowly grinned as if he had just picked up the fire of challenge again. “I can’t have that devil master win.” Ryeowook raced out of the quarters, Jongwoon on his heels. He threw up the stone door before dashing up the steps to his room. “If they’re doing their own renovations, I will too.”

***

Kyuhyun looked up from his desk, seeing Heechul coming in. The beautiful man smirked at him, closing the door softly, hands pressed behind his back. “Up late again, Kyu?”

“What? Henry’s not glued to you today,” he smiled without an ounce of sincerity, “Got into a fight?”

Heechul scowled. “No. He has to study for his final exams. He’s graduating this month after all.”

“How did a smart boy like him end up with someone like you?” Kyuhyun mused, chuckling at the other male’s obvious annoyance. Leaning back in his chair, he watched Heechul settled down on the edge of the work table. His narrow hips pressed back, tight black pants leaving barely anything to the imagination. “Any reason you’re so dressed up at this hour?” the younger one questioned, lifting his eyes up to meet the androgynous beauty.

“I figured you’ve been stressed out for a while now…thought you might want a hand.” Heechul grinned cheekily, leaning down and running his smooth, slender fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair.

The latter let a faint moan roll up from his throat, head tilting back comfortably. “Baby Henry is gonna be so sad if he finds out…”

He shrugged. “He’s been ignoring me lately. Besides, it’s not like we were ever that close. We’ve only been together for a short while.” Heechul reached down, brushing his hand over the obvious bulge forming in between Kyuhyun’s legs. “And it’s not like I’m gonna fuck you or anything. Just some head. God only knows the last time you had anything but your own hand touching that.”

“Thanks,” he muttered sarcastically, spreading his legs slightly, body sinking lower as he pushed back up into the soothing hand.

“We all know you get crazy when something fun pops up,” he rolled his eyes, “and this mansion playhouse you’re working on is probably the sickest shit you’ve ever gotten involved in.” Heechul popped the button of Kyuhyun’s pants, swiftly unzipping them next. “Siwon keeps bitching about how you’re skipping meals too. How does he know anyway?”

Kyuhyun groaned, shivers devouring his body in the best way. “The annoying little bitch comes and bugs me about it. And if he can’t make it here, he calls.” He smiled a bit though. “Then again, he’s right. If I don’t get those calls, I usually forget about food.”

“Hmm,” he mumbled, pushing the rolling chair back so he could get comfortable between the male’s legs. Heechul sank to his knees, hand closing around the growing member, coaxing it to its fullest. “Damn, you’re shaking, Kyu,” he chuckled, “will you hold out before I can even touch you properly?”

“Shut up,” Kyuhyun breathed, covering his face as he curled fingers into Heechul’s hair. “Just suck me already.”

“You’re suddenly really eager,” he teased, flicking his tongue across the welling tip. The seated male twitched, hips rising up for a jerky second. Heechul held the base, much to Kyuhyun’s chagrin.

Closing his lips over the swollen head, he took the length deeper, rolling his tongue around the underside. He stroked a few times, closing his eyes and relaxing his throat as the man released. Drinking it up languidly, Heechul lightly sucked until the shaft grew flaccid. Pulling away, he stood up and grabbed some tissues, cleaning his hand and mouth.

“That wasn’t any fun. I barely got hard, too,” he huffed, dropping dramatically onto the small couch set off to the side of the study. “You must’ve really needed it bad, Kyu.”

Kyuhyun sighed, fixing his clothes and righting himself. “I tied up that butler earlier today.”

Heechul jolted upright, interest sparkling in his eyes. “You _did_?” He smirked, “I should’ve known you were into some kinky shit. So? What happened next? Did you fuck him hard? Did he fuck you…?” The man made a face, as if he was hoping that wasn’t quite the case.

“No, I punched him.” He picked up his pen absently, toying with it as he looked around the room. Thinking back on the incident, he really couldn’t decide if he felt guilty or not. Ryeowook just appeared like a submissive person – hell, he was a butler who couldn’t defy his orders. If that wasn’t submissive, Kyuhyun didn’t know what was.

But then he went off and spouted things that were so aggravating. His tongue wasn’t as sharp as Kyuhyun’s, but he certainly didn’t hesitate in speaking his mind. The words only cut so deep because he was honest.

_Ignorant masters like you are the reason mansions like this are abandoned._

He frowned at the memory of those words. Ryeowook had to have known that he was asking for it when he said that. Their relationship had been more than sour to begin with and there he went, testing the limits of Kyuhyun’s patience.

“You _punched_ him…okay…,” Heechul nodded carefully, “I can roll with that. Did you guys do it after your fight fest?”

“I dragged him to the closet and chained him to the wall—”

“ _Hot damn_ , Kyuhyun!” he laughed, slapping his knee and standing up. “Why didn’t you video tape this?”

“And then I locked the door and left.”

Heechul noticeably deflated. He sank back down on the couch, looking like a kicked puppy. “That wasn’t the ending I was expecting.”

“You’ve also been imagining a much more sexually charged situation,” Kyuhyun snorted, “There was no tension in that sense.”

“He brings the psycho out of you,” Heechul sing-sang, resting his chin in palm, leering at the younger man. “Or I guess, he brings the passion out of you. I’ve never heard of you actually losing your temper at someone like that.”

“Most people are smart enough to realize that they shouldn’t fight me,” he pushed the pen down, hand curling into a fist. “He just doesn’t learn.”

The older male chuckled, exhaling and dropping back comfortably on the cushions. “Really now, don’t you think you’re being a little…childish?”

“Childish?” he repeated, blinking.

“You’ve never loved someone, let alone liked someone. Maybe it’s because you’ve been waiting for the right person to push your limits and buttons. He’s the first one to make you feel so many emotions, right?”

“By so many, you mean anger and hate,” he corrected blandly.

Heechul shrugged. “There’s a fine line between love and hate. It’s easy to cross it and it’s easy to mistake it.” His phone buzzed and he reached down, checking the text message. A smirk graced his face as he stood up fluidly. “My sweet baby is calling for me. Think about it, Kyuhyun. You never know.” Heechul winked, turning the door handle and leaving.

The study silenced, giving him a moment to process what had just happened. Whenever Heechul was involved, everything became a chaotic whirlwind – worse than when Ryeowook picked a fight with him. In no more than ten minutes, he had managed to blow him, tease him, make him question his emotional state, and then ditch him.

Kyuhyun bristled.

 At least that man was on his side.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

“Is this your rebellion?” Kyuhyun stood at the threshold of the dank servant’s quarters. The walls were cleaned, but still clearly old. Banners and other accessories had been hung up to insulate the cold space. He had simply followed the path Sungmin indicated to him, and found himself underneath the stairwell, entering a secret passage and eventual room.

The disgusting bed was gone, in its place a rather comfortable white mattress on a sideways facing storage unit. Different ornaments and objects of comfort had been stowed away, making the bedding arrangement nearly decent. The ceiling’s wood and stone had been covered up by thick wool and draperies, warming the room’s chilly atmosphere. Where the bookcase had been was now a modest writing table that had all the necessary items for composing notes and other assorted written logs.

Leaning comfortably back against the scrubbed stone was Ryeowook, an old book in his hands. A blanket was draped over his lower body, the mattress sinking under his weight slightly. “Good morning, master,” he murmured.

“I expected more chaos from you,” he clicked his tongue, almost disappointed. “After what happened yesterday, I was sure I would walk in here and get trampled by a legion of your freaky, spirit followers.”

“They aren’t mad dogs like your people,” Ryeowook responded without looking up from his book.

Kyuhyun laughed sharply. “Ah, there’s the attitude I was waiting for. Sungmin was only doing what he believes is best for the future of the mansion. If your private quarters are in the middle of the floor, how are we going to have a nice flow of space? Besides, that music room you’ve been using will be perfect for performances from professionals.”

He lifted his eyes up, lowering the book a bit. “I don’t care about your explanation. Why are you giving one?” Ryeowook shook his head, “Close the door on your way out…master.”

“That’s it?” he leaned his head against the door frame, eyes narrowing skeptically. “You’re just giving up that easily now?”

“It was never a competition, Master Cho. Don’t think the ones living here are lowly scum like you and your friends.”

Kyuhyun took a step into the room, only to feel his body freeze up and teeter back over the threshold. Blinking, he looked up in confusion at the amused butler. “What…”

Ryeowook lowered the book, white teeth peeking out from between his rosy lips. “Master…you’re being so silly,” he scolded mockingly. “Everyone knows that these quarters are too unsanitary for people of your class. You can’t come in here…for your own safety.”

Standing up, he swung the door shut, pausing before it was completely closed, “Thanks for the visit, Master Cho. I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night because I was moving. If you don’t mind, I’ll be taking a personal day.” And then he locked the door with far too much pleasure. Ryeowook wrapped the beads around the door handle, muttering a soft incantation. They flashed and then the outline of the wooden door faded away, sealing him in and Kyuhyun out.

“Is he really not allowed in here?” Jongwoon peeked through the door leading into the extended servant’s passage. A rag was tied over his head. “By the way, I’m almost done cleaning this bathroom. The plumbing is good after our repairs last night.”

Ryeowook snorted. “No. He can go anywhere he wants.” Pointing at the beads, he said, “But that charm Heaven gave me can keep out anyone I choose – even the master of this house if he so happens to be uneducated in the art of overriding my power.” He stood up, unlocking the bathroom door and peeking in to see the high window allowing light in. They had taken the liberty of uprooting one of the nicer tubs in the mansion and implanting it in the servant’s quarters. The toilet had been given the same treatment, along with the wash basin. “There’s no chance they’ll update these to modern fixtures, huh?”

“They’re afraid to come down here,” Jongwoon shrugged, “That Sungmin guy thinks if you’re forced to live down here, you’ll get so scared you’ll move out.”

“What a fool,” he muttered, studying the lamps set up around the walls of the bathroom. “Have you heard anything else?”

The ghost shook his head in apology. “Well…I mean, there’s a good chance Kyuhyun is moving in here.”

“ _What?_ ”

Jongwoon nodded out of the room. “He said something about accepting the challenge and not letting you get ahead of him. I think he’s planning on having his workers go through the night, switch shifts, all that mayhem.” With an affirmative whistle, he said, “Yep, he’s really loud.”

 

Kyuhyun shoved Sungmin aside, going to where his advisor was overseeing the renovations. “Send half the workers home for now. They’ll return in the evening. We’re going to work twenty-four hours a day. Increase their wages if they give you problems.”

“Are you insane? What brought this on?” the advisor blurted, flabbergasted.

“A genius is not a genius until he’s gone a little insane,” he snapped, “now go do as I’ve ordered. I want this place finished sooner. And have someone prepare the master bedroom on the third floor for me. I’ll be living here until the mansion has been cleaned and finished.” Kyuhyun turned on his heel, leaving no room for argument.

_Bzzt…bzzt…_

Fishing out his phone, he grunted a greeting, stalking down the hall and up the staircase.

“What’s up your ass?” Heechul cackled. “We’re meeting up for brunch. Wanna join?”

Kyuhyun rubbed his head. “No, I’m good.”

“You know, ignoring your friends gets old real fast. Soon enough we’re not even gonna be here for you anymore and then you’re gonna be a crying, sobbing mess. Do you want that to happen?”

He turned a corner, taking the narrower set of stairs up to the third floor. Stress made his head ache and his body heavy, which together was a terrible combination. He could practically feel himself falling apart – not to mention the fact that he had to keep his guard up around Ryeowook. That damned butler had something up his sleeve and Kyuhyun had no intention of being one-upped again. And just how did he make the door disappear like that? One second, it was closed and wooden, the next, it was just a dead end stone wall to an eerie passageway.

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Heechul barked.

“I’m tired. I don’t want to eat.” He hung up, shoving the phone back into his pocket. Kyuhyun stopped on the third floor landing, eyes flitting over to the shadow hanging by the window. In the blink of an eye, a person formed, feral grin curving his lips and long black clothes tight around his body. “Who…are you?” Kyuhyun trailed off, confusion fogging his features.

The man leaned back casually, resting against the glass window. “My name is Zhoumi. You’re Master Cho, aren’t you?” He met Kyuhyun’s gaze. “Everyone has been talking about you. Some are angry that you’re hurting Ryeowook, The others, like me, don’t really care either way.”

“What are you…?”

Zhoumi chuckled, but didn’t answer. “You wanna know more about this mansion and your butler, Master Cho?”

Kyuhyun straightened, suddenly interested. “Yes, that’d be nice. But first answer my question.” He inched closer, standing over the perched man.

A smile curved his lips. “I’m someone who loves life a little too much,” he responded with ease, “Is that good enough, master?”

“For now,” he conceded lightly, “Now tell me about Ryeowook.”

The man named Zhoumi exhaled and crossed his legs, leaning back against the stone wall. A smile tickled his lips. “He’s quite the tricky person. I’ve seen how he treats you. All of us have been so estranged by how he’s cruel towards the supposed true master of this mansion. Then again, even that straight-laced man has his fears, I suppose.”

“Will you speak clearly?” Kyuhyun snapped.

“Yes, yes,” he dismissed casually, waving his hand as if they had all the time in the world – which, for most residents of the mansion, was quite true. “That Kim Ryeowook person is endowed with an important task at this place. He’s our caretaker and medium. Do you know anything about the supernatural, Master Cho?”

He shook his head very slowly, “It’s only recently that I’ve begun to actually give things like ghosts and monsters a real thought. This mansion is changing my outlook on your kind.” Kyuhyun waited for a tense moment to see if Zhoumi would verify his words, but the man wasn’t falling for the slip.

Chuckling, the tall, skinny fellow laced his fingers and hummed in thought. “Then I suppose I should explain a few things. First off,” Zhoumi’s dark eyes rolled over to Kyuhyun, sending shivers down the man’s spine, “someone like Ryeowook is created once every millennium. His existence is crucial and irreplaceable in this region of the world.” He seemed annoyed at that clear cut fact, but didn’t give anymore indication of his disdain. “This mansion keeps him alive and healthy because they need him. You see,” he indicated the space around them, “you’re the owner of a fabulous holding cell, in all actuality.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened, but Zhoumi wasn’t done.

“Every restless spirit, fallen creature,” his eyes shifted uncomfortably, “and confused ghoul is trapped in a state of purgatory which is this mansion. Each one requires something in order to be freed to Heaven or Hell. Ryeowook, our beloved caretaker,” he smiled sarcastically, “is a supernatural lawyer of sorts. He’s been charged with keeping us in line and eventually compiling our personal cases to be delivered and reviewed by the counsels of the Afterlife.” Zhoumi shrugged. “I have no idea how long he’s been doing this, however, he’s quite good at it, I must admit.”

He rolled his neck, going on: “Rumors have already floated up to me. It seems he pulled some of that annoying barrier magic on you.” He paused, thoughtfully adding, “Excuse me, magic is a general and mostly inaccurate term. Heaven gave him these aggravating tools for keeping us tame. One such _tool_ is able to create walls and lines that can’t be crossed.” Zhoumi’s eyes flashed and then he was sitting up straighter, not bothering to comment on the information and overwhelmed expression on Kyuhyun’s face. “But let me give you a bit of advice, Master Cho. You see, as master of this mansion, you are capable of much more than just controlling that butler.”

“If you could give me a second—” Kyuhyun began warily, rubbing his head.

“—there’s no time, no time!” Zhoumi leaped to his feet excitedly, face alive with energy. He reached out, but then recoiled, remembering his place before touching the man. “Should you will it, you can make any resident of this house reveal themselves and act according to your wishes.” The slender stranger leaned closer to the freshly intrigued Kyuhyun. Their eyes settled on one another, Zhoumi’s lips curving up devilishly. “There is _so much_ for you to learn, my dear master. To begin with, you should expel all of the _undesirables._ You must know what I’m talking about. They’re clear, aren’t they?”

Kyuhyun blinked, mind growing hazier as he felt the man’s words coiling around him like a warm blanket. They were so sweet and so true. There were quite a few unsettling residents and he was sure that the mansion would face future problems should those people remain.

Tentatively, Zhoumi reached a hand out, grazing the man’s electrified skin with his fingertips. Sparks flew up, burning the figure’s cold skin. Cursing under his breath, he held his singed hand, glowering at the useless human who stood before him. Kyuhyun’s eyes were glazed over and heavy, body slumping slightly. “Too soon, perhaps?” Zhoumi muttered, grinding his teeth.

“No matter,” he shook his head, inching closer until his lips hovered by Kyuhyun’s ear. “Tonight…I will teach you how to rid this place of those mongrels. The first to go will be that horrid angel.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

At some point, his slumber had been disturbed by a rattling and then Jongwoon’s voice in his ear. Frowning, Ryeowook rolled over, yawning and blinking, “What is it?” It had been who knew how long since he had a day off and Ryeowook planned on cherishing it. 

“Zhoumi.”

Ryeowook shot up, effectively knocking Jongwoon off balance. Shoving the blankets off, he fumbled with the door barrier, throwing it open and racing down the cold passageway. “Dammit, how did Zhoumi get out?” he demanded, forcing the stone wall away before racing through the main entry hall. 

The sound of construction was close by in the kitchen and exterior, but he ignored it. Why hadn’t anyone told him earlier about the Zhoumi situation? Frowning, he cursed under his breath. No. It was no one else’s fault. He should’ve known the moment he rebelled against Kyuhyun the guy would end up falling into someone like Zhoumi’s hands. 

“He was hanging out on the third floor, but it seemed that when Master Cho decided to set up residency here, Zhoumi’s binding broke,” Jongwoon explained quickly, “Master Cho is living on the third floor and so the seal…”

Ryeowook nodded, knowing where that sentence ended. He hadn’t been able to force Zhoumi into a room. He was too powerful. The only way was to force him onto the restricted third floor. Who would’ve thought Kyuhyun would accidentally terminate the binding? “Dammit, this isn’t good,” he growled, staggering up the stairs. 

“Slow down, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Jongwoon complained.

“The house will heal me up,” he dismissed, rushing around a corner just in time to see Zhoumi leading a rather dazed Kyuhyun towards them. The ghost’s eyes shifted and focused on Ryeowook, immediately growing dark with annoyance. “What are you doing?” the butler snapped, coming forward. 

“Stay back.” Kyuhyun’s voice was low and groggy, but it still held the same power. 

Ryeowook jerked to a halt. 

Laughter bubbled up, filling the echoing hall. Zhoumi was holding his stomach, lips parted as he continued chortling. “That’s incredible. I hadn’t seen it in full effect until now.” He smirked. “Mr. Caretaker, you aren’t all-powerful, huh?”

“Shut up,” he retorted, “Where are you going?” 

“I’m taking care of some of the mansion’s problem children,” Zhoumi came closer. “You can’t really be upset at me for that, can you?”

“It’s not up to you to decide who is desirable or not,” Ryeowook spat. “Now release the master. He has no idea what he’s doing.”

Zhoumi clicked his tongue, “Don’t you think you’re being too harsh? Master Cho is brilliant,” he purred, “don’t undermine our gracious master. That’s probably a sin, don’t you think?”

“You know what I mean!”

Jongwoon placed a hand on his shoulder as if restraining, but mostly in warning. Taking a seething breath, Ryeowook gazed coldly at the grinning ghost. Zhoumi, in turn, simply murmured something near Kyuhyun’s ear and then the man was speaking: “Do not interfere.”

With those orders issued, the pair turned and swiftly ascended the steps to Leeteuk’s tower chamber. Ryeowook clenched and unclenched his fists, glowering. “Jongwoon, go after them,” he stated in an even voice.

“What can I do?” he frowned, “I can’t exactly touch him.”

“Just distract them for a bit.” Ryeowook turned away, fast footsteps echoing as he disappeared down the stretch of corridor. 

There was nothing else to do but break the sealing and let Leeteuk out. As dangerous as that was, he knew the Afterlife wouldn’t be pleased at all to hear that he allowed another spirit to attack and destroy a fallen angel. Ryeowook didn’t even want to imagine the repercussions. They might replace him – and by that, it would surely mean he would cease to exist altogether. 

If he thought back, he had no recollection of where he came from. One day he just appeared and was set to do this job. There was nothing more or less to his “life”, whether or not he felt emotions. It wasn’t as if the Afterlife made him robotic. Ryeowook had experienced growth both mentally and physically, but it seemed that no matter what he did, there were always restraints on him being fully human in any sense of the word. 

Emotions were never in the full range or intensity. His body couldn’t age further than it already had – a couple centuries of being perpetually young had proven that. And no   
matter what he did, refusing orders from Kyuhyun were an absolute impossibility. 

A person would think that someone with Ryeowook’s job wouldn’t have to listen to a mere human. 

The rooftop was covered in webs and cracks. His bare feet were cold to the touch, but he ignored it. Ryeowook stepped away from the trap door leading up, and then he steadfastly approached the tower. 

On the top most window, right beside where Leeteuk must have been huddled, was a set of beads. Ryeowook reluctantly reached for it, muttering a few words before snapping it up, feeling a significant shift in atmosphere. 

A pained cry rose up from the tower and Ryeowook fumbled back, diving to the ground as he felt shards of stone and puffs of dust rush over him. The tower had most assuredly just been blown out. Tentatively lifting his head, Ryeowook glanced over, eyes widening as he watched a dark, winged creature rising up. 

Blonde hair shined under the moon as red eyes fluttered open. His neck rolled, fingers flexing as wings flapped in a slow arch. A feral grin aimed at Ryeowook before the black form was making a bee-line towards him. 

Swallowing, Ryeowook waited until the very last second before whispering the incantation and throwing the beads forward. They crackled and trembled, but stayed strong as Leeteuk growled and clawed, laughter brimming in some horrifyingly insane way. Ryeowook continued muttering, body growing weaker as he reformed a seal. It wasn’t going to be nearly as strong as the original binding, but there would never be another one as powerful as his predecessor’s work. 

Leeteuk’s movements slowed until his wings folded in and he slumped to the ground. Smoke wafted up from his form, limbs shaking as the tool took full effect. Sighing, Ryeowook picked up the beads, coiling it around his wrist before leaning over the angel. 

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Mm…yeah,” Leeteuk grunted, slowly pushing himself up, head rising to gaze at the caretaker. “Someone…someone was in my room. No. It was two people…what were they doing?” His eyes filled with fear and sadness.

Ryeowook shook his head. “Don’t worry too much,” he murmured, “Your powers have been mostly sealed again, but you can leave your room now. I recommend you avoid those people who broke into your quarters.” 

The dark angel’s brow furrowed. “But why…? One of them…he was familiar…”

“Master Cho?”

“No!” he vehemently refused it, “The other man…where have I seen him?” 

Ryeowook grimaced. Had word spread that far? No one was allowed to go see Leeteuk unless accompanied by Ryeowook and Zhoumi had surely never been an invited guest. Heaving a sigh, he eyed the curious, perturbed angel again. “That man is named Zhoumi. He’s an escaped demon from Hell.”

“What happened?!” Jongwoon materialized as he raced towards them. When he set eyes on Leeteuk, the already pale ghost seemed to go transparent again. “W-Why are you free?”

“I had to break the seal or else they would’ve killed him,” Ryeowook sighed, “His soul would’ve been devoured by Zhoumi.”

Shaking his head in obvious confusion, Jongwoon grabbed Ryeowook’s arm, hauling him up. “We have to go! Master Cho was taken away by Zhoumi when the tower blew up. I don’t know where they disappeared.”

“Are you kidding me?” he groaned, getting up and following Jongwoon. “Leeteuk, come!”

The angel followed without a word, keeping up with them as they rushed down the stairs and back to the main interior. There was no direct entrance from there to the third floor, so they spiraled down to the second. 

Ryeowook thrust his hand into a shadow, yanking out what appeared to be a sleeping ghost. He came to “life” in an instant, blinking his bleary eyes as he was dragged along. “Hey! What’s going on?” he demanded, trying to get his feet properly under him. 

“Tell me where Zhoumi and Master Cho are,” Ryeowook glowered down at the ghost. 

“Why do you think I would know?” he demanded indignantly. 

“Shut up and tell me, Key,” he barked. 

“…what do I get in return?” 

Ryeowook shut his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself. It was a panic situation and yet this man had the nerve to ask something like that? Then again, they probably didn’t see it as a panic situation. Nothing would happen if Ryeowook was screwed over. “What do you want?”

“Move me to the top of the cases list.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

Key frowned. “Then give me access to the library.”

He sighed, eyeing the leering man. “You know—”

“—let me go to the library or I’m not gonna help you.”

“Fine!” Ryeowook snapped impatiently. “Where are they?”

Key smirked victoriously, “He took him to the third floor. That’s all I know.” He broke free of the butler’s hold, vanishing in a cloud of white smoke. Ryeowook shook his hand free of the ghost’s presence and sprinted down the corridor, making his way to the main staircase leading to the third floor. 

Jongwoon was right behind him, appearing antsy about the outcome as well. As much as Ryeowook would’ve liked to think the ghost cared, it was probably just curiosity that had him being helpful. The only way to deal with an eternity trapped in a mansion was to leech onto whatever was happening. Ryeowook came to a halt, head whirling around. “Shit, where’s Leeteuk?”

“I…,” Jongwoon looked around, “I don’t know…”

“Okay,” he tousled his hair in frustration, “it doesn’t matter right now.” Ryeowook emerged onto the third floor, peering around and listening. 

Faint voices could be heard to the right and he wasted no time in following the clue. None of the other spirits dared to come into Zhoumi’s territory, but after the seal was broken, there was a chance some of the more vengeful ones would attempt to invade. 

Ryeowook didn’t even want to think about how many boundaries had been torn apart ever since Kyuhyun’s arrival. He knew that man was bad news the second they met. Everything had been going wrong in a way it never had before. Ryeowook stopped before the master bedroom, noting with a hefty dose of chagrin that beyond those doors was the source of the voices. 

“Are they…,” Jongwoon trailed off, eyes widening. 

“No,” he muttered, “Well, kind of.” Ryeowook twisted the knob, pushing it in. The voices grew in volume and he made a face. “Dammit, Zhoumi.” 

The demon perked up at the sound of his name, lifting his head up from where he had been devouring the master. “His blood is magnificent, butler. Did you know he tasted so good?” he purred deep in his throat, tongue flicking out. 

“Get off of him,” Ryeowook inched closer, steadily keeping his guard up. 

“Why?” a slow, easy smile crossed Zhoumi’s lips. “Jealous?”

“As much as I loathe Master Cho, I’m bound to ensure his safety,” he ground out. “Now release him.” 

Zhoumi made a disappointed noise. “Why do you care so much about him and you barely look at me?” he tilted his head, “Am I not worth your time? Is Jongwoon the only one allowed to be with you? Is Master Cho the single man who can tie you up and do as he pleases?” His voice was rising in volume, eyes glowing bright with anger. 

If it was a different time and place, he would’ve taken the chance to wonder just how many residents had been watching him and Kyuhyun tussle in that room. Did all of them really have to come and see the greatest humiliation of Ryeowook’s supposed life? 

“That’s not it, Zhoumi,” he said in a softer voice. 

“Do you only let that fucking dirty angel touch you?” 

Ryeowook flinched. “Please, calm down,” he came closer, trying to ease his way into the space, “Leeteuk lost his mind a long time ago…he doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“That’s a lie!” he shrieked. Suddenly, Zhoumi stopped himself, shoulders slumping slightly as he brought down the rising tension of the room. Closing his eyes briefly, he opened them to reveal a faintly burning light in the dark depths. “…Listen up, caretaker. The fallen being is nothing more than a begging, pathetic and needy thing. He plays you constantly.”

“All of you play me constantly,” he cut dryly. 

The corner of Zhoumi’s mouth twitched up. “You’re easy to mess with, sweet caretaker.” He ran an idle finger over the thin, shallow slit running down Kyuhyun’s sternum. Blood stained his pale finger before he lapped it up, eyes never leaving the rigid Ryeowook. “I was trying to do you a favor by ridding this place of Leeteuk. You shouldn’t have interfered. Now that psychotic angel is traipsing around freely.”

“Demons are, by nature, not so considerate;” he responded flatly, “do not play me for a fool any longer.”

Zhoumi scoffed, digging his nails into the soft flesh of Kyuhyun’s chest. Ryeowook’s eyes widened and he instinctively lunged forward, only to be dragged to a halt by Jongwoon. The nails had increased their strength and speed, completely embedding inside the pale skin. 

A guttural screech rose up from Kyuhyun’s body, spasms rolling through him. The man’s back arched off the bed, a whimper making him drift back down to the sheets. Heavy pants stabbed Ryeowook like shards of glass, his heart pounding faster as he felt his responsibilities reaching a point of failure. 

“No, please, Zhoumi,” Ryeowook whispered, “don’t do anything more. I can’t…I can’t let you hurt him.”

“You physically cannot,” he murmured in disgust, “this stranger is more important than my happiness?”

“Will robbing the master of this mansion of his soul make you happy?” he demanded weakly. Ryeowook pushed himself up to a kneeling position, gazing up at the darkly glowering man. “I’ve broken enough laws this night. Another one won’t make any difference. What can I give you in exchange for Master Cho’s soul and freedom?”

Zhoumi smirked coldly. “You value this horrendous duty too much.” He tore his fingers out of the pale flesh, blood dripping from the wounds. “Do me the honor of a blood oath.”

“That’s absolutely—” Ryeowook cut himself off, lips pursing for a brief moment. “Do you realize how dangerous that will be?”

“For you, perhaps,” he admitted, “but for me, I can’t imagine much more than a reprimanding or two.” Zhoumi grinned. “You see, Hell is no fun. I’d rather be here as your…assistant of sorts. Is that such a terrible thing? Wouldn’t you enjoy the help?” He languidly climbed off the bed, coming down to finger Ryeowook’s chin, tipping it up. “I never plan to leave this mansion. Why not make a blood oath and move freely?”

“You’re too dangerous.”

Zhoumi shoved him aside, watching the butler crash and skid across the hardwood. “You gave that fucking angel freedom! He’s just as dangerous, if not more dangerous, than myself!” Leaning down, he snatched Ryeowook up by his collar, “The times are changing, my dear caretaker. Master Cho has shifted the balance and I can assure you that his loyalties do not lie with you. Having someone like me…plus that angel,” he shuddered, “on your side in flesh and blood will surely be an advantage.”

“I still so no value…,” Ryeowook knew his voice shook and that was all Zhoumi needed as verification. 

The demon pressed on, coiling his free arm around the slender male’s waist. “There is only conflict in the future. We both know it.”

“You realize that the moment the blood oath has been exchanged, your demonic powers will be sealed forever?” He watched him carefully, waiting for any chips in that mask. “Any hold you have over Master Cho will evaporate. His existence will become as crucial to you as it is to me.”

Zhoumi simply nodded, anticipation bubbling around him. “Take me already, Ryeowook,” he chuckled low and lulling. 

“Release your hold over Master Cho,” he responded quietly. 

Rolling his eyes, the demon did as he was told, healing the wound as well. Turning his attention back to Ryeowook, he closed the distance between them, closing his mouth over the submitting caretaker’s. 

They broke apart as their breathing became rapid and uneven. Ryeowook glared at him. “That was unnecessary.” 

“It was completely necessary,” he argued lightly, tilting his head down and digging his teeth into the man’s throat. Skin tore and sweet blood tickled his mouth. 

Ryeowook copied his example, craning his neck as he pierced the soft demon flesh, drinking up the cold, poisonous liquid. He groaned, shuddering as it filled him in the worst way possible. Slowly warming fingers laced with his own as a strong arm held him close. 

To the side, Jongwoon could only watch, having never seen such an oath be exchanged. It had been a taboo topic – a rumor, only, yet somehow he was witnessing it. Perhaps it was only Zhoumi’s fault, but Jongwoon felt as if he was catching an intimate moment for lovers. Was a blood oath so romantic? 

Moments later, Ryeowook released him, breathing hard as he nudged the ravenous demon to halt. Grudgingly, Zhoumi pulled away, licking his lips before pressing a deep kiss to the other male’s lips. 

Jongwoon covered his face, positive that he shouldn’t have been witnessing it now. 

“I swear utter loyalty to you, Kim Ryeowook,” he said softly, “as well as this mansion, and all rightful heirs to the property.” A wicked light shone in his eyes as he kissed the exhausted butler again, licking his lips teasingly. 

“Accepted,” Ryeowook mumbled, collapsing against the former demon’s body. 

The oath rippled through Zhoumi, surprising him as invisible chains seemed to coil and tighten around his limbs. Gritting his teeth as they continued to constrict, he drew deep breaths, focusing on holding up the shaking man in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyuhyun opened his eyes, blinking several times before managing a tired groan. What had happened? All he could recall was going to the third floor to check out his bedroom and then…everything went black. No. There was something else, right? 

He touched his head, feeling it aching. Cool, thin fingers brushed his forehead and then his eyes widened, body jerking back. 

“You fell some days ago,” Ryeowook said in a soft voice. The butler was as prim and proper as ever. His sleeves were rolled up, waistcoat carefully buttoned over his white collared shirt. There was a silver tray of food beside Kyuhyun’s bed with a steaming pot of tea on the tray. Fresh flowers decorated both bedside tables, sparkling in the early morning light. “It seems you haven’t been sleeping well recently or eating well for that matter. You slept soundly for three days straight.”

“It took a fall for me to actually rest?” he mused. Kyuhyun gazed at the food, curious as to how it had been made. 

Ryeowook seemed to notice the confusion and nodded out the door. “Your workers finished the kitchen within that time, what with you slave driving them night and day.” He poured the tea, offering it to Kyuhyun. 

“Why are you suddenly acting so…well?” He frowned skeptically, but he took the drink anyway. Kyuhyun sipped it, surprised at the lack of a burning sensation. “You…made this well.”

“I lied.”

“What?” He froze in mid-sip. 

“There are creatures here,” Ryeowook spoke carefully, taking the lid off of the prepared breakfast, “as you already know.” He picked up the silverware, cutting a sausage into bite sized pieces with precision. Forking one, he lifted it up to Kyuhyun’s lips, gazing at his master who opened his mouth, accepting the much needed food. “One of them you inadvertently freed. His name is Zhoumi, a demon,” Ryeowook glanced at the man, not surprised to see a lack of recollection. 

Offering him another morsel, Ryeowook continued, “The details are of little importance. The point is due to certain things, Zhoumi has gained the right to move freely throughout the mansion, unlike any other residents except for myself. Word travelled too quickly and unfortunately, many creatures are now hunting you.” 

“What?” Kyuhyun almost choked, coughing. 

Ryeowook placed a hand on his back, slightly alarmed. “Are you alright, Master Cho?”

“Please save your feigned concern,” he snapped, pushing the butler away. 

“It isn’t feigned,” he bit out, “I can assure you as much as I dislike the idea of caring about you, I am physical incapable of not caring.” Ryeowook sighed heavily, jaw taut. “As I was saying, there are several relatively dangerous residents and all of them are eyeing you now as my…weakness of sorts. I can’t refuse you and I cannot allow you to be harmed as you are the rightful heir to this mansion and therefore my master.” Grimacing, he picked up the utensils again, slicing up the pancakes. “…As such, I must be at your side at all times to ensure your safety.”

A strong hand closed around his wrist, stopping him mid-cut. Kyuhyun gave him an amused smirk. “By no means am I complaining about an effeminate butler…but to hear you say that you’re going to protect me…well, that only makes me want to laugh.”

Ryeowook didn’t dare yank away, having already felt the tides shifting. It was impossible to protect Kyuhyun fully, but for as long as he could, he would ward off all those influential – knowledgeable, beings. They would surely give Kyuhyun the information he would need to take full control of the mansion. If that were to happen, any and all work associated with the Afterlife would fall to ruin. Ryeowook couldn’t trust Kyuhyun to put the needs of all the spirits and creatures ahead of his own desires. 

“Maybe in strength I can’t compete with you,” he replied, “but in tools to barter with, I am vastly superior.” Ryeowook smiled a little at the anger sparking in Kyuhyun’s eyes. The man released him and Ryeowook went back to his job of cutting food. 

“So what now? I’m the master of a house that hates me?”

“They don’t wish to kill you,” he rolled his eyes, “They’re trying to rebel against me and…”

Kyuhyun seemed to fit the pieces together on his own, a low chuckle sending shivers down Ryeowook’s back. “Oh…I see. You’re the one that stands in their way and as fate would have it, I’m your opposite?” 

“Please eat and regain your strength. I wouldn’t want to undermine your confidence by having to rescue you from a second possession.” Ryeowook set the fork and knife down, heading for the door. 

“Tell me what you mean.”

He cringed, halting and speaking as quickly as possible. “You fell under Zhoumi’s influence. He was planning to use you so he could get to Leeteuk, the fallen angel. The plan didn’t work out. I came to free you from Zhoumi. I traded with him for your freedom.”

“Tell me what you traded.”

Ryeowook turned around, annoyed. Kyuhyun was watching him steadily though. “I gave him his freedom in the mansion for your freedom.”

“Tell me how he earned his freedom.”

His chest tightened and he threw another loathing glare at the man in bed. “…He exchanged a blood oath with me.”

“Tell me what a blood oath is.”

“It’s a transfer. He relinquishes his demonic powers in exchange for mine. It’s an oath of brotherhood and loyalty. Everything that I am loyal to, he is now loyal to as well.”

Kyuhyun was smiling then and Ryeowook knew in an instant that he was up against someone far more cunning than the average Human. “He’s loyal to me as well then? Tell me who he is more loyal to between you and me.

“Both of us, equally,” he responded tightly. 

“Hmm…,” he laughed quietly, “You may go now.”

Ryeowook released a held breath, rushing out of the room. His chest beat erratically, though he was positive that a heart shouldn’t have existed inside of him. Shaking his head, he refused to open that box of issues. It had been too many years already and he had forgotten what Human life was like. At that point, Ryeowook had no idea if he was ever human, considering all of the years where he had been treated as anything but.

There were things he did that shouldn’t have been normal, yet were accepted by all, even him. 

The sound of drilling caught his attention. Ryeowook stopped by a window, peering out into the backyard of the property. It was a lengthy lawn they had and it appeared as if a very large hole was being dug out. How reassuring. 

Shaking his head in disgust, he tried not to envision what would become of the mansion. Just Kyuhyun was enough of a hassle. What would happen when hundreds of humans were traipsing in and out of the place? How could he ensure their safety and the safety of all the mansion’s protective seals? 

Leeteuk was only one of many dangerous creatures, and he and Zhoumi were already out and about. Ryeowook didn’t even want to imagine what sort of mayhem would ensue once – not if – the others got out. 

“Excuse me, is Kyuhyun awake?”

Ryeowook blinked, turning his head to see a boy with a school bag standing a few feet away. He seemed concerned, skin smooth and white, but brow furrowed. A taller, thinner man had an arm around his small waist and sunglasses propped atop his head of black silken hair. “Ah…yes, Master Cho is up at this time. Do excuse me I did not get your names last time.”

“I’m Henry,” the cuter one waved and smiled, “and this one,” he nodded up at the older man, “is Heechul-hyung. We’re friends of Kyuhyun. Sungmin-hyung let us in, so I was hoping that we could come and visit.”

“You’re the butler?” Heechul questioned, eyes sparkling with interest when Ryeowook nodded. “Ah…well, thank you for driving our dear Kyu crazy. I haven’t seen him so alive in a long time…or probably ever for that matter.”

Ryeowook warily smiled. “I cannot say that I enjoy Master Cho’s volatile moods.”

Heechul laughed. “He’s not gonna get any better, but you learn to live with it. Could you make us some breakfast? Neither of us has eaten yet.”

“Hyung!” Henry scolded. 

“What?” he demanded, surprised, “The butler can’t mind. He’s the staff. It’s fine.”

“But—”

“He is correct,” Ryeowook interrupted, bowing slightly to them, “I will prepare enough portions for the both of you, so please make yourselves comfortable in Master Cho’s quarters.”

Henry pushed away from Heechul, turning to walk with Ryeowook. “I’m gonna go help him.”

“Why are you so difficult?” Heechul called, before shaking his head and storming into Kyuhyun’s bedroom. 

“So what’s your name?” Henry asked, leaning over to look at the butler. 

“Ryeowook,” he responded, taking the steps down to the main level swiftly. On his heels was the young boy, apparently bent on keeping him company. As much as Ryeowook was flattered by the kindness of such a innocent human, he had no intention of befriending someone who shouldn’t have even been on the premises. 

They entered the kitchen which had been fully stocked with ingredients upon the request of Kyuhyun’s advisors. During his bedridden days, they had overseen the continued restoration and renovation. 

As far as Ryeowook knew, the chefs were not to start coming to work until the official opening of the house to the public. In the mean time, recipes were being tried out during a designated time every day and Ryeowook had personally taken charge of making food as needed for tired workers. Having any of them drop dead from exhaustion would mean an entire police investigation of the property and surely no one wanted that. Ryeowook didn’t want to explain all of the issues concerning the building. 

“What are we making?” Henry prompted. 

“What would you like to eat?” he returned, washing his hands in the modernized sink. Ryeowook wouldn’t have ever though running water would exist in the mansion, and yet there it was. Wash basins were something of the past it seemed. 

“Uhm…can we eat something Chinese?” 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.”

“What about fried rice? Is that too hard?” Henry seemed to worry, eyes flooding with uncertainty.

Ryeowook just shook his head. “I can manage that. Do you happen to have a recipe?”

The boy was about to say yes, but then he smiled brightly. “Why don’t I just make it? I’ll make enough for you too, Ryeowook-hyung, so please let me.” Before any argument could be formed, Henry was rummaging around the kitchen, doing as he pleased. 

Stifling a sigh, Ryeowook nodded and walked over to the table, sitting down. 

***

“D-Dammit Heechul…,” Kyuhyun panted, gripping the bed sheets as the older male went down on him. The room had the faint aroma of cooling tea, early morning, and heavy duty steel. A window had been opened some time before, allowing in fresh air and the groaning of drills. 

With a chuckle, Heechul resurfaced, licking his lips and stroking the stiff shaft. “You know, that butler is so much cuter up close. Why haven’t you tried to get in his pants yet?”

“He’s not someone I want very much,” he ground out, “And you do know that this is ridiculous. You should be doing this with Henry considering he’s just downstairs.”

“And by just downstairs you mean several floors below us,” Heechul corrected, squeezing the length. “He’s not gonna find out and if he does…well…,” he shrugged.

Kyuhyun eyed his friend warily. “You don’t give a shit about anything, do you?”

“I don’t give a shit about a kid who’s not gonna be around much longer,” he snapped. 

Even with all of the noise everywhere, Kyuhyun could feel the heavy silence settling down. What was Heechul talking about? It was hard to focus on him when he refused to let his junk go. Sighing, he resigned himself to silently accepting the hand job. 

Moments after Kyuhyun’s vision cleared and Heechul was cleaning his hands, the tense silence was winding itself back around the room. Fixing his pants, Kyuhyun looked at his friend’s backside, studying him with a certain level of discomfort and concern. It wasn’t every day that Heechul lost his cool in such a sincere way. 

“Now what’s going on with Henry?” Kyuhyun deadpanned, deciding the direct approach was the best. 

Heechul wiped his hands off with a paper towel. “I overheard a conversation between him and Donghae the other day. They were making plans to go tour Canada together since Henry’s student visa is up.”

“…and?” 

“What do you mean ‘and’?” he barked, “It’s clear that he’s running off with Donghae!”

“You’re overreacting.”

Heechul’s eyes narrowed. “I know how close they are. They have movie nights and they go eat together and I swear I don’t know how many times I’ve caught them sprawled on the floor cuddling in their sleep.” He tossed the used paper towel into a waste bin. “Henry’s planning to break up with me. I already know it.”

“So you’re gonna fuck around to get back at him for doing nothing?” Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. “His best friend is Donghae. What are you expecting? They’ve known each other for so long. It means nothing that they hang out.”

“They’re going on a vacation together. How the hell is that okay?” he demanded. “I haven’t even gone on vacation with him!”

“Then go on a damn vacation with him!” he retorted, “It’s not that difficult!”

Heechul’s nose wrinkled in obstinate disgust. “Yeah okay. I’m gonna take advice from a loveless asshole.” He snatched up his coat, walking to the door. “Maybe when you learn a thing or two about relationships, I’ll actually listen to your bullshit advice.”

The door slammed shut and Kyuhyun was left wondering just how much of a self-centered ass Heechul had to be. Wasn’t the answer clear? Why did he have to complicate it with bitchy mood swings and revenge? Pop culture had to be the cause of so much insane behavior from…well, everyone. 

Climbing out of bed, Kyuhyun yawned and headed for the shower. It would be a busy day.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryeowook knew the moment the lock turned and Kyuhyun was coming towards him that there was no escape. It wasn’t sudden. In fact, it seemed to be just about the right time. After what happened some days ago, he couldn’t have expected any less from the man. 

Ever since that day with Zhoumi, the ex-demon hadn’t been showing his face and Ryeowook had a feeling it was another plot. All he knew how to do was plan and execute ridiculous things that somehow helped him and fucked everyone else over. Ryeowook had a feeling Jongwoon knew something about Zhoumi’s dealings around the mansion, but he refused to ask – something told him Jongwoon had no intention of informing him either. 

There were certain things they kept from him, much like how children will keep things from their parents or teachers. It’s out of a fear that they won’t understand or they’ll try to meddle. 

Ryeowook couldn’t say he was any different. 

But because of the apparent hushed behavior of all of the apparitions of the mansion, he had been unable to distract himself any longer from Kyuhyun’s prying ways. It had been clear for a while that he had every intention of interrogating Ryeowook to the ends of the…mansion, if necessary. 

To prove his point, Kyuhyun had brought along a journal filled with questions and information. His eyes were sharp and focused as he backed the butler up, watching his slender body fumble and land on the ornate couch. “Are you ready to answer my questions, butler?” Kyuhyun prompted, sitting down on the coffee table in front of the man. 

“No,” he answered dryly. 

“Tell me everything you know about Zhoumi.”

Ryeowook flinched, feeling the tightest chains coil even tighter around him, forcing the breath of answer out. “A demon,” he whispered, “one of the many dangerous residents of this mansion. He escaped from Hell using a doppelganger to hold his place. There is no legal proof that he left Hell and therefore he’s permanently stuck in purgatory until the filing is done.” He took a deep breath, “He was imprisoned on the third floor. The only one who could break it was the master of the household…you.” 

“I feel like you’re blaming me,” Kyuhyun drawled. 

“Who should I blame if not you?” he quipped.

The man scoffed, leaning forward until they were eye to eye, faces barely a breath apart, “If I had known a thing or two about this mansion – things you definitely know about – then I wouldn’t have unleashed a fucking monster, now would I have?” 

Ryeowook didn’t answer, leaning away from the closed space. “I thought Zhoumi just wanted to devour Leeteuk’s soul because…well, demons have a certain taste for souls: tainted or not. He needed someone to break the seal on the tower, and you were the only one available. I thought that was his intended goal, but all things considered, it appears that was simply well-planned bait for getting me to perform a blood oath.”

“Tell me why that’s so important. A Hellish creature shouldn’t want to be trapped in a mansion for the rest of eternity, so why?” Kyuhyun would admit that this was what had perturbed him the most about all that had happened. To be fair, he had so little recollection of anything from that night, but for someone with demonic abilities to give all of that up for a shitty eternity in purgatory…that made absolutely no sense. 

“Once sentenced to this mansion – or middle house,” Ryeowook explained, “there is only Hell or Heaven. Someone who faked his existence in Hell is going to be severely punished for escaping and being proven to have falsified his identity. Zhoumi has no way of entering Heaven, clearly.” He looked around the room as if meaning to indicate the entire structure itself. “…There’s nothing to do but control the middle house – the place where all decisions and cases are built. I’m not sure what his eventual goals are, I just know that presently he’s achieved a minor victory.”

Kyuhyun scribbled something in the journal, wasting no time in moving onto the next question. “Tell me what you are in full detail.” He glared up at the butler who had been tightlipped since their initial meeting. “It’s about time I hear about you, considering you are my butler. I can’t change that fact and you can’t either. At best, we need to find mutual ground and thus far, I feel as if we’re constantly aiming rocket launchers at one another.”

He held his tongue, not wanting to express that that was exactly what they were doing. To say he was destined to serve Kyuhyun wouldn’t be inaccurate, yet at the same time, he was destined to struggle against this tyrant. Ryeowook knew Zhoumi was right about a lot of things concerning this particular choice of topic. 

No matter what came in the future, it would be a battle of differences. Kyuhyun had no intention of preserving the property even after learning about it. From what Ryeowook had seen in his personality thus far, it was no stretch of the imagination to think his master was dead-set on getting what he wanted. Appealing to his kindness wasn’t an option when there was such a absolute, obsessive gleam in his eyes. 

The future he envisioned was in this mansion and this mansion alone. 

“Speak, Ryeowook.”

His body shuddered at the sound of his name, practically forcing the words out. “I don’t remember much of myself,” he stated in a strained voice, “I’ve been this mansion’s caretaker since the second generation owners that lived several hundred years ago. Descendants have come in and out over the course of history, some nicer than others and bearing news of the modernizing world.” Ryeowook shut his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. “Seventy years have passed since the last heir of the mansion has set foot inside the grounds.”

“Answer all of my questions from here on out,” Kyuhyun began, “have you lived here consistently for all of that time?”

“I’ve travelled sporadically between Heaven and Hell. I don’t know how much time I’ve spent in each place, however, I recall being away for a lengthy amount of time and coming back with barely any memory of this mansion or its residents.” Ryeowook fidgeted, flexing and curling his hands. “There are things that happened in the mansion that I’m completely unaware of.”

“What is your job?” This was another thing that had been bugging him. Just what did a butler in a rundown mansion do? 

Ryeowook smiled faintly, grimly. “I gather evidence for sending spirits up or down. Those trapped here committed a sin, are confused, or in some other way bound to Earth. My job is to make them face judgment properly and until that happens; they are in this holding cell mansion.” He glanced at Kyuhyun. “Does that make sense?”

“Somewhat,” he conceded. “But what about those that appeared in the mansion without any idea why they are here?”

“I retrieve files from Heaven or Hell by bartering. It’s like a lawyer,” he stated, “I gather information as best I can from different sources until a sturdy case has been built.” 

Kyuhyun smirked. “I suppose a face like yours would make it easy to get information.”

“And I suppose your insanity really makes it easy for you to establish this mansion as a horrifying house of wonders,” he bit back.

“Choke yourself.”

Ryeowook’s eyes widened, but before he could say anything, his own hands were curling around his throat, squeezing harshly. He gasped, panic rising as he watched Kyuhyun’s growing amusement. 

“Those comments aren’t appreciated,” he murmured, “I’d love to shut that stupid mouth of yours – always spewing shit that pisses me off.” Kyuhyun felt the mansion beginning to shake and groan. “…Release yourself.”

The building calmed as Ryeowook inhaled sharply, coughing and grasping his chest, slumped over the couch. Tears rimmed his eyes as he tried to keep the air flowing through his bruised, swelling throat. 

“Remember what will happen next time you speak out of term.”

“You’re a psycho!” his voice cracked at the end as he went into another fit of coughs. For a moment, Ryeowook wondered just how someone like that had a friend as kind as Henry. 

Speaking of which, what had happened to his lover? One moment he was there and the next he had left without a word. It was very odd behavior. From what Ryeowook had seen from Henry though, it had been a common occurrence as of late. 

“You just don’t learn, do you?” Kyuhyun tilted his head. “Where did you learn such insolence?” He was pinning Ryeowook down on the couch in an instant, eyes lidded and cold with fury. “As a butler of so many years, how are you incapable of understanding simple obedience?” Kyuhyun kept his weight heavy on the writhing man’s hips, hands tightly curled around his wrists. 

“I didn’t learn insolence,” he said slowly, carefully, “I don’t recognize you as my master, whether or not my body does.” Ryeowook bared his teeth, “Obedience is earned, just like any other loyalty trait.”

“Yet you can’t refuse me?” he laughed sharply, “Aren’t you just a contradictory little fucker?” 

“Like I said—”

“—Silence.”

Ryeowook’s mouth shut immediately. 

Kyuhyun sighed. “From now on, you will never withhold information from me pertaining to any residents of the mansion. I am to know everything and anything should it pose even the slightest inconvenience.” He loosened his bruising grip, “Furthermore, you will stay in the branching room of my suite. Move your things out of the servant quarters by tonight.”

“What…?” he was gazing up at the man incredulously. 

“Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer…it’s a very common phrase, isn’t it?” Kyuhyun pushed off of the butler. “Prepare me lunch.” And then he grabbed his journal, exiting the room. 

The moment the door closed, another voice was filling the silence. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing going on between you two?” Jongwoon questioned, emerging from the shadows. The afternoon wasn’t particularly sunny, allowing for heavier dark spots around the mansion. “I bet if you two just…get together for a night, things would be a lot less tense.”

“Please don’t blame our differences on sexual tension,” Ryeowook sighed, raking fingers through his hair. 

“Then what do you blame it on?” he cocked an eyebrow. “He really enjoys dominating you and it doesn’t seem like you mind it.”

Ryeowook frowned. “Did you not see what he did to me when I defied him?”

“Some light choking,” he dismissed, “that was hardly dangerous.”

“He only stopped at the fear of the mansion crumbling!” he exclaimed. 

Jongwoon smiled, “It’s nice to see you lively, Ryeowook. As much as that liveliness might stem from pent-up sexual needs, I still am happy that you’re not so closed off anymore.”

“Why did you come here?” he demanded, trying to avoid anymore kind words from a dead man. 

“Key has been bugging me to bug you,” he replied, “You promised him access to the library and he’s getting antsy now.”

“Oh, I forgot,” Ryeowook gasped, standing up and fixing his clothing as he hurried to the door. “Tell him to wait by the library doors. I’ll get them open.”

“He’s already waiting!” Jongwoon called before the door closed. 

 

The library doors were shut tightly and Key was impatiently tapping his foot, arms crossed as he stood outside of them. Ryeowook met his gaze apologetically. The ghost just snorted and stepped aside. 

“You’re so slow,” he complained. 

“I’ve been busy,” Ryeowook responded, which wasn’t a lie. Kyuhyun had been busy and Ryeowook had been equally busy fighting with his staff about restricted areas. Most of them ended with the butler’s victory, but other times he had to stall until Kyuhyun made an appearance and dismissed the staff. 

Key just shook his head, having clearly kept out of everyone’s way while waiting for his present – the library. 

Peeling away the seal, Ryeowook pushed the door open for him. Without delay, the ghost lunged over the threshold and straight into the arms of a surprised apparition. “Once you’ve been admitted into this section of the mansion, remember that leaving will be impossible,” Ryeowook reminded, hand on the door knob. 

He refused to look around the trashed library. It wasn’t a dangerous sector of the household, but it was a verified and secure holding cell within the mansion holding cell. No one could get in or out without Ryeowook’s permission. However, with Zhoumi’s brotherhood, it would not be unlikely for him to have the same abilities. 

“I’m finally with him again,” Key said softly, “I don’t plan on running away again.”

Ryeowook was positive that that was a bold faced lie. In another hundred years, Key would be banging on the door, crying and pleading to escape. That’s what he and his lover were like. They weren’t meant to spend an eternity together and Key had forgotten that while being bored out of his mind.

“Then goodbye,” Ryeowook replied curtly, shutting the door and sealing it back up. 

“Is the seal necessary?” Zhoumi’s hand closed around his shoulder. 

The butler fumbled, but managed to secure the lock. Turning around, he shrugged off the hand, gazing up at the tall, beautiful man. “It keeps the order.”

“Does it? Don’t these restrictions just piss everyone off?”

“If everyone was running rampant, do you think order could ever be achieved?” 

Zhoumi seemed to consider that for a second. “All of the seals will eventually have to disappear if you’re planning to stand a chance against our master’s plans.” He smirked. “You’re still too weak, caretaker.”

“Where have you been?”

He shrugged lightly. “I’ve been exploring and doing what all great advisors do.” Zhoumi approached him, slinging an arm around his shoulders and running a hand soothingly up his chest. “I’m making connections…for you.” His teeth grazed Ryeowook’s jaw, tip of tongue trailing along the prominent bone. 

“Go make sure none of the workers attempt to enter restricted areas.” He pulled away from the man, glancing back at him to see annoyance fluttering across his features. “Obedience is a bitch, isn’t it?” Ryeowook smiled, heading to the door and slamming it behind him. 

Zhoumi gritted his teeth, willing his body not to listen, yet it was impossible. Legs were stretching and pulling him. Sighing, he accepted it…for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11

 

The restaurant was dimly lit, warm gold light pouring down between thick shadows. Soft voices and intimate whispers floated around as Kyuhyun was brought to a black leather booth. Two menus were set down along with a wine menu.

Across from him, Donghae slid into the seat, undoing the button of his blazer and getting comfortable. He flashed a charming smile at the waitress who quickly greeted him and started explaining the specials. Donghae nodded along, and Kyuhyun had no doubt the guy was sincerely interested.

However, the end was always the same.

“I’ll just have the usual,” they both stated, knowing full well that every server and chef and manager in that restaurant knew them by name and face. It was a requirement of working at such a high end restaurant. Knowing the regulars was absolutely necessary.

Soon enough, they were left alone and Kyuhyun wasted no time. “I hear you’re heading to Canada with Henry? And how was his graduation today?”

“Yeah!” Donghae’s face lit up. “He’s been chattering on and on about it since we bought the plane tickets. Apparently there’s a bunch of cool stuff to do and when get bored, there’s plenty of shopping districts as well. Oh and his graduation was cool. I took tons of pictures, so check them out when you have a chance.”

“You realize that Heechul is maddeningly jealous, right?” he prompted, keeping note of where those pictures were. He could look at them during a particularly stressful time and maybe it would cheer him up. After all, Donghae and Henry were an infamous duo when it came to humor and idiocy.

The happiness faltered. “Oh…,” Donghae paused, “I hadn’t really thought about it, but he probably doesn’t care all that much.” He chewed his bottom lip, looking rather guilty. “He’s nice and all, but out of everyone, you should know best that he doesn’t liked Henry as much as he lets on.”

Kyuhyun was sincerely surprised. Of all his friends, the least perceptive had always been their gullible Donghae, but he had caught onto the little thing going on between him and Heechul. “How did you know?”

If it wasn’t for the dim lighting, he was sure that he would be able to see the man’s facial coloring better. “Uh,” he licked his lips, “well, apparently Henry came to the club one night and when he was coming into the room…he sort of heard you two.” Donghae shrugged. “He came over and cried, but nothing happened. He fell asleep from exhaustion I think.” Sighing, he leaned back against the leather backing, “I always ask him why he stays with Heechul, and he just says that he doesn’t want to hurt him by breaking up. Henry hates conflict and he’s still so young, so I sort of understood where he was coming from.”

“And you’re not pushing him to end their weird thing?” he tilted his head, confused.

“He’s not exactly invested in Heechul for the long haul,” Donghae’s mouth tugged up at the corner. “Henry’s not exactly someone who falls head-over-heels in a matter of months. I’m sure he’s planning to end things before we head back to Canada. It’ll be a good excuse.”

Kyuhyun pursed his lips. “That boy…he’s gonna be eaten alive one day. How can he handle people like us?”

“We aren’t nearly as bad as you think,” Donghae corrected, smiling a little wider. “Anyway, how are renovations going? I’ve heard rumors floating all around the club and Sungmin can’t keep his mouth shut either. I don’t know how many times he’s told drunken stories about ghosts and freaks wandering the halls of Devil’s Mansion.”

“He’s not lying at least,” he offered, only then realizing that his friend had yet to see the mansion. Kyuhyun sighed at the sight of Donghae’s widening, horrified eyes. “Calm down, they aren’t like the movies or anything. Well, most of them aren’t.”

“You’re totally screwing with me, right?”

Kyuhyun shook his head. “No, they’re there. Just the other day I released a demon.” He saw the growing fear on the man’s face and quickly amended himself, “I’m just joking, Hae. Calm down.” _I’m totally not joking and you’re never going to come over now._

“Oh…,” he slumped down, smiling in relief, “I was so scared for a second. Demons…man. That would be so freaky if it was real.”

He just mumbled his agreement, not wanting to push it.

 

“Welcome back, Master Cho.”

Kyuhyun nearly had a fit as he shut the front door behind him. Glowering at the butler sitting on the staircase, he turned around and swiftly locked the door before approaching Ryeowook. “What are you doing?” he inquired suspiciously.

It was rare for Ryeowook to act like anything but an insolent manservant. He hated being near Kyuhyun if it wasn’t necessary and he loathed doing anything more than required.

Peering around, Kyuhyun took a moment to study the progress of the mansion. The important fixtures had been installed and resurfacing as well as cosmetic changes were underway. From the looks of it, the business would most definitely be open by the end of June – just a couple of months away.

By that time, he hadn’t considered that Henry would be back in his homeland and Donghae could very well still be there with him. He had no idea how long they were staying, but by the looks of it, neither of them was very stressed out about the length of their vacation. Donghae could sustain his business through phone calls, video messaging, and emails, eliminating the need for him to remain in Korea constantly.

“I was waiting for you,” Ryeowook responded, standing up. “If you’ve forgotten so quickly, I’m unable to enter your quarters without your presence. It’s a safety feature, in a way.”

Kyuhyun blinked, realizing that he had been told this before. Sighing, he simply nodded and shrugged off his jacket. “Were there any oddities today?” He ascended the steps, passing his jacket to Ryeowook who routinely folded it, and laid it across one arm.

“Zhoumi continues to play his games with the ghosts and rebels. I’ve been informed that Leeteuk was found on the rooftop and that’s where he spends all of his time now. Other than that, there were no other strange occurrences,” Ryeowook informed calmly.

The grandfather clock struck midnight and immediately the butler grabbed his master, pressing him into a pool of light streaming through an arched window. “What are you—” Kyuhyun demanded, but a hand over his mouth stopped him.

In a flash, high pitched shrieks tore through the second floor corridor. Banshees soared through the stone walled hall, cackling joined the chaotic cheers and screams and whoops. Ryeowook could see it reflected in the man’s eyes. The longer he spent in Devil’s Mansion, the stronger his spiritual sense became.

Soon enough, the other, fainter creatures would become clear. Whether or not that was good…Ryeowook didn’t know. He kept his firm grip on Kyuhyun, not daring to let him be touched by the march of insane apparitions.

They were the lost souls that no matter what Ryeowook did, were too old or simply too delusional to save. Records of them had been burned and their existence in the mansion had become a permanent, but limited one.

Ryeowook gazed at the mess of tattered clothing, transparent hollow cheeked faces, and tangled black locks streaming like worn-out flags. They were blind to the other residents and could only escape at one time every month – the final day at midnight. As terrifying as their appearances were, they really were harmless. The final banshee came screeching down the hall, disappearing as the dead end neared at the opposing end.

Letting out a sigh, he released Kyuhyun. “They’re parading banshees. They appear at the end of every month at the midnight hour. It’s the only time, so please don’t be alarmed.” Ryeowook searched his master’s eyes for any assurance that he understood and wasn’t shell-shocked. “I only pushed you out of their way. No matter what though, they simply pass through solid objects, including humans, with ease. Their blindness prevents them from targeting anyone for malicious or benevolent reasons.”

“I…need to get to bed,” he rubbed his face, looking tired. Kyuhyun turned and headed up the stairwell leading the third floor.

They closed the master suite doors behind them and Ryeowook bowed quickly before making his way towards the small branch room.

“Wait.”

 _Dammit._ Ryeowook slowly twisted around. “Yes?”

“What do you think of affairs?”

“Pardon me, sir?” His brows drew together in confusion.

Kyuhyun took off his shirt, opening up the dresser to retrieve a comfier tee for sleeping. “I’m asking what you think of it…cheating, lovers, infidelity.”

“I have no particular opinion on the matter,” Ryeowook answered slowly. “Human betrayal is not something common in these parts.”

He dropped his pants, pulling sweats on over his boxers. Kyuhyun flopped back on his bed, eyes shutting at the softness of the mattress and comforter. “I don’t have much of an opinion either,” he admitted with a chuckle, “I always thought it was weird to be devoid of emotions…but it just seemed to me that if sex was a problem, then perhaps you aren’t meant to be with someone you can’t even be faithful to.”

“Your thoughts are purer than I would’ve thought.”

Kyuhyun snorted. “Love is foolish because of things like fidelity. People are fickle. We don’t take to cages well, and marriage is certainly a very large cage.”

“Do you plan on being a bachelor forever?” Ryeowook mused.

“I’ll be one so long as I have nothing more than hormonal needs.” Kyuhyun gazed up at the ceiling. “Marriage…love…all of it is simply ridiculous and weakening.”

“Compassion and mercy are also crippling to you?” he guessed.

“You would know better than most, wouldn’t you?”

Ryeowook winced. “Am I dismissed, Master Cho?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. Good night.”

“Good night, butler.”

***

To say surprised would be an understatement. Ryeowook didn’t think in a million years that Henry would come by to say goodbye. Where was the kid going? When he entered the mansion, he immediately sought out Ryeowook, smile brimming and phone at the ready.

The butler, who had been doing laundry in the side yard where construction had yet to begin, looked up to see the baby-faced college graduate standing over him.

Sunlight was strong that early morning, forewarning of a heated day to come. Spring had been warmer than in the past, and Ryeowook almost felt bad for the workers…almost. At the very least, he did try to offer them a snack or drink once in a while. There was a fully equipped kitchen with no purpose at present.

“Hey, Ryeowook!” Henry waved, grinning.

“Good morning, Henry,” Ryeowook responded with a nod, stepping away from the washboard and soapy water.

“So I came by to say goodbye,” he explained, “I’m heading back to Canada and I was wondering if you wanted me to send you anything? Do you like anything?”

The butler frowned, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Henry chuckled. “I mean, don’t you want anything? A souvenir! We’re pretty famous for our waterfall, so maybe you want a mini-waterfall statue? Or a snow globe thing?”

“You…want to get me something?” Ryeowook asked softly, tentatively. It had to be a joke. He hadn’t received a present since…since quite a long time ago. “Are you offering to get me a present?”

“I’m not offering, I’m insisting,” Henry corrected, “so should I guess or is there something?” He cocked his head, a playful smile touching his lips. “Not to be mean, Ryeowook, but I get the feeling that you don’t get out much…maybe a few bridal monthly magazines would be good?”

His jaw slackened and he was sure heat was crawling up his neck. “Why would you say such a thing? I am not a woman, nor am I a bride,” the caretaker demanded.

The boy just laughed. “You seem like you would like all of the stuff in those magazines! But if you don’t want that, I’ll think of something.” He winked, “Okay, well, I’m gonna head out! I’ll come for a vacation once in a while, alright?” Henry bowed his head, “Please take care of Kyuhyun. He’s crazy and…just really crazy, but he’s also passionate and driven. So make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble?”

Ryeowook sighed, “I will do the best that I can. He and I are rather volatile.” He returned the courteous bow, “Have a safe trip, Henry Lau. If you require anything, do not hesitate to call. I am not sure how helpful I can be, but I would very much like to know that you are doing well.” He slipped a card out of his pocket, pressing it into the younger man’s hand.

“T-Thank you,” he blinked, eyes widening slightly. “I’ll use it…for sure.” Nodding, he waved and turned away. “Bye, Ryeowook!”

Once he was out of sight, the butler sat back down on his stool, continuing to scrub at the forgotten clothing.

“Is there a reason you’re washing my clothes like that?” Kyuhyun’s voice questioned, sounding more amused than anything else.

Ryeowook looked up, seeing his master coming around the corner, still dressed in his bathrobe. “Why aren’t you dressed, master?” he grimaced. “That isn’t proper.”

“Answer my questions like you’re supposed to,” he ground out.

“There is no other way to wash them,” he responded, “I have no washing machine and even if I did, I wouldn’t use it. Your clothing is delicate and should thus be properly hand-washed, not thrown into a clunky machine of death to be shredded.”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. “You’re overreacting.” He sipped his cup of coffee. “The washer and dryer will be arriving at the end of next month. You will use it to wash the less important garments of workers and other human residents. Understood?”

“Not yours though, Master Cho?” Ryeowook raised an eyebrow.

“No,” he nodded slowly, “not mine.” Kyuhyun leaned against the wall of the mansion, watching the butler scrubbing with practiced ease at the shirt. “Tell me what you honestly think of me.”

“You’re a pompous bastard with a violent temperament,” he answered without hesitation, wringing the shirt out.

Kyuhyun frowned, but he couldn’t seem to deny all of it. “I’m not a pompous ass all the time.”

“To me you are.”

“Am I being one right now?”

Ryeowook sighed under his breath. “What are you trying to accomplish? The moment I say anything out of line, you’re going to make me break my ankle or tell me to punch myself, isn’t that right?”

“I promise I won’t,” he closed his eyes, “Please trust me when I say that words slip when I’m angry. I didn’t mean for you to actually choke yourself.”

“You didn’t seem very regretful after it began.”

“True,” Kyuhyun admitted, “but have you never been in so much control that you’re just high on it? That’s what it feels like when you do the most insane things because of a simple order. I don’t think I’m evil,” he murmured, “but Henry was right. I am crazy at times, and I lose my mind…and you probably don’t help at all what with your submissiveness, but it is easy to be who I am around you.”

Ryeowook looked up, eyes narrowed. “There were so many negatives in that rant that I couldn’t seem to pinpoint the positive things.”

“I said it’s easy to be around you,” Kyuhyun hissed childishly, “you know, when I’m not ready to explode from aggravation.”

“I have to defend this mansion as it crumbles. I’m fighting a one man war against you and your workers. Do excuse me if I lash out every once or twice a day at you,” he bit out sarcastically.

“Am I ever easy to be around?”

Ryeowook let his bitterness seep away for a moment as stood to hang up a garment for drying. “You’re the only human contact I’ve had in many years. As much as I hate to say it, yes you can be pleasant…but it’s so small and completely minimal that I can’t imagine you as a kind or easy-going person.”

“I’m not easy-going.” He shrugged, “That’s part of my personality.”

“I realize that.”

“I was thinking about that demon the other day.” Kyuhyun noticed how the butler perked up in a bad way. “You told me after you got attacked by Leeteuk a while back…that demons aren’t living in this mansion. I had no idea you were capable of lying to me.”

Ryeowook frowned. “It wasn’t a lie. Zhoumi masqueraded as a ghost, so technically there are no demons. We do not welcome creatures from Heaven or Hell, unless they’ve been exiled from either one. Even then, it’s not common to take in creatures like Leeteuk. He’s just too unstable and neither Heaven nor Hell wants him.”

“That’s a sad existence.”

“Are you sympathizing with us now?” he smiled coldly.

Annoyance sparked in Kyuhyun’s eyes. “Are you forgetting who always comes to your rescue when workers are exploiting restricted areas? I’m not a fool. I know there are things in this mansion that are struggling to move on. It is a depressing way to live.” His gaze lingered on Ryeowook in almost pity, but the butler turned his head away too quickly to feel worse about himself.

“You can see them more clearly now.”

He didn’t deny it.

“As you adapt, are you really going to be able to deal with them roaming around? Won’t your guests feel uncomfortable?”

“You don’t seem to know what sorts of people would dare to come here for a night of fun,” Kyuhyun chuckled.

“I’d rather not know.”

“You’ll come to know them well.” He smiled. “You aren’t on duty while events are going on.”

Ryeowook blinked. “What?”

“I changed my original plans…slightly,” Kyuhyun’s eyes moved back and forth as if weighing his options, “You have two roles, depending on the event. If it’s a horror show or a ghost tour of sorts, then I fully expect you to play the creepy butler.”

“I’d hate to burst your bubble already, but I’m not very terrifying.”

“So you know it!”

Ryeowook frowned deeper.

“We’ll give you a mask or something,” he grinned, “anyway, the other events of a more pleasurable mood will have you acting as my lover. Do you understand?”

“Why?” he stood up, outrage on his face. “It was bad enough that one time with your worker!”

“Because people will grope you quite aggressively,” Kyuhyun chuckled, finishing his coffee and putting the mug in Ryeowook’s hand. “I don’t need you plotting revenge against me for things I can’t control. So you can pull yourself together every few nights, can’t you? I think you can.” He opened the door, yawning. “See you.”

Ryeowook stared at the mug, before hurling it into the yard and watching it shatter. “He’s so irritating…,” he muttered.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Time passed, fights were repeated, and renovations went on. Life wasn’t settling down, but that was to be expected at the Devil’s Mansion. Ryeowook had grown accustomed to Kyuhyun’s volatile mood swings like any other loyal butler, but that hardly meant he took it for what it was.

Zhoumi popped up every once in a while to check in or ask for favors which were rejected most of the time. The ghosts were becoming more and more restless – no doubt due to that ex-demon’s words. He had a way of manipulating and hypnotizing, as already shown through Kyuhyun’s easily possessed mind and body. Ryeowook had no intention of getting any more involved with Zhoumi’s affairs if he could help it.

Of course he knew there was a battle for control, but it hadn’t even begun.

The ex-demon, however, didn’t quite see it that way. It was a supremacy struggle from the very moment Kyuhyun showed up on that rotten porch and said he was taking it over.

Ryeowook couldn’t say that his life was easier or normal, but it had never been so. Ghosts still came to him, aching for their cases to be pushed up, but at that moment, they all knew their requests would be shot down. Ryeowook was defending their jail with everything he had.

As the months flew by, he really did see the kinder sides of Kyuhyun. The man wasn’t simply psychotic. He had an ambitious nerve that would make a politician cower in fear. It would be wrong to say Ryeowook had learned everything about his master in the few quick weeks they knew each other, but he had gotten sneak peeks of what Kyuhyun could be.

Yet those sorts of optimistic thoughts were crushed as night settled down on the day before opening night.

People were flooding the resurfaced iron gates, wanting in already. Reporters and photographers were snapping away, flashes bursting in the darkness as they attempted to see what Cho Kyuhyun had done to the eerie Devil’s Mansion.

Ryeowook stood by the window of Kyuhyun’s study on the third floor east wing. It was one of the cozier places in the mansion with a high, spiraling ceiling, and bookshelves all around. A bathroom had been installed as well, much to Kyuhyun pleasure as he began spending all of his time in the small office.

On that particular evening, Ryeowook had made his master a light dinner and afterwards, shared a bottle of red wine with him. It was rare for them to be so calm after months of screaming matches and a few brawls here and there. Ryeowook would always hold the memory of slugging Kyuhyun in the jaw with dear fondness. The following beat down was worth that moment of joyous pride.

“They’re crazier than you,” Ryeowook remarked, swirling the deep red liquid in his glass.

“Funny,” he scoffed dryly. Kyuhyun leaned back in his comfy leather chair, gazing out the window as well. Taking a sip of the drink, he sighed. “Are you anxious about tomorrow?”

“Anxious is an understatement,” the butler stated, “I’m still utterly against all of this.”

“You can’t be against proper plumbing and lighting,” he argued.

“…Okay,” he conceded, “I’m not against the updated fixtures, but I’m whole-heartedly against strangers parading through the mansion. There’s no fool-proof way of keeping them out of restricted zones. If they really want to get in, a security guard of two won’t be able to stop them.”

Kyuhyun was quiet for a time, contemplating the concerns. That was another thing Ryeowook had noticed. Ever since construction ended, his master had been oddly calm. It seemed almost as if he was already bored with his own idea.

“We’re opening as a pleasure house tomorrow,” he murmured, “I don’t suppose there’s going to be too many wanderers outside of the bedrooms.”

“Will that really generate the most revenue?” Ryeowook inquired, ignoring the fact that he had been ignored.

“We need to shock the public,” Kyuhyun responded, “and a ghost tour is hardly shocking. We’ll follow up with horror, but people need to first experience the Devil’s Mansion in a way no one has before.”

“Are you sure your plans won’t be shut down by officials?” he mused.

The seated man smirked against the glass rim. “Don’t understatement me. I have connections up and down the social hierarchy.”

“I heard from Henry that he’ll be making an appearance,” Ryeowook said conversationally, “with Lee Donghae, of course.”

“Heechul was heartbroken for all but ten minutes when he heard they had gotten together,” Kyuhyun chuckled, “Such a stormy affair.”

“Are you sure women of ill-repute are safe to condone?”

“Never,” he snorted, “but leave it be. Men want that. For those that don’t, we have men of ill-repute as well.”

Ryeowook sighed, finished his glass of wine. “Would you like a refill, master?” He poured red wine into his own glass before bringing it over and filling Kyuhyun’s.

They were silent for a time, relishing in the ease of night. A soft, warm breeze rolled in through the window, but they were too high up to hear any of the noise from those intrigued humans.

“I’m more concerned about that damn Zhoumi,” Kyuhyun muttered suddenly.

 “Agreed,” Ryeowook nodded, “I’ll be sure to locate him tomorrow and keep him out of the way.”

“And the angel?”

“Leeteuk still refuses to come down from the rooftop. The entrance is closed off to the public, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Why doesn’t he want to come out?”

“He spent hundreds of years trapped inside of that room. I’m sure he’s missed the stars and air,” Ryeowook explained softly, “Leeteuk could fly once. I can’t imagine how painful it is for him.”

“I’m sure you can understand the pain of being trapped,” Kyuhyun shot the butler a look.

“I was born this way,” Ryeowook corrected, “I’m trapped, but not in the same sense. I’ve never been free of this mansion; therefore I don’t ache to be outside as much as someone might think.”

“You can’t even remember your birth or past,” he pointed out, “who says you aren’t actually a human? I’ve seen you do supernatural things, but that could easily be favoritism on the mansion’s part.” Kyuhyun paused. “And you’ve never stepped out of this plot of land in order to protect the mansion, but who says you wouldn’t be free to walk around as a normal human afterwards?”

“I work with the Afterlife,” Ryeowook reminded wryly, “I’m not about to tempt fate.”

Kyuhyun nodded a little, “I wouldn’t recommend it either. Plus, if the mansion fell, I’m sure I would kill you.”

“From anyone else, I would consider it an empty threat, but you’re really the exception.”

The man didn’t respond, but he was clearly amused by the statement. Clearing his throat, he peered up at the standing servant. “Do you remember what you’re going to do tomorrow?”

“I’m whoring myself out to you, aren’t I?” Ryeowook smiled irritably.

“You speak so poorly when it’s us,” Kyuhyun huffed, “Show me what you’re going to do when we’re lounging.”

Sighing, the butler set his glass down and took a ginger seat on his master’s lap. He rested his head on the man’s shoulder, lips hovering so close to his neck. “Is this alright with you?” he asked with a scoff.

“Not if that’s how you’re going to talk to me,” he chuckled.

“I call you…Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook questioned carefully, “right?”

His master made a face. “Yes…that’s true.”

“Why do you look so uncomfortable?” he demanded, glaring at him.

“You _wouldn’t_ look uncomfortable if you were in my position?”

“Not if I was the one who ordered it!” Ryeowook cried, pushing off of Kyuhyun.

He laughed, pulling the butler back onto his lap. “Are you really offended?”

“We’ve been butting heads for four months. I think you know me pretty well now and I, you.” Ryeowook gazed down at the man smirking at him.

“What do you know about me?” Kyuhyun prompted, cheek brushing cheek.

“You’re never normal. You’re extreme. You love fighting me. You enjoy my opinion. You’re obsessive.” Ryeowook counted off, not noticing the growing smile on his master’s face. “When we argue, you use your power over me when you’re at your breaking point. You’re more intelligent than people think, and you’re easy to possess.”

“What was that last thing?” he frowned.

“Ghosts and spirits are constantly trying to possess you and when they succeed, I’m racing to exorcise them.” He seemed to grow tired at the mere thought. “I’ve told you before. Zhoumi is spreading the news. They want you for their own means, whether that’s to destroy you or to control you.”

Kyuhyun didn’t seem even slightly perturbed. “Well, it’s all fine as long as you’re nearby then.” He shrugged flippantly. “Do you want to hear what I think about you?”

“No.”

“I think you do.”

“Do what you wish.”

The chuckled, sipping his drink, “You have a sharp tongue even though you’re so mild-mannered. No matter how many times I tell you to stop disobeying me, you continue doing it like a fool. You hate this mansion, but you take pride in your work. You’re kinder than you let on.”

“I could say the same about you,” Ryeowook mumbled, “at times, you can be kind.”

Kyuhyun gazed at him, their faces ever so close. He let the moment stretch to its very thinnest point, just before everything would snap back. It felt like a coil and spring as Ryeowook found himself pressed closer to the insufferable man he had effectively grown to see as both respectable and completely, _utterly_ mad.

Their hair brushed, fingers skimming over what little exposed skin existed. Kyuhyun watched emotions surfacing in the relaxed, dark pools he had become accustomed to glaring into. They were nowhere near friendly or civil at times, but other times, it was quite the opposite. Ryeowook had been right. Extremes were what made up their relationship.

Kyuhyun exhaled, reaching around the man, setting his wine glass down and whispered, “Tomorrow will be hectic. I need to sleep.” The recoil was sharp, sending them soaring apart even as they stay awkwardly connected.

“Yes, Master Cho,” he nodded stiffly, climbing off and ignoring what he had come to realize was indeed a heart beating inside of his chest. “Please return first. I will clean up.”

“If you do as you did tonight, I’m sure everyone will believe you’re my lover,” Kyuhyun remarked as he made his way out of the study. “Good night then.” He shut the door.

Ryeowook gritted his teeth. “Asshole,” he muttered darkly. Was that any way treat someone who was helping you out? Then again, they weren’t very logical when together. If it wasn’t biting words, it was soft caresses…apparently. He flushed at the thought and the tingling of his skin.

“Getting frisky with the boss?” Eunhyuk’s voice came through the wall as he materialized inside the office.

Ryeowook was collecting items on the silver tray, not surprised in the least at seeing one of the ghosts. They always waited for Kyuhyun to be out of his sight before coming by. “What do you need, Eunhyuk?”

“Zhoumi is planning some crazy shit for tomorrow,” he explained in a hushed voice, brushing his fingers over some old volumes on the shelf. “He wants to sabotage the event.”

“Where is he right now?”

“Last I saw, he was on the main level messing with the servant’s quarters.”

His eyes widened and he released the tray, sprinting out of the study and through the darkened halls. They were slightly warm, but hardly a bother. Ryeowook swung around a corner, nearly tripping over himself as he rushed down the stairs.

As he arrived on the bottom floor, he dashed the distance, whirling around as he saw the stone wall slid away to reveal the dimly lit tunnel to the quarters. Ryeowook approached with more caution then, flexing his hands and searching the area with his eyes. There was only one reason Zhoumi would be messing around down there. But how had he gotten wind of it? No one was supposed to know about that particular…resident.

“Boo.”

Ryeowook’s scream was muffled by a hand over his mouth. He fought and swung spastically, only to feel his face being shoved against the cold wall. Grunting his pain, he stopped writhing around, catching his breath as the hand slowly pulled away from him. “Dammit Zhoumi, why are you down here?” he seethed.

“How could you keep such a big secret?” The cutting, clear voice whispered against his ear. “I mean really,” he mused, “I’m completely floored. This sort of thing…it should be the biggest gossip around.”

“He’s dangerous,” Ryeowook spat, “There’s a reason I’ve kept him a secret. I would rather die than let anyone find out.”

“Aw, don’t say that. You’re too mean,” Zhoumi laughed with far too much excitement, “Imagine how much he must hate it down there…all alone…so _fucking_ _crazy_ , isn’t he?”

Shudders raked the caretaker’s body and he shut his eyes painfully. “Please, don’t do anything rash. He’s more dangerous than even Leeteuk at his worst.”

“What’s in it for me?” He murmured.

“I could easily order you to never trespass in this part,” Ryeowook said softly, “do I have to play that card?”

Zhoumi hummed his thoughts. “I suppose that’s a good point,” he turned the butler around, slamming him against the wall again, fore arm digging into his throat. “Go ahead and try it. Let’s see what happens.”

“You…What did you do?” he croaked, trying to get the pressure off his windpipe.

“There’s a reason demons aren’t regulars in this mansion,” he grinned, “we aren’t to be trusted.”

Ryeowook was struggling profusely then, but it was all in vain as he felt a sharp pain stabbing his stomach. He choked, eyes rolling up as his muscles tensed and retracted. Tears spilled down his face as he felt the knife pull out and slice through his sternum.

“Just where does this mansion keep your soul…?” Zhoumi asked quietly as blood trickled out of the butler’s open mouth.

“What happens if I dismember him…?”

The ex-demon’s eyes flashed as he turned around and saw a dirtied, bloodied and starved man inching closer to them. His lips were parched and he looked barely capable of standing, but there was something powerful about him underneath the grime and malnutrition. “Wouldn’t you know best, Hangeng?”

“They’ll grow back,” he chuckled, flicking his wrist to release the sharp knife up his sleeve. “He can’t die so long as this fucking mansion wants him.”

“I’ve always found it strange how that Master Cho…the present one,” Zhoumi began, as he allowed Ryeowook’s body to slide to the floor, “nearly makes the mansion crumble every time he lays a hand on the butler.”

“The mansion isn’t daring to crumble,” Hangeng shook his head, nearly laughing. He knelt down, turning Ryeowook’s head around to study his face. “It’s a warning for fools, but clearly nothing more. This man,” he tapped the bleeding male’s chin, “he keeps a lot of secrets from his master. Such a bad butler should be punished.”

“And he will be,” Zhoumi smiled.

Hangeng lifted the slack body up, following Zhoumi through the darkness.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

“Are you worried about something?” Sungmin stared at Kyuhyun, perplexed by his boss’s seemingly quiet behavior. They were setting up each room on the second floor for proper usage, making no mistake in clean bed sheets and chests filled with any particulars that might fancy the guests.

Thick, silk draperies kept the dark of night away and warm gold lamp light flooded each ornate room. Kyuhyun couldn’t quite focus on them though as he wandered around, only pretending to double-check the features for opening night.

There wasn’t anyone for him to really contact concerning Ryeowook. He hadn’t been able to locate the man all day and as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, fear was beginning to prick him. They butler had been overly protective for quite some time and to not see him for a nearly twenty-four hours was a phenomenon.

Kyuhyun had considered the possibility that he hadn’t appreciated the teasing from the night before, but he had certainly done worse that couldn’t drive Ryeowook away. A little harmless flirting and verbal abuse was normal for them.

Shaking his head, he absently checked the security camera for durability and positioning before heading back to the open door, waiting for Sungmin to complete his examination of the beside drawers filled with different lubricants, condoms, and aphrodisiacs.

“I haven’t seen my butler today,” Kyuhyun replied after what was probably much longer than appropriate. “Have you?”

“No,” he snorted, “and I’m _glad_. He’s such an annoyance. Do you know how paranoid he is about everything? I can’t take a step without him throwing a fit!”

“That’s probably because he has his reasons,” the man mused, “and probably because he hates you profusely.”

Sungmin slammed the drawer shut. “And why would he hate me? I’m just doing my job like he’s doing his job.”

“It’s a bit different, don’t you think?” Kyuhyun tilted his head, “but that’s not the point. I’m going to ask around for him. Finish the inspections.” He was just beginning to leave when a sharp accusation shot through him.

“Are you even invested in making tonight a success?”

“Of course I am,” he replied coolly, restrained. “And it won’t be quite a good enough success if I don’t locate my butler.” Ryeowook would either wreck the evening or he would be a good boy. So long as he was out of Kyuhyun’s sights, it was a greater possibility that he was plotting with some inane creature to muck up everything.

As much as they had grown as master and butler, trust was their least favorite topic and their weakest link. They were on opposite ends of a fight, leading to scheming that needed to stay under control. By staying glued to one another, plots were limited.

Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip, beginning to curse himself for having left Ryeowook alone the night before. Had he stuck around, maybe the man wouldn’t have suddenly disappeared. Wasn’t it all just a bit too convenient? Ryeowook had to have planned this. And if not him, someone else must have done it.

“Hey Kyu!”

His gaze flitted down to the main stairs, focusing on the approaching group of well dressed men. Siwon led the pack, Henry and Donghae on one side and Kangin and Heechul on the other. They all seemed rather excited, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile at that. He had worked hard for that opening night, and for a moment, he wanted to revel in it with his best friends and business partners.

“Are you all ready?” Kyuhyun grinned.

“For sex, drinking, and partying?” Kangin laughed, “Always. I hope you got some nice girls.”

“Nice isn’t the word I would associate with them,” the mansion owner chuckled.

Siwon clapped Kyuhyun on the back. “I’ve already called in and sent out a number of invites. You’re gonna have a full house of pigs with fat wallets.”

“What more could I have asked for in a housewarming party?” he replied, amused. Kyuhyun chatted a bit longer than he had expected, but was soon pushing past all of them, trying to focus on his mission again.

***

Ryeowook blinked, sighing in relief as he felt his fingers and toes, spine and legs. They were all attached and although bloody, intact. His mind was a mess and he couldn’t breathe too well, but he had enough consciousness to feel different, needy tongues stroking the contours of his body and face.

Shutting his eyes in disgust, he jerked away from the slimy muscles, only to feel a sharp prick in his side. He jolted, eyes snapping open to take in the man crouching before him.

The dirty, old shackles brushed against the grimy stone wall as Ryeowook shifted around, shoulders aching from the awkwardly angled arms. His legs had been given very little wiggle room, ankles chained as well. He spat out of habit, wanting to get the taste of whatever had been there, out.

“Hangeng…,” Ryeowook stated hoarsely.

“You’ve heard of me?” he smiled, appearing far cleaner than the caretaker had ever seen him. The man’s hair was slicked back, face shaven and clothing pressed and prim. A crisp suit hugged his leanly muscled body as his skillful fingers toyed with a syringe. “I feel touched.”

“Why?” he demanded weakly.

“That’s a stupid question,” he chuckled, “shouldn’t you stop being a servant for a moment and remember just where you are?” Hangeng let his eyes trail around the dark basement level of the mansion. They were in a side room behind mounds of storage, and that had been originally a place to keep prisoners.

All of that wasn’t nearly as disturbing as the very real and very rough hands gripping and clawing at Ryeowook. The man ground his teeth, but could do nothing as he trembled and tried to shove away the prying fingers.

“Both of us have been cooped up in this place for a long time,” Hangeng remarked, “I thought you would actually _enjoy_ the touch of those who want you.”

“They don’t want me,” Ryeowook meant to snap, but it came out groggy and slow, “They want to devour me.”

He smiled, “They haven’t realized that your soul isn’t here.” Hangeng’s lips curled up even more. “Speaking of which, why don’t you tell me just where it’s being kept?”

“I’d rather never,” he spat on one of the drooling figures straddling his thigh, only slightly pleased when it recoiled.

“I was only going to free it from this prison,” he assured, “don’t you want me to do that?”

“Whatever deal you struck with that two-faced demon isn’t strong enough to release me,” Ryeowook responded in a low voice, “I’m not foolish.”

“You’re hurting me, Ryeowook.” Zhoumi came up behind Hangeng, eyes dark and cold, looking as powerful as he had before the original sealing. “Don’t you have faith in my abilities?” He shoved away the ghouls leeching on their caretaker, curling his hand around Ryeowook’s fair neck and squeezing. “I mean, I fooled you into taking a blood oath, didn’t I?”

He glowered, saying nothing as nails slowly dug into his throat.

“Maybe you want to be poisoned again?” Zhoumi laughed, “I had to do some experimenting, but apparently blood oaths aren’t exclusive are they?” He tilted his head, feeding liquid cancer into the pale, chained body. “Blood oaths are like…enhancements, if you know what to do.”

A gnarled growl rose up, blood and saliva spewing from Ryeowook’s mouth. He rattled the heavy chains, trying not to panic as the sedative Hangeng injected earlier mixed with whatever “poison” Zhoumi was leaking into his throat. His body trembled violently as it recalled the feeling from the blood oath – wanting to puke, pass out, and die all at the same time.

He tore his nails out, blood spurting from the puncture wounds. The butler breathed in raggedly, lungs burning.

“False,” Ryeowook hoarsely denied, spitting fluids building up inside of his mouth. He closed his eyes, chest rising and falling as he attempted to calm down and control the pain as the mansion did its best to restore his body. “Only a _thing_ like you…,” he coughed, “would fuck with a blood oath…”

“You should watch what you’re saying,” Hangeng smiled, “Maybe you haven’t really processed where you are right now.” He slid a razor blade across the man’s cheek, a thin trail of blood following. “C’mon, Ryeowook, it’s me. I don’t think it’s fair to disrespect my blood oath with the demon.”

He glared behind wet, twisted hair, lips curling back angrily. “You’ve freed a monster,” he rasped.

Zhoumi jerked him by his chin, fingers pressing into the hard jaw. “Maybe you haven’t realized it, though I’m sure you have,” he rolled his eyes, “No matter how much power I accumulate, I’m still trapped within this forsaken mansion. Although it may be better than Hell, I need to break free.” He slid his free hand down, fingers digging into the raw wound stretching across Ryeowook’s abdomen.

A silent scream had him tearing and twisting, dry lips cracking, shoulders yanked forward as fire rose up through his skin. The demon’s hand turned slowly, a cold grin lighting his face as he watched Ryeowook begging with his foggy eyes.

“You are the only thing standing in my way,” he whispered, “you and that Master Cho.” He chuckled then, “Ridding ourselves of him will be easy tonight though.” Zhoumi shoved the butler back, allowing him to slump down. Dusting his hands off on a handkerchief, he turned and joined Hangeng where he stood by the door, waiting.

The latter studied Ryeowook for only a moment longer before he left the room with Zhoumi on his heels.

 

Kyuhyun leaned against the door frame of the security room. The guards were dutifully watching the rooms, though he couldn’t imagine why they wouldn’t be considering it was essentially porn. He crossed his arms, mind farther away than it should’ve been as he asked, “Any discrepancies?”

“No, sir,” the head security guard responded, “All guests are occupied and…fulfilled.”

“Thanks,” he smirked, “that’s good to know.” His eyes wandered to one screen in the top corner, “Oh…Heechul and Siwon found one they like?” Kyuhyun turned away from the black-and-white display of three people on a bed.

“Apparently, Mr. Cho,” one mumbled. The guards shared an awkward, controlled laugh and Kyuhyun joined them for a brief moment. “Have any of you seen Ryeowook?”

“The man that’s always with you?” the head prompted.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Nothing from tonight, sir,” he reported, shaking his head, “Do you want me to check the feeds from yesterday?”

Kyuhyun frowned, considering the offer. He had been busy since the doors opened just an hour and a half ago. It was unlikely that he would even have time to investigate before anyone came looking for him. Then again, at any moment, Ryeowook could have planned a _coup d'état_ _that would be enacted without a warning._

_Sighing, he said, “Yes. Call me when you find out.”_

_Pushing off the wall, Kyuhyun shut the door and headed back down the hall. His eyes widened as he staggered back, having not noticed the stranger who had appeared before him. He was handsome with sleek black hair and a trim suit. Darkness shrouded his eyes, but there was intelligence and confidence as well, just adding to his beauty and danger._

_Kyuhyun wasn’t stupid. He knew the man wasn’t safe, but he also knew that he wasn’t one to spend time with solely safe people. “I don’t think we’ve met. Who are you?” the mansion owner asked?_

The stranger offered his hand. “My name is Hangeng.”

“Cho Kyuhyun,” he responded, nodding and shaking the hand. “How have you found yourself here this evening?”

“Connections,” Hangeng murmured simply, holding onto the fair-skinned hand as he continued speaking, “I was disappointed to see that our handsome host wouldn’t be joining in the festivities…as an option.”

He smiled faintly, “I see that you’re a good talker.”

“Maybe,” he slowly lowered their connected hands, closing the distance, “but it’s not just flattery. I really do,” he paused, eyes raking the handsome man, “find you stunning. Is there no way for you to bend the rules and make this night memorable for me?”

Kyuhyun tapped the man’s chin. “As tempting as that is, I’m the designated driver of this mansion. I do not play games that can do more than just fuck me over.” He pushed down on the security room’s door, “And I most certainly do not condone weapons of any kind. Please hand any and all concealed blades, guns, and lethal items to my security.”

One of the large men stepped forward, eyeing the man his boss had indicated. Hangeng’s face fell for a single moment before he was grinning and praising Kyuhyun with a look. “You’re smarter than expected. I figured someone like you would be quick to pounce considering the last time you had proper sex.”

“Your weapons,” Kyuhyun stated calmly, eyes narrowing.

Hangeng lifted his hand up, flicking his wrist. The blade snapped up and in the same moment he had the lethal edge tearing through the fatty flesh of the guard’s throat. Before Kyuhyun could even react, the terror had escalated, broken cries and blood splattering across the dimly lit room.

He backed up, mind racing a mile a minute. The guests were everywhere, drunken and in no position to get away with ease. Kyuhyun jerked out of the way of a grabbing hand. His shoulder slammed into the hardwood floor, and then he was skidding and scrambling out of the way. “Do you know that man?” he demanded, getting back to his feet to return the glare Zhoumi was giving him.

“You’re faster than I expected.” He came forward, fists clenched.

“Never fucking touch me.”

Zhoumi stumbled, legs refusing to pull him forward. He cursed under his breath, feeling Ryeowook’s blood boiling inside of him. Why had he been able to disobey the caretaker when he couldn’t disobey Kyuhyun?

“What are you waiting for? Get this imposter out of my sight.”

The demon whirled around, “I would’ve already if I could, don’t you think?” he snapped.

Hangeng licked his lips, scarlet splattered across his features. “I thought you were stronger than this.” Pushing Zhoumi aside, he glowered down at the man. “It isn’t even death that we’re bestowing. What’s the problem?” He attempted to reach for Kyuhyun, but the younger man’s eyes darkened in warning.

“Do not touch me.”

“Do you really think something like that will stop me?” Hangeng laughed, curling his hand into the front of Kyuhyun’s shirt. He pressed the knife to his throat. “It would feel _so good_ to stain my hands with your blood.” He took an unsteady breath, shaking with the urge to kill him, “But not now.” Hangeng clicked his tongue, thrusting Kyuhyun backwards into the surveillance room.

His head slammed into the control board, colors bursting across his vision as he collapsed among the corpses.

“Can I do the honors?” Hangeng asked quietly, unable to stop his anxious shaking. There was a wild glint in his eyes, one that Zhoumi wanted to avoid dearly.

The demon backed away subtly, glancing down at the party-goers on the main floor sauntering around. “A massacre of this level will be perfect,” he quietly remarked.

“I agree.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

“I’m sorry.”

Ryeowook rubbed his wrists, sliding himself up to a standing position, leaning heavily on the wall. “Just shut up and help me get upstairs,” he growled, grabbing onto Eunhyuk and Jongwoon.

“Zhoumi was talking to me and he was saying stuff,” the ghost explained in a hurry, “I-I didn’t know what to do because it all sounded so great.”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Ryeowook breathed, desperate to get upstairs and find out what was happening. “What are they doing?” he demanded, fumbling to grab the railing as he pulled himself up the stairs, Eunhyuk’s arm firmly around his waist.

The spirit fidgeted, eyes shifting. “They told me that they would free me from the mansion. They said they could revive me and I could live all over again.” Before the bleeding butler could snap at him again, he said, “But Jongwoon suddenly showed up and yelled at me. He was scared of coming out but Zhoumi and Hangeng killed all the security guards. They knocked Master Cho out and now they’re mingling with the people in the main hall. Jongwoon said they’re planning—”

“Dammit,” Ryeowook ground out, breaking into a bone breaking sprint up the steps. He ignored his body that was trying to repair itself as he slammed all of his weight into the trap door. Rusted bolts groaned, but stayed still. “FUCK, EUNHYUK! HELP ME OPEN THE DOOR!”

He fumbled up the steps, adding his weight into the effort. A few more well-aimed shoves forced the rotted wood off its hinges. Ryeowook caught himself, trying not to fall apart as he half dragged himself out of the room, through the corridor and out the hidden stone wall. Eunhyuk was right behind him, keeping a nervous hand on his back.

A couple screamed, scrambling to pull their clothes back into order as the pale, tattered and worn butler emerged from the wall. It shut behind him and Eunhyuk, appearing as if it had never moved. “We need Master Cho,” Ryeowook grunted, tripping over his own feet.

The guilty spirit caught him this time, pulling him onto his back. Sorry,” Eunhyuk mumbled, picking up the pace and taking the servant’s stairwell up to the second floor.

“It’s over,” he responded curtly, “Just focus. More people will die if we don’t get to him in time.”

“What can he do?” the man asked, unsure. “I heard about the fight. It…It was like the master was a ragdoll. He couldn’t do anything then.”

Ryeowook leaned his head against Eunhyuk’s shoulder, calming his breathing. “It’s not about physical strength. It’s never been.” They ran past horrified, confused and appalled people who were lurking outside rooms or just lurking in general. It was just a small burst of corridor before they would reach the guard station next to the grand staircase.

“What’s it about then?” Eunhyuk inquired as he chanced a quick look down on the crowd of people. His eyes scanned over the heads, but he couldn’t locate anyone. “I don’t see them, Ryeowook.”

“They’re probably not in the main area,” he mumbled, vision blurry. “Just get me to him.”

Without further delay, they were upon the closed door of the security room. Eunhyuk gingerly set the caretaker down, allowing him to grab the door and open it. The smell of death and blood filled his nostrils like a bucket of cold water over his groggy mind.

“Hey!” Ryeowook shouted with what strength he had. Grabbing the collapsed Kyuhyun, he and Eunhyuk pulled the man out of the room, thick streaks of blood following his trail. “C’mon, wake up, master,” he slapped Kyuhyun’s face once, twice, thrice. “You need to get up…we need you to get up!” He pushed the blood drenched hair away from the man’s face, noticing the wound on his head.

Closing his eyes in frustration, he turned to Eunhyuk, “Find out where they are. I need their location.”

“Okay,” he nodded, rushing to get out of there.

Ryeowook cursed himself for having lost the beads. They were somewhere – probably with Hangeng. The chances of Heaven sending him a new set was slim. Panic was rising as he stared down at the passed out Kyuhyun, no chance of him waking up in sight.

Looking around, he searched for some sign of the mansion listening to him, but all he could feel were his healing wounds.

_Clink…clink, clink, clink…_

His eyes zeroed in on shining white orbs rolling down the hallway. Ryeowook lifted his head, surprise choking him up. One of the windows had opened without his notice, ragged, black wings shaking against Leeteuk’s back. The fallen angel watched him with an unreadable face – beautiful features glowing even as he was surrounded in darkness.

“Those…,” he trailed off, nodding towards the beads within Ryeowook’s reach then. Leeteuk turned away climbing back onto the window sill. “Don’t let them kill anyone.” And then black feathers were bursting everywhere, the dark angel disappearing.

“Really too lucky,” Ryeowook sighed, snapping one of the pearls off the necklace. He whispered softly to the precious sphere, feeling it warming and radiating with energy in his fingers. Pressing it between his lips, he tipped Kyuhyun’s head back and leaned down, rolling the smooth pearl into his mouth.

He held his master up, nudging the bead with his tongue until he felt the unconscious man involuntarily swallow, the hard object making its way into his system. Ryeowook stayed still for a moment, waiting until he was positive the pearl had dropped into Kyuhyun’s body.

Pulling back slowly, he watched the man’s eyes flutter open deliriously. Ryeowook held his body up, speaking against Kyuhyun’s ear. “Just repeat after me.”

“Huh?” he mumbled, leaning heavily, forehead resting against the butler’s neck.

Eunhyuk appeared in a flurry of hysteria and fear. “They’re in the sewing room! Hangeng just pulled a—”

“Zhoumi and Hangeng,” Ryeowook whispered rapidly to Kyuhyun.

“ _Zhoumi…and Hangeng_ ,” he sighed, half-conscious, body burning with pain and fire.

“From the sewing room, come.”

“ _From the…sew…ing room,_ _Come._ ”

The mansion shook violently to the sound of surprised guests screaming and yelping a floor below and all around. Walls trembled with energy as if waking up from a long slumber, floorboards rattled, and the roof dared to rocket off.

Ryeowook held Kyuhyun tighter, watching in a tense silence as slowly, two figures materialized as simply as ghosts before them. “Stay awake, master,” he urgently shook him, watching those dark eyes flutter back open.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hangeng’s voice sliced through the butler like steel. He dusted himself off, his bloodied suit nowhere to be seen. Ryeowook took a wild guess that he had delayed his plans in order to change clothes. Typical.

“You are no longer in a position to act like this,” Ryeowook swallowed dryly, glowering loathingly at the killer. Leaning in to Kyuhyun once more, he murmured, “Repeat, master: Disappear.”

“… _Disappear_ ,” he barely breathed.

It was loud enough though. Hangeng’s eyes widened, his body becoming fainter with each passing millisecond. He gagged on a scream, the mansion growling and rumbling again as it dragged him clawing and snarling across the glossy floors, silencing him as it obeyed the master’s order.

Zhoumi was already making a break for it.

“Remember who you can and cannot touch, Zhoumi,” Ryeowook called just loud enough for the man to hear before he vanished.

Kyuhyun was passed out again, limp in the butler’s arms.

Eunhyuk collapsed on the ground, looking as shaken up as a ghost could. His gaze traveled over to the growing crowd at the base of the stairs, all with eyes wide open and lips parted in fear. “Uh…,” he licked his lips, “Hey, I think we have a problem…”

“Huh?” Ryeowook blinked, gently setting Kyuhyun down before getting up and realizing where Eunhyuk was looking. Cursing, he straightened up, masking the pain as he took slow steps over to the top of the stairs, peering down at the questioning people.

Clearing his throat, he folded his hands behind his back, speaking in a careful, calm voice. “Master Cho hopes all of you enjoyed the preview for the coming event to be hosted here at the Devil’s Playhouse.” Ryeowook breathed an internal sigh of relief as people seemed to buy in to the explanation. “At this time, anyone who is not currently occupied in one of the many services offered this evening must sadly depart. If you have any questions, concerns, or remarks, please feel free to contact us at the provided numbers and addresses.”

He bowed low, hoping to high Heaven he didn’t teeter and crumble in front of so many people. Straightening back up, Ryeowook gazed at the awed faces. “Do come visit us again. I will gladly enjoy all of your company in the future, as I am sure my master will as well. I bid a good evening and safe travels.”

On cue, security guards and ushers began herding the well dressed folk out of the mansion, chattering resuming and clapping interspersed. Ryeowook watched them go, only turning away when half the guests were out the door.

Eunhyuk was sitting by Kyuhyun, eyeing the butler as he came back over to them. People scurried around them, confusion painted on their faces as they passed their host who was presumably playing dead for some reason. Most simply lowered their heads, peeking at the “performers” before running off, but one stopped, her eyes on Kyuhyun as she asked, “Why is Mr. Cho still acting?”

“He’s a strange man,” Ryeowook responded easily, “isn’t he, miss?”

“You’re right,” she giggled, satisfied. “Wonderful opening night! I had a fantastic time!” She waved goodbye, saying, “You can bet that I’ll be bringing my friends and co-workers next time!”

He faked a smile, wanting nothing more than for her to say the exact opposite. Ryeowook collapsed on the floor, exhausted and out of his mind as he wondered how they would be able to clean up everything.

As he was absorbed in his thoughts, the mansion cleared out, the only sound being faint voices in occupied rooms. They were free to come and go as they please, meaning there was no way to be certain when they could safely dispose of the bodies.

Ryeowook glanced down at Kyuhyun, shaking his head. “Help me bring him to his room,” the butler got up, picking the mansion owner up by one arm and slinging it over his shoulders. Eunhyuk took the other side and they silently trudged up one floor to the master bedroom.

“You’re really amazing, Ryeowook. Do you know that?” the ghost said quietly after they undressed and redressed Kyuhyun.

The butler smiled humorlessly. “Don’t turn me into a hero. This is what I was programmed to do. I’m not going to be pleased knowing that you’re looking up to me.”

Eunhyuk passed him a wet cloth so he could wipe away traces of blood on their master. “I don’t care. I was human once. There are things people do and don’t do whether or not they are required. You have my loyalty.” He looked up at the distrusting face. “No, really, Ryeowook. You have my loyalty completely. I don’t care about leaving. I thought humanity was lost in this place. I…I don’t know what I thought, but you’re human enough and I would much rather stay with you and help you than sell you out to a monster like Zhoumi.”

“Those are pretty words,” Ryeowook muttered. “We’re not in a pretty place, do you understand? There is no real loyalty in this prison.” He threw the bloodied towel into the trash, not wanting to deal with washing it out…ever. “Don’t give me hope, but you may have as much hope as you want.”

“Then I will,” he responded, frowning.

Ryeowook walked past him, rolling up his sleeves. “Inform me if anyone tries to attack Master Cho.”

“Where are you going?”

“Direct deposit.”

“What?” he furrowed his brow, “What does that mean?”

Ryeowook cracked his neck, expression somber. “I’m delivering the corpses to Hell. If anything occurs, Jongwoon knows how to contact me. Just tell him.”

“You…you’re going to Hell?” Eunhyuk took a step towards him.

“It’s the fastest way,” he grimaced, “I’ll be back by dawn.” Ryeowook closed the door softly before he started his painful trek down to the putrid death in the surveillance room and then to Hell itself.

***

Kyuhyun opened his eyes, rubbing them slowly as he sat up in bed. The silk sheets slid against his skin, cocooning around him comfortably. His mind was fuzzy, but for some reason he felt like smiling. The bed, the mansion, everything, in fact, felt wonderful and cozy.

“Good morning, Master Cho.”

He looked up at Ryeowook who was pouring him a cup of tea. The windows were shut, rain hitting the glass panes faintly. Kyuhyun yawned. “You look like hell, butler.”

His mouth quirked up, but he said nothing.

“Where…” Abruptly, he threw the blankets off, patting his own body down for injuries, fingers raking through his hair as he remembered the sensation of crashing into that soundboard head first. Kyuhyun turned wide eyes to Ryeowook. “What the fuck happened last night?”

“A lot,” he answered warily, handing him a cup of tea. “It would be best for you to take a shower before we talk. I…have a lot to tell you.”

His eyes darkened. “You mean more stuff you just happened to keep from me.” Kyuhyun barely took a sip of the warm drink before he got out of bed, casually dropping the porcelain cup. It shattered on impact. “Clean it up.”

Ryeowook clenched his jaw, walking around to do as he was told, the bathroom door shutting in the distance.

“You save his ass and then he treats you like that.”

“Why are you here, Zhoumi?” He didn’t look up. “I didn’t think you would show your face so soon.”

“I had to before you dropped the bomb on our master,” he stated with barely controlled emotions. Zhoumi crossed his arms, leaning against the bed post. “You should have just let us do as we wanted. If anyone was going to benefit, _you_ would!”

“For how long?” Ryeowook snapped, whirling around, shards of cup in hand, “For how fucking long would I be in power before you decided to chain me up and torture me again?”

“You know that was only a precaution,” he said softly.

“You…,” he swallowed his words, shaking his head and bending back down to finish cleaning.

Zhoumi curled his hands into fists. “Just tell me which is worse. Your precious master, or me and Hangeng,” he barely paused before adding, “and I don’t mean for the world. I mean for you.”

“I don’t understand what you’re attempting to do right now, but earning my trust whatsoever is a far off dream,” Ryeowook stated without room for argument. He tossed the handfuls of chipped porcelain into the trash before grabbing a towel and mopping up the spilled tea. “Your ultimate goal doesn’t sit well with me, especially since my soul is at stake.”

“The ultimate goal isn’t important for the time being!” he argued angrily. “Our goals align presently and isn’t it only reasonable for you to side with me? That _brat_ ,” he hissed, pointing at the bathroom door, “is dangerous and now you’ve given him power to fuel his madness.”

“If you hadn’t pushed me, I wouldn’t have done it.” Ryeowook chucked the soggy towel at him. “Don’t you dare blame me for your incompetency; I only retaliated to save those people.”

Zhoumi made a face at the wetness seeping into his shirt before he threw the towel into the sink. “I could easily take you hostage again. Right here, right now,” he threatened coolly.

“Do so, and you’ll have the pleasure of facing an insane, all-powerful Master Cho with no knowledge of how to control his power,” he answered just as calmly.

“Something has to give eventually, Ryeowook.”

The butler dusted his hands off, lips pressed into a firm line. “You’re going to burn in Hell again. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Keep trying,” he smirked.

“I will.”

“The day I return to Hell is the day I take your soul down with me.” Zhoumi had him bent over the edge of the bed in a flash, mouth crashing down on Ryeowook’s. “I want to watch you squirm and suffer for an eternity,” he whispered against those lips, “that is…if you decide to continue fighting me.”

Ryeowook turned his head away, shoving at the demon. “Release me.”

A tense moment passed before he loosened his grip and stepped away, slinking back into the shadows of the rainy day. “You’re making a mistake…trusting that fool of a master.”

“I trust no one, most of all you.” He listened to Zhoumi’s laughter echo around the room before the soft pitter patter of rain swallowed everything.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Kyuhyun glared hatefully at his butler. There were things called secrets. He understood that for the most part. It wasn’t like he needed to know every single detail of everyone’s lives.

However, what he needed to know about were all of the things pertaining to his life and livelihood. He had a vague idea of how he got out of the mess yesterday, but to say he had a proper recollection would be stretching the truth.

And so there he was, sitting across from Ryeowook after having refused to get out of bed. The man fidgeted uncomfortably, waiting for a good chance to start explaining.

It wasn’t so easy to keep things from Kyuhyun when Zhoumi was pushing him. There weren’t many options when it came down to it and Ryeowook couldn’t even begin to comprehend how he had gotten himself into such a situation. If that damn master had never showed up, none of it would’ve been a problem. Things could have continued without a hitch.

“You’re a descendant of the original owners of this mansion,” the butler stated uneasily, “you must have a basic understanding of what that means.”

“Please, enlighten me because I would rather not make anymore assumptions,” Kyuhyun spat.

He sighed, fiddling with the edge of his waistcoat. “I’m not positive of the exact origins because too many years have passed. All I can recall—”

“If you’re fucking with me again—”

“—I’m not!” Ryeowook interrupted, glaring at the floor, “Really…I’m not,” he mumbled softer.

Kyuhyun didn’t seem impressed. Drumming his fingers on the blanket, he waited.

“This is all I know about your relationship with this mansion.” He took a deep breath. “You’re not just the owner in name. You are the mansion’s king, lord, whatever you want to call it. At will, you can call upon it to perform any task, kick anyone out, and even save yourself as well as others.” Ryeowook rubbed his hands together nervously. “However, due to years and ignorance, your control over the mansion was limited and latent.”

His fingers stopped shifting, body growing still as he listened.

“Last night, Zhoumi freed someone named Hangeng,” Ryeowook looked up, noticed with displeasure that Kyuhyun did indeed remember that. “Hangeng is…,” he licked his lips uncomfortably, “There is a lot of drama from the time this place was built until now. Hangeng was partnered with the original Master Cho. He betrayed him and massacred the Cho family. Hangeng was the one who burned the mansion down the first time after he realized both Heaven and Hell had no intention of working with him.”

“Wait…but then how am I here?” Kyuhyun’s eyes filled with confusion, hands coiling into fists in the blanket.

“Master Cho the First had a brother who didn’t want to deal with the mansion. After his brother’s murder, he wanted to rebuild the mansion in honor of his memory as he knew he loved it so much. Soon enough, he realized the importance of this middle house,” he looked around the mansion, “and took on the task his brother had left behind. I was sent down and worked with the second Master Cho until his demise.”

“Do I want to know how he died?” he asked.

Ryeowook shook his head. “Your family has a history of violent deaths.”

“Will I die in such a way?” Kyuhyun couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“There’s a chance,” he stated, “the Cho before you didn’t die gruesomely though. He abandoned the mansion and never looked back.” Ryeowook studied his current master, looking for any indication that that option made him interested.

The only response he got was a deeper frown.

Ryeowook didn’t let his disappoint show. Of course someone as insane as Kyuhyun wouldn’t be tempted in turning tail. “As I was saying,” he continued, “you met a man named Hangeng. He was imprisoned in this halfway house as punishment for what he did. The sealing was done by someone I do not know. Zhoumi broke it by forming a second blood oath. I’m not positive how he did it, because I’ve never seen it done.” He bit his lip, frustrated at the remembrance.

“Nonetheless,” he sighed, “he and Hangeng had every intention of forcing you out of the mansion last night. One massacre on opening night,” Ryeowook watched Kyuhyun steadily, “it could’ve ruined your reputation immediately and driven you back into human society. They cannot kill you in their current forms with their restrictions.”

“That Hangeng guy didn’t seem to mind very much when he bashed my head against that sound board,” he pointed out, touching his hairline and wincing at the memory.

“An injury isn’t death,” Ryeowook remarked. “More importantly, you are the one who stopped them.” He didn’t let Kyuhyun interrupt again. “I inserted one of Heaven’s beads into your body so you could awaken the mansion…sort of like giving you the remote or turning the power switch on.” His mind’s eye flashed to Leeteuk and he hid a small smile. If the angel hadn’t been watching, there was no chance anyone would’ve survived the night. Ryeowook truly did feel for the fallen being. He hadn’t fallen for a lack of love and mercy…so why had he fallen?

Shaking his head, Ryeowook went on: “Right now, the mansion is humming with power because you…as the rightful heir, are entitled to take on the tasks of this place.”

“Meaning…”

“You,” he seemed thoroughly distressed at the thought, “and any heirs to the Cho family are capable of sending souls to Heaven or Hell at will. You may place judgment on them in place of the Afterlife councils.”

Kyuhyun leaned forward, eyes shining with interest. That was what Ryeowook had been afraid of. “Oh…so you’re just my stand-in?” he grinned, “You’re a very weak man with a powerful job.”

“Yes,” he deadpanned, not wanting to get riled up.

“Then explain to me what I can and cannot do. Don’t leave anything out. I want to know how to do things as well.” Kyuhyun pushed the blanket aside, crawling closer until he was at the edge of the bed where Ryeowook was gingerly seated.

He closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts. “You really have no restrictions. I’m not just generalizing this time either. If you will it, it can happen. So long as you know every inch of this mansion, you can make anything happen.” Ryeowook settled his gaze on the man again. “There are key words for summoning individuals to you.”

Pulling out a small, leather bound book, he passed it to Kyuhyun. “That has all of the proper incantations. You speak and the mansion obeys. Sending spirits to Heaven and Hell are easy. As you run into them, you can remove them, or you can collect all of them into one place and decide who goes where.”

“And this is required?” he tilted his head.

“Nothing is required,” he responded, “If you do not wish to do these things, I will continue doing it.” Ryeowook wasn’t surprised when Kyuhyun frowned at the idea. “With your current business, everyone is at risk, most of all you. Do you understand now why opening such a stupid business was a horrible mistake?”

“A mistake?” he repeated, laughing with a tinge of craze. “On the contrary, I think it’s a phenomenal idea! Do you realize how much revenue will be made off of this place, especially now that I can do so much more?” Kyuhyun gripped the book tightly, dark eyes spinning with excitement. “I can control those damn spirits. I can make use of them as I please. There are no limits for the success of this place!”

Ryeowook inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to resist the urge to beat the shit out of his master. Now that Kyuhyun had some sense of what he could do, it was more dangerous than ever to act on impulse.

“Are you that disappointed in me?”

His eyes flickered back to Kyuhyun who was smirking lazily. Ryeowook shook his head once. “I’m not.”

“You’re such a liar,” he chuckled, coming closer, refusing to break eye-contact. “You’re so _pissed_ off right now that you can’t even say a thing. Or no, maybe,” Kyuhyun inched nearer, “it’s because you’re _scared_ to say anything now? You don’t want to lash out at me when you know what I can do to you? Out of curiosity, what can I do to you?”

“Anything you want.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes grew, surprised by the simple answer. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

“I could make you jump out that window?”

“Yes.”

“Can you die?”

Ryeowook’s lips were a firm line. “No.”

“If I tear you apart, you still won’t die?”

“…No.”

“Why can’t you die?” Kyuhyun’s lips parted, voice low.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder rolled and lightening streaked the skies as rain poured down harder. Ryeowook tried to scoot away from the man who was nearly on top of him, but then the master’s hand was curled around his wrist, keeping him in place. “The mansion immortalized my body. It keeps my soul within its walls.”

“Do you know where your soul is?”

Ryeowook knew Zhoumi had to be eavesdropping somewhere, but he had no choice. “I…do not remember anymore. After the time I spent in Heaven, my memory became a blur.”

“Where were you last night?” he pressed, nearly knocking the butler onto his back.

“Basement dungeon,” he responded dryly.

“We have one of those?” Kyuhyun scoffed, smiling as he pushed the slender man underneath him and straddled his hips.

“What are you doing?” Ryeowook inquired stiffly, breath hitching as he stared up at the man. His hands were securely held down against the smooth sheets and rumpled blanket.

Kyuhyun didn’t respond. “How did you break out?”

“I was helped.”

“By a ghost?”

“Yes.”

“Explain.” He lowered his body then, muttering, “Keep your hands where they are,” as he released the thin wrists and began unbuttoning Ryeowook’s waistcoat.

“Spirits can solidify in my presence and your presence if you want them to—what the hell are you doing?” Ryeowook demanded, irritated. He wriggled around, unable to disobey the order. He watched his necktie loosen and be tossed aside, the buttons of his shirt being undone.

“Ssh,” Kyuhyun dismissed, popping buttons with ease. “How did you insert that bead into me?” His fingertips skimmed lightly over Ryeowook’s chest, and the butler’s body jerked. “Sensitive?” his master guessed, appearing amused at the thought.

“Through your mouth, and yes perhaps a little sensitive,” he grouched, beginning to grow uneasy with where things were going. Ryeowook believed there was only a slight chance of Kyuhyun actually planning to rape him. If anything, it was just another weird game he liked to play.

He looked up, undoing the last button. “You kissed me?”

“It was not a kiss.”

“You attacked your master while he was unconscious?” he gasped.

“I did not!” Ryeowook argued, flustered.

“You wanted to get some.”

“Stop being immature!”

Kyuhyun tilted his head back, laughing as he ran his hands over the smooth, fair skin of Ryeowook’s stomach and chest. All of his muscles tensed one by one under the touch, making the man on top of him laugh harder. “You probably haven’t gotten any in a while.”

“Is this what happens when you’re on a power high?” he snapped. “Do you start molesting people at your leisure?”

He ignored him, leaning down until he had his ear pressed against Ryeowook’s chest. “Your heart beats without a soul.”

“Yes—”

Kyuhyun pushed up, fingers combing through the other man’s hair as he rested his forehead against the others. “—you have a brain that works.”

“What’s your—”

His hips ground down softly and he smirked. “—and your dick totally still works.”

“GET OFF OF ME.” Ryeowook shouted, red faced.

Kyuhyun didn’t move. “You can feel it all, can’t you? The pain, being trapped, the loss,” he murmured, “Being immortal doesn’t ease any of that, does it?”

“Shouldn’t you know best? You’re the one who chokes and beats me,” he reminded harshly.

“I do,” he admitted, expression soft as he said, “and now I see that you’re far more pitiful than I originally thought. No wonder you’re such a bother.”

Ryeowook ground his teeth. “Get off of me.”

“Or else?”

“Or else you’ll regret it.”

“How?”

His eyes grew colder…blacker. “I sided with you until now. Don’t make me reconsider my choice.”

Kyuhyun returned the gaze. “…And what could you do? What could a tiny little placeholder like you do?” he whispered, chuckling under his breath.

“No one is truly all-powerful. How do you think your ancestors were brutally murdered?” he smiled slowly, hints of madness shadowing his features. “Things happen. I can make things happen. Don’t test me.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he countered tersely, breath mingling with Ryeowook’s, the gap nearly nonexistent. Kyuhyun shivered, seeing no chips in the twisted look he was receiving.

“Fuck with me one too many times and I’ll make you suffer,” their lips brushed feather-light, but all at once, electricity circuited through them, rising up adrenaline and shock in so fast a rush, neither could properly process it, “okay, _master_?” Ryeowook spoke softly, warningly.

Kyuhyun nodded slightly, distracted and distraught. “Kiss me.”

Their mouths crashed together, energy bursting as hot air suffocated them and hands dropped, exploring soft skin and sloping contours. Kyuhyun gasped into the willing mouth, “Touch me.”

In an instant, Ryeowook’s arms were released and surrounding the man, fingers clawing his shirt. He tilted his head, sighs muffled as his master’s tongue swept through his mouth, tangling and attacking. Pushing a hand underneath the loose shirt, Ryeowook ran his fingers up the smooth backside, material rising with him. His other hand followed the curve of Kyuhyun’s ass, slipping under the thin material of his pants to grope the soft flesh.

A deep groan tore them apart for a split second before Kyuhyun was grinding himself back down on the hard, clothed member. Ryeowook’s brain was panicking as he forgot how to breathe, body wracked with need. “P-Please,” he panted between wet kisses, letting out a thankful moan as he heard the sound of belt being messed with.

Kyuhyun fought the urge to beg, practically melting under the rough hands and nails streaking over his bare skin. Cool air rushed over his haphazardly done shorts, the slender fingers roaming over him and down the back of his thigh. He downed the zipper of the butler’s pants and immediately shoved his hands into the boxers, gripping the hard cock.

The sweetest, shrillest cry filled the room and Kyuhyun groaned, licking his lips before attacking the smooth throat. He nibbled and sucked, tongue flicking over the reddening skin. His thumb slid over the wet head, digging teasingly into the slit.

Ryeowook’s body arched, nails raking across Kyuhyun’s skin. “M-Master!” he barely whimpered, trying to get more friction on his member.

“Stroke my dick,” he panted, closing his mouth back over Ryeowook’s. Their tongues immediately found one another, aching for more and more. The butler obliged without a thought, moving his hand around to grip the thick, hard length.

He squeezed and stroked, body shaking with lust. The hand around his shaft was moving with the same fervor, neither of them daring to break the moment. Ryeowook felt the floodgates of frustration crashing down, his higher thinking shutting down as pleasure rolled through him after who knew how many years.

Kyuhyun inhaled sharply as he came without warning, white liquid spilling onto Ryeowook’s chest. The other man didn’t last long before he was crying out, vision blurring and spinning as he released into the fingers that had been jerking him off.

Rolling off of the butler, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, body spent but urging for more. He wasn’t satisfied with just that and when he turned his head, he could see the same feeling reflected in the glazed eyes of the messy, rumpled butler. Kyuhyun grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him into another deep kiss before shoving him back.

Ryeowook hardly cared, on a euphoric high. A giggle escaped him, which first scared his master, but soon enough he was laughing too, the pair gasping for air and tearing up. Kyuhyun covered his face, laughing too hard to breathe.

The butler wasn’t much better as he fumbled for his master’s hand, holding it as he tried to calm down. Chuckles burst through the seam of his lips, all smiles as his brain and body pranced on Cloud Nine.

“That felt amazing,” Kyuhyun sighed blissfully.

“Yeah…,” Ryeowook mumbled his agreement, letting the hand slip from his as he dropped onto his back. “Do you have a towel?” he glanced down at his dirtied stomach.

He shook his head, peeling off his shirt and tossing it to the butler. “Use that.”

“Thanks.” He wiped away the liquid, balled up the shirt, and threw it to the edge of the bed – maybe on the floor.

Kyuhyun looked down at the man, “What happens now?”

He blinked, focusing back on the current situation. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Do you?”

“I know that I don’t feel like pushing you off a cliff anymore,” Kyuhyun responded.

“I don’t have an urge to punch you in the face anymore,” Ryeowook remarked curiously.  

They glanced at each other, neither one wanting to admit that their differences had come from sexual frustration. That was hardly the extent of their problems, but it was hard to deny that sex helped. For a second, both of them seemed to realize that they hadn’t even had sex.

What would it be like if they did?

Ryeowook was the first to dismiss the thought, pushing himself up and out of the bed. “This can’t happen again.”

“And why not?”

He whipped around, eyes wide. “What do you mean? That was crazy and wrong and so many other things!”

Kyuhyun grimaced. “Thank you. I see that getting off with me is crazy and wrong.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“You should admit that that was fucking fantastic and we need to do that again.”

Ryeowook flushed. “We were in the middle of threatening each other’s livelihoods! That was most certainly not something that should precede such things!”

“What, sex?” Kyuhyun laughed. “You’re upset because of how we got there?”

“We didn’t even have sex.”

“We could.”

“We _won’t_.”

Frowning, he leaned back, eyeing the uncomfortable butler. “We only have so many options. Think about it. We were ready to tear each other’s throats out. If it wasn’t for…whatever just happened, we would’ve fallen apart.”

“Are we suddenly a team?” Ryeowook asked sarcastically.

“There’s a chance,” Kyuhyun shrugged, “the only thing standing in our way is rational conversation—”

“—and your violent temper.”

“Which was caused by sexual frustration, apparently!” he blurted.

“There are so many more important things we should be talking about!” Ryeowook cried. He glared at the man. “You and I cannot bridge a gap that big. This was a onetime thing and it will never happen again.”

Not waiting for a response, Ryeowook swiftly turned, swinging the door open and slamming it behind him. Almost immediately, he ran into a Siwon and Heechul. Bowing his head briefly, he side-stepped them and hurried down the hall.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

“You finally got laid?” Heechul exclaimed, bursting into the bedroom with Siwon right behind him. His friend, the mansion owner, was pulling on proper clothing, a black v-neck halfway over his body.

Tugging it all the way down, he looked up, a withering glare on his face. “No, not exactly. What are you doing here?”

“We totally just saw your butler rushing out of here with his shirt and pants undone,” Siwon remarked, grinning. “So you two are getting together?”

“Never!” Kyuhyun refused vehemently.

Heechul draped himself across a couch, “So, was it good?”

He was quiet for a second and then he was nodding, “Mind-blowing.”

“Aw, look at that! All our Kyu needed was a good old romp in the bed for him to calm down,” Heechul cackled, waving at Siwon, “We didn’t just come to bother you. There’s something you should see.”

Siwon pulled out his phone, tossing it to Kyuhyun. The younger man caught it, scrolling through the online news article. It had only been released on private networks, free to be seen by those who had access.

**[Review] Lo and Behold! ‘The Devil’s Playhouse’ Delivers on Promises!**

The owner of the previously dubbed ‘Devil’s Mansion’, Cho Kyuhyun, has renovated and opened the property to the public for purposes that have only been rumored about. Last night was the official opening and what a _crowd_ there was!

People showed up hours before in hopes of getting a sneak peek of what awaited them in the supposedly haunted house. When the doors finally opened at 9 P.M. guests were welcomed by the sight of handsomely dressed staff, sultry women and gorgeous men, all of whom were ready to serve.

Posh rooms, high-end food, and endless entertainment were provided for those ready to throw their money away, and most of them did without a thought. Rumors say it was well worth it, so perhaps they were not throwing away their money?

At the end of the evening, a shocking display of gruesome horror was perfectly executed on the second floor landing in view of the main hall. Guests were first appalled by the horrendous acts and screams, but soon they were intrigued as everything went silent and a butler straight out of a bloody flick appeared.

He wore a tattered uniform, tail coat and all! It was revealed that that was a sneak peek for The Devil’s Playhouse’s next event. Look forward to more excitement and surprises from this mansion of wonders.

Congratulations on the success!

 

Kyuhyun looked up from the phone, grinning widely. “Fuck yeah?”

“Fuck yeah!” Siwon cheered, laughing and taking the phone back. “This is great! There’s going to be even more people next time, Kyu! What are you planning anyway? Heechul and I were making use of one of your services last night so…”

Heechul snorted, muttering something vulgar under his breath. Both of the other men ignored it, continuing their conversation.

“A ghost tour.”

“That’s it?” Siwon slumped.

Kyuhyun chuckled. “It’s never that simple. You’ll have to wait to find out. June ends in two days, right?”

“Yes…why does that matter?”

“Don’t worry about it.” He stretched, yawning. Grabbing shoes, he slipped them on and turned to the two men. “Let’s go celebrate,” Kyuhyun smirked. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was thinking about Ryeowook and the mansion and all of the things he needed to learn and study, but there were more important things to do – like partying. He wasn’t trapped in the mansion and he was going to make great use of that fact.

***

Ryeowook collected the files, dusting them off and scanning over the papers. It had taken longer than he expected, but they were mostly done. Plus, since Kyuhyun wasn’t around nor were any of the other annoying humans, he could actually get work done.

Standing up, he headed out of the room, walking down the hall to a nondescript door hidden behind a heavy stone wall. Ryeowook knocked seven times and stepped back. It creaked open. A wooden set of stairs leading upwards appeared before him and he quickly started up, hearing the door shut behind him.

Most of the time, if you overlooked it, the door was nothing more than just a shadow. Even for those who did see it, they couldn’t get figure out how to use it. Only those with permission were allowed to use the door to the Afterlife.

He held the thick stack of files close to his chest, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that had persisted all day. Kyuhyun’s fingers…his deep voice…that _mouth_ … Ryeowook absently licked his lips, catching himself in a flash and wiping it. Bristling, he reached the top of the stairs, slowing to a carefully walk as he looked around the wooded area.

There were trees and golden light, sparkling creatures peeking through the brush. He followed the dirt path, ignoring all of the wildlife, not planning on getting distracted. It was easy to get lost in the Afterlife. Straying was always a problem.

“Ryeowook!”

His eyes widened as a body collided with him from behind. The butler staggered, catching himself as the added weight tried to knock him over. “Kyungsoo?” he guessed blandly, smiling despite himself.

“I haven’t seen you in so long!” the boy named Kyungsoo grinned, taking the files from the skinny man’s arms. “Wow, you have a lot. Have you been stock-piling?” he teased.

They ambled a bit further before reaching a small cottage. Ryeowook followed the humming man as they entered the home, round arch door swinging shut behind them. “I had a lot of stuff to worry about back at the mansion,” he explained vaguely.

“There’s a rumor that you personally delivered a handful of corpses to Hell. Their souls rose I’m assuming?” Kyungsoo sat down at a small table, and Ryeowook sat down across from him.

“I’m not sure, but their souls aren’t in my mansion. The rumors are true though, I did bring them to Hell last night,” he nodded, “there was no other option at the time. I sealed the gate well afterwards, don’t worry.”

He chuckled, flipping through the files. “I trust you, Ryeowook. There’s a reason you were chosen to take care of the halfway house. Anyway, it looks like you’re doing some house cleaning! So many of their cases perfectly done, I can definitely sort and collect them.” Kyungsoo looked up from the papers. “Now tell me about the current Master Cho. Everyone has been gossiping about his arrival.”

“So all of you knew how hard of a time I was having and just laughed?” he questioned dryly.

“Maybe,” he shrugged impishly, “we didn’t want to interfere. Anyway, tell me, tell me! Is he handsome? The Cho family has always given birth to attractive heirs. I’m sure this Cho Kyuhyun is definitely a knock-out.”

Ryeowook frowned, horrible, _horrible_ thoughts crossing his mind. “He’s alright,” he answered rigidly.

“Drop dead gorgeous!” he accused, “Oh my goodness, you’re _smitten_!”

“What?” he stammered, turning red,” If we’re done here, deliver those papers—”

“—we are _not_ done here,” Kyungsoo cut in, “have you finally started feeling again? I know that there’s a lot you have to deal with at that place and I just worry. All of us do.” His eyes were sympathetic, hands reaching across to hold Ryeowook’s. “When you were staying in Heaven for that time, everyone absolutely adored you. We never wanted you to return to that place, but…you know. Zhoumi isn’t someone we can leave in an empty place. He would’ve wreaked havoc.”

Ryeowook sighed. “Master Cho is absolutely stunning. That’s what you want to hear, right?”

Kyungsoo perked up. “I knew it! Are you in love?”

“Love?” he repeated, shocked. “No!”

“He has a tough personality to like, huh?” he nodded understandingly. “The Cho men are very stuffy sometimes, but I hear they make fantastic lovers.”

“Yes they do…,” he mumbled without thinking.

Kyungsoo stared, jaw slackening. “You…You didn’t. You _did_!”

“I did not,” he shot down quickly, rolling his eyes, “It was barely anything, I can assure you of that.”

“But now you can’t stop thinking about it,” he leered.

Ryeowook grimaced. “Please stop.”

Grumbling, the boy released his hands and went back to the files. “Well, anyway, everything really is in order. I’m sure the council will accept everything as you’ve requested. We’re still working on Zhoumi’s case, but there’s been little movement. Did you hear anything from Hell?”

“There are always rumors floating around,” he shrugged, “I didn’t pay any attention.”

He clicked his tongue in disappointment. “That really is a shame. Alright,” Kyungsoo shut the folder and smiled at Ryeowook. “That’s it! You’re free to go…after you tell me a little more about Master Cho the present.”

“What do you want to know?” Ryeowook cocked his head.

“Is his voice dreamy?” Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered.

“It makes me melt.”

He smiled widely, expression one of absolute glee. “Does he have that mischievous smile?”

“It’s annoying to no end.”

Kyungsoo practically squealed at the thought, quickly calming himself to ask one more question, “Is he a Grade-A stud in bed?”

With a deep sigh, Ryeowook nodded, “Makes you black out when you finally climax.”

The man was on his feet, jumping up and down at the exciting news. “I just love romance! You two are perfect together!”

“That’s not how it is at all.”

“One day you can get married and I’m sure Heaven will have no qualms about binding you two together! It’ll be so easy.”

“I would rather be bonded to a dying, brain-damaged monkey.”

Kyungsoo waved his hand dismissively. “Hush, hush,” he muttered, “I’m looking for something…” He scurried around the room, until he came upon a drawer holding what he was looking for. “Aha!” Coming back, he pushed a flyer at Ryeowook. “The annual Afterlife ball is being held in the 6th Province. You and that Master Cho should take a break and join us!”

“In Hell?” he raised an eyebrow, skimming over the paper, “This is the first time in a while. I don’t think my master is interested in playing with you all.”

Kyungsoo frowned. “Why not? We throw amazing parties!”

“That have no end!” he shot back, exasperated. “Last time, I came back to a mansion filled with spirits agonizing over their fates! I can’t afford to be gone for more than a couple of hours.”

“A week long party if hardly long,” he rolled his eyes, “…give or take a few days. Besides, how do you know your master won’t enjoy it? Everyone is dying to meet him!” Kyungsoo chuckled at his own pun. “But really, I’m sure members of the Afterlife council want to speak to him.”

Ryeowook closed his eyes, mulling over the inevitable decision. “…Is this an order?”

“Does it have to become one to make you show up?” Kyungsoo asked, sounding hurt.

“Yes,” he answered bluntly.

“Fine,” he muttered childishly, “the council really does request your presence, Cho Kyuhyun as well. They need to verify your roles at the mansion, because after last night…,” he made a helpless face, “that power surge rocked everything. They need to know what your master is like in order to be sure he won’t abuse his power.”

Ryeowook held his tongue, not wanting to throw Kyuhyun under the bus right away. Now he had more to tell the man and the man would probably accuse him of withholding information. Sighing at the mere thought of their impending fight, he looked up at Kyungsoo. “I’ll inform him, but I’m not sure how he’ll take it.”

“Just tell him,” he nodded, “And if anything is holding him back, well, a mandate will be sent down.” Kyungsoo flinched at his own words, knowing very well how annoying those could be.

“Understood,” Ryeowook mumbled, standing up.

Kyungsoo grabbed his hand, squeezing softly. “Let’s have tea next time.”

“Next time,” he affirmed, squeezing back gently before pulling away and allowing the man to walk him to the door.

 

When he arrived back at the mansion, he silently crept through the dark halls. It really was difficult to understand the time shift between the Afterlife and the human world. He couldn’t fathom how a short conversation had spanned several hours.

On the main floor, the front doors slammed and Ryeowook jumped, scuttling over to the grand staircase to see Kyuhyun drunk out of his mind, coming up the stairs with a woman in his arms.

Whirling around the corner, Ryeowook held his breath, ignoring the beat of his heart – the one he had forgotten about quite a while ago – as the giggling, whispering pair traipsed up the stairs, fumbling to continue kissing. Ryeowook watched them with a mixture of disgust and interest.

Was that all it took to release Kyuhyun of his inhibitions – one easy hand job, one successful business opening, and a couple bottles of alcohol? Ryeowook stifled a snort, crossing his arms as he very scornfully judged his master. Then again, he couldn’t blame him for getting horny. The butler knew very well how hard it was to stop thinking about sex after getting so close to it after months and years of celibacy.

The pair stumbled up the flight of stairs to the third floor, Ryeowook trailing a bit behind them, making sure they didn’t fall backwards and crack their heads open. It wasn’t like Kyuhyun was immortal. A fatal blow would kill him, whether or not the mansion wanted. His soul was his to hold onto; it wasn’t hidden away somewhere.

Ryeowook hadn’t really considered the possibility that Kyuhyun was straight. Or perhaps that wasn’t the right word. It seemed like he didn’t see genders…or maybe he was just too sexual charged that morning to care.

His eyes followed the curve of the woman’s body, fascinated by his choice in female. Her proportions were impressive, most likely a model…or maybe a push up bra. Ryeowook tilted his head, curious then if he was gay.

Was he gay? Why wasn’t that woman attractive to him? He glanced down at himself, frowning slightly when he noticed that he was far from turned on.

They reached the third floor landing and the couple seemed to be out of breath. Kyuhyun half-dragged her to the bedroom, shoving the door open and stumbling inside. Ryeowook sauntered down the corridor, amused at the amount of ghosts peeking inside.

“They’re really into it,” Eunhyuk whispered, eyes wide, “Man…I wanna get laid.”

Ryeowook chuckled, leaning against the wall. “You probably got laid already today.”

“I did,” he sighed, “but I’m so used to these guys. I just wanna get with someone _new_.” Eunhyuk’s hand ran across his thigh and Ryeowook gave him a sharp look. The ghost shrank away, muttering, “Sorry.”

“Hey, Ryeowook,” Jongwoon called, appearing behind him, “Can you help me?”

Ryeowook eyed the ghost with a certain level of disdain before sighing. It wasn’t his fault that he had turned tail and run after helping Ryeowook out of the dungeon. When had he started expecting things from spirits? They weren’t to be trusted or sought out. They were part of a mission and job. “What is it?”

“Downstairs,” he nodded his head towards the steps.

He tensed.

“No, no, I promise it’s nothing…bad,” Jongwoon said hurriedly, “if I’m lying, you can burn my soul.”

Ryeowook nodded, following him. They headed away from the third floor, down the stairs and out the back door on the main level. The fountain was running, water rushing. Children were playing inside the pool, laughing and pushing each other. “This?” he prompted.

“Yeah. Can you help me get them out?”

“Why?” he smiled curiously, rolling up his sleeves.

“I was worried that they were getting too attached to the fountain…and then I wondered if maybe the master would get upset seeing kids splashing around.” Jongwoon explained, watching the children becoming fuller and clearer.

One boy looked up, eyes brightening when he saw the pair. “Hyung!” he shouted, practically flying out of the fountain to tackle Jongwoon. “Caretaker-hyung!” he chimed.

“Hello,” Ryeowook smiled. He reached into the pool, helping the little girls out. The trio rushed around, giggling and continuing their game in the moonlit garden.

The adults gazed after them, Jongwoon’s eyes flitting back and forth uncertainly. “I…I didn’t know why, but I couldn’t betray Hangeng. I knew what they were doing to you, but I was…scared. I didn’t want to get near him. He really freaks me out. Only after he left did I think it was okay to come and even then…I couldn’t follow you and Eunhyuk. I wanted to, but seeing him would’ve paralyzed me.”

“That’s because you were his private performer.”

“What?” Jongwoon’s head snapped, seeing that Ryeowook wasn’t joking. “You…what do you know?”

“I turned in your case today. Yours, the children, and a couple others,” he said quietly, “When Hangeng burned down the original mansion, you were considered the murderer because he sealed you inside the piano room. The children were trapped inside as well, drugged by Hangeng. After the fire died, it appeared that you held them against their will inside the room.” Ryeowook sat down on the steps of the deck, looking up at Jongwoon, indicating for him to sit down.

The ghost did so, eyebrows drawn together as he tried to remember what Ryeowook was talking about. “I…I really have no idea what’s going on.”

“You died with them,” he murmured, “They couldn’t move and you couldn’t do anything but hold onto them. Back then, you went by the name: Yesung.”

Jongwoon seemed to be physically assaulted as the name rolled through him. Jerking back, he held his chest and head, eyes squinting as memories flooded. “I…,” he trailed off, eyes moving back and forth as he watched the stream of video in his soul.

“You should ascend in the next few hours. I promise.”

“I’m finally leaving?” he whispered, “How did you find out all of that?”

“I went to Hell the other night,” Ryeowook shrugged, “I may have asked around.”

Jongwoon’s face melted into a smile, warm and gentle and so many more things. He closed his hand around Ryeowook’s cheek, tilting his face and pressing their lips together. The caretaker’s eyes flew wide open, frozen in shock. “Thank you,” Jongwoon whispered, “Thank you so much.”

“It’s my job,” Ryeowook mumbled, embarrassed as he pulled slightly away.

“Ew! They’re kissing!” one little boy squealed, laughing and running back to his friends. The two girls made faces, covering their mouths, shoulders shaking.

They exchanged a look, chuckling softly. Jongwoon took his hand, holding it tightly as he leaned his head on Ryeowook’s shoulder. “You are kinder than you give yourself credit for.”

“I’m—”

“—don’t,” he interrupted, “please just let me talk.” Jongwoon interlaced their fingers. “You, Kim Ryeowook, are more than just a butler or a caretaker or a slave for this mansion and the Afterlife. You aren’t just Cho Kyuhyun’s obedient dog. You’re strong, and responsible, and kind. You’re a hero with no praise. I can be free because of you.” He paused, voice softening, “So please start seeing the world as a person again. Find your freedom…I wish you could find your freedom.”

He said nothing, lost in thought as the words sank in.

 

Closing his eyes, he rested his head atop the man’s, sitting quietly with him as night faded to morning and the spirit beside him faded with the rising sun. Ryeowook loosened his grip on the disappearing hand.

The children were long gone, their laughter echoing in the garden faintly as their souls found a path away from the mansion. Jongwoon laughed softly under his breath, murmuring something Ryeowook couldn’t understand. His body inched away from the kind man, a slight grin on his face.

Stretching he stepped down to the grass, turning to look at the caretaker who seemed to be tired but at ease. “Don’t tell Master Cho about that kiss,” Jongwoon winked, “he won’t understand that it was just a thank you.”

“I would never tell him what I don’t have to,” Ryeowook smiled.

“Goodbye, Kim Ryeowook,” he waved, voice and presence growing weaker with each passing moment.

“Thank you, Jongwoon,” he said softly, as the ghost finally ascended.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Ryeowook knew he shouldn’t have taken that day off for granted. Perhaps it wasn’t quite a day off, but he had been free of his master for all morning, afternoon, and most of the evening. The peace was something he couldn’t imagine having ever again, especially considering how fast Kyuhyun was absorbing the information I the book he had given him.

There was no other choice, especially when he calculated the possibilities for the future. If Zhoumi or Hangeng ever managed to break free again – very likely, by the way – then they had to be prepared.

Against Hangeng, Ryeowook was no match. Even now, against Zhoumi, he was no match. Although it would be easy to go along with the demon, he had no idea when he would be betrayed or cast-off. Ryeowook had no doubts that once they located his soul, it would be devoured and the mansion would fall.

Without any of the protective barriers up, every creature trapped inside the walls would be free to wreak havoc on the humans. He wasn’t a fool.

Clearly, the options were not good.

Ryeowook had to choose between helping a demon who wouldn’t hesitate to kill him once he had the chance, and a maniacal man who would abuse his power to control hundreds of souls. Over all, he was sure he would lose his mind at some point.

His only goal was to keep the mansion standing and to make sure Kyuhyun didn’t completely botch the job. As much as he wanted the man to be a star pupil, it wasn’t likely. Somewhere along the way, he wanted to send Zhoumi back to Hell, too. Ryeowook pushed aside the thought of the demon’s threat, not wishing to know just how serious he was about dragging his soul down with him.

“Alright…,” Kyuhyun mumbled, closing the book and clearing his throat. He stood in the middle of the main hall in front of the grand staircase. “ _All spirits rise._ ”

Ryeowook felt the mansion quaking, hardwood rattling beneath his shoes. Sliding his legs a bit farther apart, he tried to keep his balance, eyes watching his master tensely. It was crazy that he was planning to use the ghosts in such a way. Most of them weren’t even aware that they were dead.

At the foot of the steps, Eunhyuk and one of the many ghosts he entertained were right in the middle of doing such things. Ryeowook sighed, walking over and pushing them apart. The shirtless, lanky man looked up, annoyed until he realized where he was.

Eyes widening, he scrambled to cover himself. “What the fuck? Where am I?”

“Master Cho has summoned all of you,” Ryeowook explained carefully, hands folded behind his back, “please stop pretending you have shame.”

The spirit paused but then grinned and dropped his arms. “I guess I really don’t.”

He rolled his eyes, unable to comprehend how Eunhyuk could be a crying, crumbling mess one second, and then his sex-addict self the next. It really wasn’t his fault to be fair. Ryeowook had a vague idea of what had happened to him, but he hadn’t dove into the case fully yet. There were others who needed attention before Eunhyuk.

“Butler!” Kyuhyun snapped, snatching his wrist and dragging him over to stand before the assembly of misfits. “These ghosts are _hardly_ scary!”

“They’ve thrown wonderful balls in their time,” he answered mockingly.

“Be serious,” he growled.

Ryeowook pursed his lips, sighing impatiently. “They aren’t exactly gore and blood. These are souls that want to ascend. The horror show monsters you’re imagining are vengeful souls and those are locked in Hell or in restricted areas.”

“Can’t any of you be even slightly terrifying?” Kyuhyun demanded, surveying the crowd of bored, annoyed, and rather human looking creatures. They were slowly becoming more full and solid the longer they were under the summoning.

No one answered, seemingly confused by the request. The butler resisted the urge to bang his head against a door. “Please excuse us for a moment,” he bowed to the spirits, before taking Kyuhyun by the arm and dragging him into a linen closet. Shutting the door behind him, he turned on the light and glared at the mansion owner. “They are not toys that you play with! Like I said, most still believe that they’re alive. You cannot expect them to even comprehend your request.”

“Then what about the ones that do know they’re dead? Can I use them?” he demanded, leaning back against the door, arms crossed. “How can you be such a useless butler?”

“Useless?” he nearly screeched. “How am I _useless_?”

“You should’ve trained them better!”

“They aren’t wild animals!” Ryeowook retorted.

Kyuhyun huffed. “They could be.”

“We aren’t doing this you little brat.”

“Fine, look,” he dropped his arms, walking towards the man in the cramped space, “how do I convince them to help me? They don’t have to be scary,” Kyuhyun nodded his head slowly, the gears turning in his brain, “just make them be civil.”

“That isn’t difficult,” Ryeowook responded, eyeing him suspiciously, “they’re very civil most of the time.” He backed away from the approaching figure. “Please restrain yourself.”

“Restrain myself?” he blinked, “I haven’t done anything.”

“You’re about to. I’m giving you a warning.”

Kyuhyun smirked. “You’re being so stubborn. It happened just yesterday. How can you not still be thinking about it?”

“Shouldn’t you be thinking about your night with that lovely lady?” he quipped, “I’m sure that’s a much fresher memory.”

His eyes fluttered in surprise, but then he was leaning over the butler, one arm pressing in the shelving behind him, “My, my…jealous?”

“Jealous is the last thing I would ever be,” Ryeowook deadpanned.

“Liar.”

“You’re too arrogant.”

Kyuhyun slid his hand around the curve of the slender one’s waist. “I want to rip your face off,” he said with a tight smile, “but then I remember how good it felt to touch you, and I want no harm done to that face.” His arm fastened itself around the butler, pulling him forward until they were flush. “I don’t see you fighting me very hard.”

“I just don’t want the ghosts to see you with a bloody nose,” he smiled coldly, “Or maybe crying in pain after I kick you in the balls.” Ryeowook felt the arm loosen around him and shoved Kyuhyun away. “But really. I wasn’t kidding last time. We aren’t going to do anything ever again.”

“I throw myself at you and you’re rejecting me?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“You aren’t exactly my type.”

“Trapped, tortured souls have a _type_?” Kyuhyun snorted.

“And your type is a trapped, tortured soul?” he shot back.

There was a knock at the door. Ryeowook pushed his master aside, opening it. Eunhyuk was standing on the other side, looking tired.

“Not to rush you two or anything,” he said uncomfortably, “but everyone is getting really annoying and they think you guys are fucking, so…”

Ryeowook shot a glare at an amused Kyuhyun. “See? Everyone already thinks so. We might as well,” he shrugged, dodging a punch from the butler. “Let’s go.” Kyuhyun yawned, coming back out with the pair following him.

“Sex really lightens people up,” Eunhyuk nodded knowingly, “y’know, if you got some too, I’m sure your mood would be better.”

“Unfortunately, my choices are limited,” he stated.

The ghost chuckled, patting the butler on his back. “Still! Master Cho is looking pretty peppy. I mean, usually he would’ve started beating the shit out of you, but he was laughing and dismissing things. It’s like he’s drugged up…but he’s just happy.”

“Please stop,” Ryeowook rubbed his head, “Everyone needs to stop blaming my issues on a lack of sex.”

“It solves everything,” Eunhyuk remarked, “it’s really true.”

“I’m not going to take the advice of someone with a sex problem.”

The entered the main hall again, and a hushed silence rippled over the crowd. Kyuhyun clasped his hands together, looking around at them. “I invite you all to attend the ball tomorrow evening. It will be held in the event room on the second floor.”

Ryeowook saw the unease on their faces and said, “Clothing will be provided and the summoning spell will keep you in physical forms.” He looked at his master, grinning when he saw the irritation. _Some clothes can’t be that expensive…_

“Yes, you’ll all be provided clothing from the Victorian era, as that is the theme. There will be living people joining you, so be on your best behavior,” the master stated. “Is that understood?”

“Yes sir!” Eunhyuk crowed.

The others didn’t say a word, but they seemed to be brightening up at the prospect of having their bodies and new clothes for an evening of fun.

“ _Dismissed_.” In an instant, the main hall was empty, a faint smokiness lingering. Kyuhyun clapped his hands, turning to Ryeowook. “Was that well done, or was that well done?”

“We have to talk.”

His expression dropped. “Fucking no. You didn’t keep more from me, did you? I swear—”

“—I didn’t keep it from you this time!” Ryeowook shouted over him. Smoothing the wrinkled of his tailcoat, he looked up at Kyuhyun in annoyance. “Let’s go to your study.”

The pair headed the stairs in silence, the mood grower darker the longer the quiet dragged on. It was clear that Kyuhyun didn’t believe him about the secrecy. Then again, the butler couldn’t blame him. Trusting was a dangerous thing, especially when it came to someone who always kept just a bit of the truth a mystery.

They entered the east wing tower on the third floor. The curtains were drawn shut. Kyuhyun turned around, leaning back against the edge of his desk as he stared down the butler. “If you leave _anything_ out, I swear I’m gonna choke you again.”

“I’ll do my best,” he swallowed discretely. Ryeowook reached into his inner breast pocket, withdrawing a folded flyer. “When power was restored to you in the mansion it set off a surge of energy in the Afterlife.”

“The Afterlife?”

“Yes,” he nodded slowly, confused, “I’m sure humans have heard of that.”

“We have, but it’s a very general term.”

“It’s a very general place,” he responded wryly.

Kyuhyun waved him off. “Just go on.

“The Afterlife is a neutral area. Spirits pass through the Afterlife before they go to Heaven or Hell, and that’s where their ‘cases’ that I work on, go. Anyway, they host an annual ball,” Ryeowook passed him the folded paper, “that takes place in one of the seven provinces.” Before Kyuhyun could ask, he explained, “There are the Seven Provinces of Hell. Heaven has the Seven Virtuous Regions. Normally, the Afterlife hosts within Heaven. This year, it seems the leaders of Hell are adamant about having it in their province.”

“Are we invited?” he asked slowly, reading over the words scrawled across the paper.

“Invited…and required,” Ryeowook responded, looking anywhere but at his master, “They want to meet you.”

“Why.”

“They want to verify that you’re in your right mind to take over the duties of the mansion.”

Kyuhyun’s grip on the paper tightened. “They need to check? As in, they need to make sure I’m not a lunatic?” He laughed bitterly. “And what will they do if I’m not up to their standards?”

 “Your unfortunate demise will probably follow.”

“That’s it? I’m sent to away to die?”

“Heaven is a nice place.”

“I don’t want to be in Heaven,” he snapped, “and I do not want to be judged by a group of know-it-all beings!” Kyuhyun crushed the flyer, tossing it aside. “It’s repulsive and pathetic to be told my worth and sanity. I’m not a fool.”

“You’re crazy, though,” Ryeowook blurted, “and that’s probably why you’re so unwilling to go.”

A fist slammed into his jaw, sending him flying, knocking over a side table. Ryeowook held his mouth, pain blooming and sawing at the wound. He looked up, seeing his master’s livid expression.

“Is this how you prove your point? You hit me?” he laughed harshly, “Do you think this is evidence that you aren’t out of your mind? How can you not see that you’re addicted – _high_ – on the very thought of having power?”

“Shut your mouth.”

Ryeowook gasped, choking as his lips clamped together. Dropping his gaze, he tried to subdue the anger. A heavy foot came down on his sternum, grinding down. His eyes filled with tears that didn’t fall. He grasped Kyuhyun’s ankle, trying to yank him off. The foot pulled away, only to ram into his ribs.

Lurching, he gripped his stomach, mind swimming as he tried not to throw up. Pain didn’t fade over time. It didn’t become easier to deal with. Ryeowook would always feel the intensity of being beat and he had long since learned that there was no escaping the pain.

“You’re a fucking shitty, soulless monster,” Kyuhyun grunted, stomping down on the slim neck. It tightened on impact, but that didn’t stop Ryeowook from whimpering and raking his nails over the leg crushing him. He flung the hands off, watching the small figure roll aside, breathing hard. Walking over, he picked him up by the collar. “What’s _with_ you?”

He glowered hatefully.

“Speak.”

Inhaling deeply, Ryeowook curled his own fist into the man’s shirt. “You’re fear makes me want to puke,” he stated softly, breathlessly. His neck was reddening, tears rolling down his face. “As soulless as I am,” his voice was raspy, “I do not _run_ from duty. You wanted this power. It is not a game.”

Kyuhyun’s lips curled up, that madness darkening his eyes. “My duty is to myself and my own whims. I don’t answer to people. I have _never_ answered to someone and I will not start here.”

“You’ll die for your pride?” he coughed, looking like he was sickened by the thought. “You don’t know freedom. You don’t know anything but your selfish desires. You cannot value anything but yourself—”

“Be—!”

“—you don’t _know_ what it’s like to lose it all!” Ryeowook gritted his teeth, voice cracking and broken. “YOU WILL _NEVER_ KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE TRAPPED FOR CENTURIES.” He was crying then for an entirely different reason. His mouth was numb as it repaired itself, throat slowly loosening so he could breathe again.

Kyuhyun’s expression fell slowly, fingers releasing his collar as he felt the butler collapse against him. He placed a hand on the trembling shoulder, holding him still as he sobbed into Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

“I gain nothing,” he whispered, “and I had forgotten so until…until I lost another.” His eyes closed, lips quivering. “This is why human e-emotion isn’t for me.”

“Maybe it isn’t.”

Ryeowook smiled humorlessly, wondering what he had expected from the cold man.

“Maybe it is.” Kyuhyun took a deep breath. “You’re right. I don’t know and I don’t want to know what it’s like to suffer alone for centuries. But your job—”

“—Fuck that—”

“— _but your job_ ,” he interrupted, “gives you something to exist for. Emotions are all you have that separates you from others. It makes you unique.”

“You’re pitifully bad at cheering people up.” Ryeowook felt his mood plummeting further, but no matter what he did, it wouldn’t rise.

Kyuhyun frowned. “Hush. I’m trying.” He chewed his lip, reluctant to speak what was on his conscience. “…if you didn’t have those emotions, the feelings of urgency and panic and concern, I would’ve lost a lot. You…saved people from dying that night. You saved the world from a dark angel. You saved me from a demon and a serial killer. If you think you’re cold and detached, you’re sorely mistaken.”

His eyes widened as he was pushed back, Ryeowook’s mouth crushed against his. Arms automatically wrapped around the slender figure. They lied flush against one another, lips moving and tongues tasting. Ryeowook moaned softly into the kiss, fingers tangling into Kyuhyun’s messy locks.

A hand gripped the nape of his neck, other arm securely wrapped around his hips. Kyuhyun slid one leg up, gaining leverage to roll them over, his brain a jumbled mess of passion and want. They parted for a breath, eyes meeting briefly before they were attacking one another again.

“Yo, Kyu! You in there?” The door handle turned.

Ryeowook flew away from Kyuhyun as if he had been burned. He groaned in pain, back smacking into the hardwood. The door clicked open and Donghae peeked inside, Henry right next to him.

“Oh.” Donghae stared for a second, turning red.

The butler adjusted his rumpled clothing, flustered and anxious. He stood up, dusting himself off one more time, bowing and rushing out of the room. Kyuhyun was only getting up as Ryeowook disappeared through the open door. “Ow…,” he muttered, rubbing his lower back.

“What the hell was that?” his friend asked, excited as he slammed the door shut. Henry trailed in after him, peering over Donghae’s shoulder.

“Hey, Kyuhyun-hyung,” he waved.

“Hello,” he ground out. “What do you guys want?”

Donghae plopped down on the couch, the younger male sitting beside him. “Well, that girl from last night was super peeved that you told her to leave in the morning and so she came looking for you at the club. I think she figured since you had someone escort her out, you were long gone from the mansion.” He shrugged, reaching for the bowl of candy on the table.

Settling it down on his lap, he looked at his friend pull himself together before coming over to sit on the chair across from them. “And?” Kyuhyun frowned.

“Well,” he said, swallowing a handful of sweet chocolates, “she really thought she hit the jackpot with you, I think. Siwon tried to calm her down when she threw a fit, but it didn’t work out. Henry and I got tired of the wailing, so we came to share the news with you!”

“And Heechul?”

“I think he’s waiting to bitch slap the girl,” he nodded, passing a chocolate to Henry.

The latter agreed, adding, “Heechul was snickering and rubbing his hands together. I think that’s a for sure sign of his plans.”

“More importantly,” Donghae scooted forward, “What was _that_?” he pointed with his chin towards the door.

“All of you keep walking in at the worst times,” Kyuhyun stated roughly.

“Are you and your butler…?”

Henry clapped his hands together. “That would be amazing! I would love for him to influence you a little, hyung!”

“We aren’t together,” he shut his eyes, trying to keep calm. “Recently we’ve had fights that are escalating, but they keep escalating to rough almost-sex and it’s amazing,” Kyuhyun’s frown deepened, “but he’s opposed and just now we were on the verge of…something, again.”

“When was the first time this happened?” Donghae cocked his head.

“Uh…like yesterday.”

“Shit,” he laughed, “you guys really can’t keep your hands off each other. If you’ve got this ‘amazing’ thing going on with him, why’d you sleep with that girl?”

Kyuhyun shrugged. “Drunk and horny,” he rolled his neck, “I needed to get off after what happened with him.”

“Well, whatever,” Donghae smiled, “he’s really cute. You should try getting on his good side again.”

“I don’t think what happens between us is from showing our good sides…,” he trailed off, considering what had just happened there was a chance he was right. Kyuhyun had only spoken his mind, but it worked out pretty well in his favor. He pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting to get distracted again. “My ghost tour will be tomorrow night.”

“Ghost tour?” Henry repeated, straightening up. “What’s that gonna be like?”

“It’s a ball, actually,” he corrected himself, “and it’ll entail a lot of waltzing and blackouts and screaming and ghosts.”

Donghae chuckled. “I can’t wait to see how you make ghosts cooperate with you,” he joked.

Kyuhyun just laughed along, never uttering what he was really thinking.  

***

Zhoumi sat on the dusty window sill. The air was stale in the attic, walls slanted and entrance hidden. A trap door resided across the space in the shadows behind a storage unit. There were ghoulish creatures hovering around the darkness, hungry voices and labored breaths passing through the demon’s ears.

He hissed at them to be quiet as he gazed out the glass pane. The sky was overcast and the property was peaceful. Below, he watched a couple striding hand in hand down the stone path. They were chatting amiably, the younger of the two smiling carelessly.

“Find him interesting?”

Zhoumi turned around, smiling cruelly at the bound and dirtied dark angel. “A traitor like you isn’t allowed to speak until spoken to.” He inclined his head slightly, and three black creatures were lunging at Leeteuk, tearing into his flesh with rotten teeth. They were the… _things_ that couldn’t ascend nor descend.

Purgatory was their home, the mansion their abysmal provider. The demon listened to the angel’s choked sobs and gnarled screams, eyes still trained on the baby-faced young man and his lover. He recalled seeing them quite often around the mansion, especially the younger one. If he was correct, that boy was a favorite among the butler and master’s people.

“How would you like a friend, angel?” he prompted.

Leeteuk panted and writhed on the grimy floor, black blood seeping out of quickly festering wounds. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself as the wounds struggled to heal. “S-Shut up.”

“I’m being kind,” Zhoumi chuckled, standing up and striding over. He shoved the broken man onto his back, shoe grinding into his shoulder. “After your little stunt with helping Ryeowook, I can’t imagine that you would be trying to defy me more. We had a deal. I thought you wanted to get out of here too. The only way is to destroy those two.”

“Not at the price of hundreds of lives,” he stated adamantly, softly. He cried out as the foot dug deeper into his wound.

The demon snorted. “And here I thought a fallen angel would be able to relate to us demons better.” He kicked him once in the side. “Nonetheless, I’m sure you wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to have a companion. He can be with you forever…he can be your sweet, sweet child…,” his voice took on a coaxing tone full of promises and assurance. “I know that’s what you wanted…I _know_ you love to nurture… _to protect_ …”

Leeteuk was struggling against the words, but his brain was barely functioning and his wounds were only beginning to heal. The influence was slipping in like a drug in his weakened state and he could do nothing about it.

“Don’t worry, Leeteuk,” he assured, “I’ll do all that I can to give you what you want.”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Ryeowook stood at attention, perfectly comfortable in his formal wear. It had been years since he got to dress up, and as much as he disapproved of Kyuhyun’s use of the mansion as a strange funhouse, it could be beneficial at times.

“I can’t figure this out.”

The butler looked up, seeing Kyuhyun emerging from behind his dressing screen. His cravat was poorly done up and his hair was a mess. “Clearly,” Ryeowook muttered, coming over to him.

“That was uncalled for,” his master frowned, waiting impatiently for his attire to be corrected. His eyes were trained on the stony-faced servant as he said, “Was it a moment of weakness?”

Ryeowook faltered.

Kyuhyun took the chance, closing his hand around the smaller one’s wrist to hold him steady. “You kissed me. You adamantly refused to even be near me and then you kiss me. Why?”

“Why do you sleep with random women?” he snapped, knowing that it had nothing to do with the conversation, but hopefully it would throw off the man.

It didn’t.

“Do you want to touch me?” Kyuhyun leaned in, scrutinizing him. “Why are you holding yourself back if I feel the same way?”

“Because it’s inappropriate and you’re incredibly crazy ninety-percent of the time, and I’m bound to you in a way that’s _far_ from ideal for anything close to a romantic relationship,” he blurted all in one breath. Ryeowook tried to pull away, but he was only pulled closer. His other wrist was caught, face inches from Kyuhyun’s.

The latter pressed his lips together, studying him with dark, irritable eyes. “You think I’m crazy? You act like you’re not,” he stated flatly, “If I’m crazy, you’re just as crazy. So what if I beat you up at times? You do the same to me.”

“Yeah, until you tell me to stop and I’m forced to stop,” he growled. “I don’t want to be any closer to you when I’m incapable of every defying you. There’s too much danger.”

“There’s danger right now!” Kyuhyun snapped. “Haven’t you thought about the possibility that I might actually care for you one day?”

“You care when it’s convenient.”

“You do the same.”

“I’m _forced_ to care for you,” Ryeowook retorted, noting the way he made Kyuhyun flinch, “This mansion is my slave driver. You are my owner. There is no such thing as class ascension. I’m physically bound to my station and I cannot change that.”

His features grew rigid, colder. “Then what about this tension? How might we relieve it?” Kyuhyun watched him steadily. “I’m attracted to you. You’re physically bound to me. Can we not separate emotion from lust?”

“If you want my body, you have the ability to take it.”

“I’m not so pathetic as to rape you,” Kyuhyun shoved him back, looking insulted.

Ryeowook sighed, dusting his jacket off. “I’m sorry, master. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

“You totally did.”

“I didn’t,” he snapped, glaring, “I’m being honest. You have the ability to take whatever you want from me.”

“Why don’t you want sex from me?”

He rubbed his wrists, giving his master a pointed look. “That’s not the correct statement. I was brought up and trained in a certain way. Sleeping around isn’t something I do. There are rules and requirements to becoming involved in a physical relationship and they often involve marriage, or at the very least, a certain level of romantic and emotional interest.”

“And what if I’m interested in you emotionally?”

“I would call you a liar.”

Kyuhyun shook his head. “You’re impossible.”

“I could say the same to you.”

They were quiet then, eyes locked and bodies tense. Ryeowook heard the clinking of glasses, realizing with some chagrin that the ball had begun. At least the ghosts were happy.

“…Would you still like me to escort you this evening, Master Cho?” he inquired, clearing his throat and breaking their glaring gazes.

“If you find it too impure, then please, don’t mind,” he sneered, striding past the butler.

Ryeowook caught up to him without thinking, catching his wrist. “Don’t mock me.”

“And why not?” Kyuhyun chuckled, tearing his arm away, “Is there some reason I should respect you?”

“Is everything you said yesterday in the study a lie then?” he demanded, effectively making the man halt. “You possess some respect for me and I wouldn’t dare wish for that to vanish. Sleeping with you is throwing all of that away. That’s…that’s why I don’t understand why I kissed you – practically mauled you, yesterday.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re weak and pathetic and needy like every other fucking human being out there?” he offered without missing a beat.

Ryeowook idly wondered if his words had even reached the man. “Are you all of those things too then?”

“Sometimes,” he admitted sourly, “…right now, I am.”

“I’m not human, though. I don’t need those emotions.”

“You’re human. You’re superhuman, but human nonetheless.”

Ryeowook smiled without a trace of humor or sincerity. “Human life ends. The suffering ends. Mine does not.”

“Then why not find happiness?” Kyuhyun pushed him back against a wall, the movement a flurry of cloth and strong hands. “You’re a slave. You’re a pitiful servant. Even if that’s what you’ll always be, you have a chance now to seek out me.” Their lips pressed together, molding and moving with so much effortless passion, it seemed impossible to meet a lover greater than the other.

The butler was melting too easily, arms wrapping around him. It was wrong how their fights could escalate in that direction now. He felt every raw emotion thrumming through him and it was _addictive_. His mouth hungered constantly for his master’s tongue and lips and breath. His body burned for more of those smooth, strong white fingers. And when his voice whispered, moaned, and whimpered for more…that was enough to make him lose his mind.

“It’s so easy,” Kyuhyun cooed against his lips, “you know it. You can feel it. Maybe in a traditional way, we aren’t perfect for one another,” he kissed him again, softer this time, barely a brushing of lips, “but does anything ever make sense when it comes to this place? Why can’t a brooding, immortal butler be with a psychotic, obsessive master?”

“You just stated the recipe for a supernatural explosion.” Ryeowook grazed his teeth across the man’s bottom lip, pressing a soothing kiss to the corner of his mouth. “We’ll be the end of one another.”

“If we have this one thing in common, won’t it bridge the gap?” he demanded quietly, but firmly, “Isn’t our attraction more than enough to resolve the differences we have?” Kyuhyun groaned, wrapping his arms around the small waist, burying his face in Ryeowook’s neck. “Don’t you feel this? It’s the only thing _right_ about this whole fucking mansion. When I touch you…,” he kissed the soft skin of his smooth throat, “…it’s like fireworks are bursting. I can’t get enough. I can’t look away. I can’t even think properly. The moment we kissed was when I knew what made us dysfunctional.”

“Aside from our erratic personalities?” he mused, earning an annoyed bite on his collarbone. Ryeowook winced, hitting the man on his back. “So what? Unless we’re having sex, we’re going to be dysfunctional?”

“ _No_ ,” he pulled back to meet the butler’s eyes, “if we don’t embrace this bond we have, we will always be dysfunctional. It’s more than sexual frustration. If it was just that, I would’ve taken up your offer of simply raping you.” Kyuhyun’s eyes twinkled with faint humor. “But really, I can handle celibacy. I can’t keep my hands off of you for a single day.”

He recounted the past three days, realizing that they really hadn’t gone without some sort of slip up. Wouldn’t the urges eventually vanish though?

“Look,” Kyuhyun brought him back to attention, “just think about our volatile relationship. I don’t understand my irrational anger towards you. I don’t get angry that easily, but with you, I’m constantly on fire, yelling and hurling things around the room.”

“You think our violent streak will end if we get together?” Ryeowook asked dryly.

“We tasted it for a moment,” he reminded, “after that first time, we were happy and light and _laughing_ for fuck’s sake!” Kyuhyun noticed the flecks of uncertainty entering the male’s eyes. “That could be constant. We could stop wanting to kill each other finally.”

Ryeowook shook his head. “You’re betting on something improbable. What happens when we disagree? Will your blissful, post-orgasmic state save me from your wrath? You won’t have the urge to tell me to shut up when I spout off defenses for the mansion?”

“We won’t know until we try,” he reprimanded, “Just tell me what the harm is in trying!” Kyuhyun tightened his grip. “Aren’t we already at our worst with each other? Ever since we discovered this…whatever it is, our frustration levels have only risen! Do you not recall how fast we were to punch and beat each other?”

“Maybe I don’t want to believe that I’m so incapable that I wouldn’t be able to control my own urges.”

Kyuhyun’s jaw tightened. “There is no getting through to you.” He released him suddenly, turning away. His back was straight, head high.

The butler gazed at him for a prolonged moment before quietly trailing after him. It was the right thing to do. He had to keep his distance. If he didn’t, what would happen? Mysteries weren’t something he was fond of. Uncertainty was like death to him. Ryeowook had spent centuries on his own, knowing exactly what was wrong with him and what wasn’t. The only uncertainty in his life was during the time he spent in Heaven, and quite frankly, he didn’t feel anything at the thought.

Perhaps it was because of some heavenly drug, but the haze of his memories prior to that trip weren’t all that important to him. Sure, he got frustrated at times, but overall, he barely thought about it.

But Kyuhyun was an entirely different situation. He was…insufferable and painfully irresistible – yet Ryeowook found a way to keep away from him.

They reached the second floor landing and almost simultaneously, the lights shut off. He didn’t jump or flinch as he slowed to a halt. There were indignant cries from the second floor ballroom. Kyuhyun was a bit away from him, chuckling and smirking. Chills ran down Ryeowook’s spine as he watched the man’s plans fall into order.

Agonized, finely dressed ghosts staggered out of the room, trying to grasp their disappearing flesh. Shrill cries echoed all throughout the mansion as people on different floors came face to face with panicked, hysterical apparitions.

Humans were rushing out of the ballroom then, falling over one another and sobbing. They raced around blindly, trying to avoid the clingy, desperate swipes made by their now see-through dance partners.

“P-Please! Don’t run! I’m still normal! I’m normal! Don’t run!” one ghostly man cried, encircling a woman who looked ready to faint in the darkness.

“You put them on a time limit?” Ryeowook spun Kyuhyun around, seeing the pure amusement on his master’s face. “You’re _toying_ with these innocent spirits?” he shouted over the mayhem.

“Toying is such a cruel word,” he murmured, laughing under his breath, “Goodness goes hand in hand with badness. They got their freedom. I’m just taking it away now.”

His bit his lip, whirling around and disappearing in the crowd of people before he could lash out and beat the living shit out of his master. Kyuhyun dismissed his anger, adrenaline high and roaring as he watched the little world before him crumble at his fingertips. It was beautiful and chaotic and all his doing.

The effects weren’t lasting, of course. They would leave without harm, but for now, they were lost fools waiting for some sort of release or god to save them.

Kyuhyun blended back into the shadows, letting the people race around the mansion freely, knowing very well the ghosts would be after them, obsessed with acceptance. He checked his watch, smiling at the hour displayed. It would be soon.

***

Henry was laughing and running with Donghae pulling him along. The third floor stairwell came into view and they veered off course, taking the steps two at a time. The younger male thought that his lover wouldn’t have been scared, considering all of his silly fascination with the paranormal. Apparently when faced with it, things changed significantly.

“Oh my god, how did Kyuhyun do this?” Donghae gasped, breathing heavily as they reached the third floor.

The halls were quiet and void of any vanishing phantoms. Henry was laughing and holding his stomach. “That was _awesome!_ ” He wrapped his arms around the older male who was giving him a withering glare. “C’mon, Hae, you know that was amazing! I’m so happy we decided to come to this before heading back to Canada!”

Donghae stubbornly refused to hug him back, but just as quickly, his resolve dissipated and he hugged the younger male tightly. “You’re so weird…that was terrifying. They just started to scream and disappear. I was so freaked out,” he mumbled sadly.

“It’s okay,” Henry chuckled, “they aren’t real, I’m sure.”

“You don’t know that,” he argued, “they could be completely real and this place isn’t just a tall tale. There are things in this mansion that are dangerous.”

“You’re being paranoid,” he hushed.

Donghae pulled back, huffing, “You saw it with your own eyes!”

They bickered as they strode down the hallway, trying to find a room that was unlocked or just Kyuhyun’s room.

A shadow stretched across a patch of moonlight on the floor – something that only Donghae noticed. He stopped walking, pushing Henry behind him. “There…did you see that?” he whispered, heart beat going wild.

“No…,” Henry frowned, wrapping his arms around Donghae’s waist, “Stop worrying. Nothing is wrong.”

The shadow grew larger.

“There’s something there! I swear it,” he snapped, pushing his lover farther back, gripping his hand nervously. “Let’s go find Kyuhyun.”

Before Donghae could take another step though, a pale face burst from the darkness, sharp teeth bared and eyes wild. Zhoumi breathed softly near his ear, cold fingers coiling around his throat and tossing him aside. The man flew, crashing heavily into the wall and slumping into a heap.

Henry’s mouth opened to scream, but the demon was there, laughing quietly and muffling his panic with one hand. His arm snaked around the slim boy’s body, holding him steady. “I promise I won’t kill you,” Zhoumi licked his lips, watching his captive’s eyes fly around the corridor, “There’s just someone who wants you as a pet…”

A window at the end of the hall creaked, drapes billowing with the entrance of a dark creature. Feathery, tattered wings the color of midnight closed around the beautiful man. His eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions – confusion, anger, want, and sorrow. “I’ve told you Zhoumi, I don’t—”

“—you don’t seem to understand,” he cut him off, “what this boy is…he’s your key back to Heaven.”

Henry felt his mind on the brink of overload.

Zhoumi was grinning, “He is a god send – a child so brilliant in the art of music that he was meant to rise as a deity.” The demon watched his fallen angel inch closer in interest, desperation overwhelming all over emotions. “Yes that’s _right_ , don’t you want to be known as the loving angel again? If you nurture _him_ ,” he gripped Henry tighter, “if you nurture his pure soul, I’m _sure_ they would gladly welcome the both of you to Heaven.”

He fought against the demon even harder then, a red flag going off at the sound of Heaven. That meant death. The creature was going to let him be taken by some winged freak. Tears streamed down Henry’s face then, choked sobs wracking his slender frame.

“Allow me the honor,” Zhoumi whispered, removing his hand from the panting boy’s mouth, black nails sharpening.

“Don’t do it.”

The demon sighed, looking up to see Ryeowook gazing at him. “Why aren’t you trailing after your precious master?” He smirked. “I’m sure there are better things for you to be doing.”

“You can’t take Henry.” His voice was even, steps careful and calm.

“And why not?” Zhoumi mused, “Because you don’t want me to? I’m doing your favorite fallen angel a favor, Ryeowook. He wants to be back in Heaven.”

“He’s lying to you, Leeteuk!” Ryeowook snapped harshly, watching the former angel fold into himself like a hit child. “Taking Henry will not prove anything to Heaven. You are bound to this fate and I’m sorry for that,” he voice softened slightly, “taking this human boy won’t do anything for you.”

Henry was crying quietly, squirming around to look at the butler. “W-What’s going on? I don’t want to die,” he whimpered, “please don’t let me die, hyung…” His eyes flitted over to where Donghae was concussed and more tears began to fall. “Hae…? Hae!”

“Let him go,” Ryeowook knew his confidence was cracking, replaced by pleading, “please, just let him go, Zhoumi.”

“Not this time,” he clicked his tongue and drove his hand into Henry’s chest.

Time stilled, a shriek caught in Ryeowook’s throat as he ran towards them. He could feel his bones shaking as blood splattered across Zhoumi’s face. Noise was swallowed by silent death, a vacuum sucking them in. Ryeowook felt trembling hands stop him from coming any closer, Leeteuk’s gentle, pitiful voice in his ear, “If I cannot redeem myself…at least allow me to feel joy again.”

A scream finally tore through his body, eyes frozen on the limp body in Zhoumi’s arms.

Silvery threads wove together into a small mass around the demon’s fingers, glowing brightly, innocently. It seemed to light up the entire hall, overpowering even the moonlight. Ryeowook watched in open-mouthed amazement at the innocence of Henry’s soul, only then believing that Zhoumi had not been lying completely.

Leeteuk pushed the stunned Ryeowook away, completely absorbed by the beautiful orb before him. The demon offered it to him, and the fallen angel hurried to take it, cradling the tiny mass like a mother would its child.

Ryeowook regained some composure, snatching Henry’s lifeless body from Zhoumi, holding him close. “Oh no…oh no,” he whispered inaudibly, unable to properly process what was happening.

“It’s a shell, Ryeowook.” Zhoumi glowered down at him, knocking one of the body’s legs. The butler fiercely pulled away, unblinking eyes looking up at the demon who was just smiling. “You’re so emotional. You’re so human. It’s disgusting,” his voice was low, “I wonder what’s so defective about you…? His soul hasn’t been devoured. Why do you act like the word has ended?”

“Because you’ve taken him away from this world,” he hissed, gently tucking Henry’s head against his shoulder, “…you’ve destroyed countless lives by taking him away.”

Zhoumi scoffed, nearly laughed again. “You’re too sentimental. He’s going to be beautiful after his soul has been sculpted in our liking.” He crouched down, earning an animalistic growl. “You shouldn’t be so narrow minded. Did Heaven not fuck with your soul too? Did they not re-imagine you in their liking?”

His fingers ran softly through the caretaker’s hair. “Tell me, Ryeowook. Tell me that I’m wrong,” he gripped the man’s head, nails digging into his scalp, “because I know you can’t. I’m right. You can’t even remember what they did to you. They trapped you in a prison. They think they’re better than me, but it’s all in the name. Don’t you see it?” Zhoumi yanked his head back, smiling widely at Ryeowook’s pain. “We are all manipulators. We all play ruler. What makes one better than the other? Heaven is capable of cruelty. Hell is capable of kindness. But you give us labels. You and the rest of the fucking universe,” his eyes rolled over to where Leeteuk was swelling with happiness, “have I not done a kind thing? Heaven destroyed his world. I gave him hope.”

“You had no right to do that,” he breathed, trying not to gasp at the nails scraping his head.

“Didn’t I?” he tilted his head, “Why not? Everything has a price. Happiness isn’t free. Nothing is. You’re a fool if you think the Afterlife isn’t equally as insane as me.”

Zhoumi released him, standing up and nodding for Leeteuk to follow him. The pair didn’t turn their backs again, fading into the shadows.

***

Midnight struck.

Kyuhyun listened to the shudder-inducing cries of banshees as they stormed through the bustling second floor, sending people into greater panic. They were enjoying themselves in the sickest way, and Kyuhyun knew that. If they weren’t, they would’ve made for the front door.

It was a joy in human life. Being scared and shoved into a corner had some sort of addictive pull. They wanted something out of the ordinary and he was oh-so prepared to deliver.

The horrifying women in their shredded clothing and hanging black hair were howling without restraint, paying no mind to the swatting humans.

Kyuhyun was enjoying himself endlessly before his eyes focused on a figure at the end of the hall. His eyes were darkly shadowed, face gaunt with grief. Blood covered his neck, hands, and chest, pale lips parting in unspoken agony.

He was up and moving before he knew what was going on, fingers grasping Ryeowook. “What happened?” he demanded.

The man was crying through hollow eyes, ashen skin covering quivering bones. Kyuhyun felt Ryeowook incline towards the stairs and then he was sprinting up, hand grimly gripping the butler’s. They emerged on the third floor landing and the problem was immediate.

A white bed sheet covered a body, red stains emerging already. It lied on the floor, perfectly straight in a pool of silvery light from the window.

“Henry,” Ryeowook whispered, and that was all Kyuhyun needed.

He stumbled, crashing to his knees beside the covered corpse. His eyes were unfocused, hands curling into fists over and over again. Kyuhyun’s head shot up. “Donghae?” he gasped.

“Sleeping,” he answered brokenly, hand covering his mouth as he tried to stop shaking, “…concussed.”

Some tension left his body, but not nearly enough. He was angry and sad and broken and shocked. There were too many emotions flooding him, but none seemed appropriate. Kyuhyun shook his head once. “What…do we do?”

“They took his soul.”

“What?” he lifted his head, “why…why would they want it?” Fury emerged above all other feelings and Ryeowook quickly wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun, trying to soothe him.

“They aren’t hurting him,” he assured, “not yet.” He stroked his master’s hair, forcing Kyuhyun to stay in his embrace instead of going on a rampage. “We’ll save him, I promise.” Ryeowook glanced at the corpse. “He…He’s gone in a way, but he’s still here. His soul is important.”

 “And what about everyone else?” Kyuhyun was quiet – the sort of quiet that unsettles.

Ryeowook shut his eyes, trying to squeeze the man tighter. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he mumbled over and over again.

“It’s not your fault.” He wasn’t looking at the man though. “You’re a creature of this sick place. You can’t be trusted to save us humans.” Kyuhyun pushed him off, grabbing his phone and striding away.

“I _tried_ ,” Ryeowook blurted, lips trembling, “please…please believe me. I tried.”

“If you really did, then I wouldn’t be looking at my friend’s dead body.”

He ground his teeth, tears trickling out of his shut eyes. Still kneeling, he turned around, looking up at Kyuhyun’s backside. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.”

“You’re the one who should’ve died, you fucking monster.”

The tapping of his shoes as he left echoed in Ryeowook’s mind, yet it sounded far more like the shutting of a heavy cell door.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

The police investigation went nowhere. Too many powerful families were involved and all of them were set on never allowing their Devil’s Playhouse to shut down. Opening night had been very entertaining, but their second event had sealed the deal. It was there to stay and no amount of government pressure would change that.

Corruption ruled, and so the odd things occurring inside the mansion were to be ignored – including the handful of deaths that had occurred.

Most didn’t know about the security guards, the cover story being that they up and disappeared. No evidence could be turned up, thus a full scale inspection was out of the question. The unfortunate and untimely demise of one Henry Lau was thoroughly covered up as well. Outside of their tight-knit group and the Lau family, no one knew of the young man’s death.

His body was sent back to Canada, Donghae accompanying it. He hadn’t spoken since awakening and learning of the situation. His collarbone had been slightly fractured and he suffered from a mild concussion, but other than that, he had come out unscathed. The doctors had assured them Donghae’s speech would come back eventually, though they weren’t all too positive of when that would be.

The mansion was closed for business during the days after the “accident” and Ryeowook had done well to stay away from Kyuhyun.

“You know what happens when people die.” Eunhyuk was hovering in the doorway of the empty room Ryeowook had taken to staying in.

He nodded faintly, sitting in his bed with the sheets pulled up. The curtains were drawn, candles flickering on tables and dressers. “It doesn’t change that I could’ve saved him.”

“At what cost?” he returned, “Zhoumi and Leeteuk would’ve overpowered you. They’re faster and stronger. No matter what sneak attack you used, Zhoumi is ruthless enough to act before you can even take a step.”

“You didn’t hear his voice.”

“Whose?” Eunhyuk sank down on the edge of a chair in the corner of the dark room. It wasn’t a large chamber, just big enough for a servant.

“Both of them,” Ryeowook said softly, “His fear…,” he licked his lips, “and then the master’s anger. I could feel it. I can’t stop feeling it. There are many regrets in my existence. The deaths of those security guards were only okay because I knew their souls rose.” He fisted the blanket. “Henry has not. I can still feel his warmth inside the mansion. It’s here and I can’t find it. I can’t do anything.”

“Why can’t you?” the ghost tilted his head, “What’s stopping you? Master Cho isn’t bothering with you anymore.” Eunhyuk shut his mouth, immediately regretting his word choice.

The butler laughed bitterly. “Don’t worry. I’m not a fool.”

“I’m still sorry,” he mumbled, “but…it’s true that you have free time. You can still save his soul. It’s very possible. Good souls are reincarnated one day, and very good souls can even stay in paradise. That’s what I’ve heard.”

“They’re true stories,” Ryeowook affirmed absently, “but you should know very well what I’m up against.” He chewed his lips, vacant eyes hazy. “I…cannot get what I want unless I lose something in return. Do you realize that? There is no perfect trade off. You suffer for your happiness.”

“Why are you letting Zhoumi influence you?”

“He’s right!” he shouted, red rimmed eyes flashing for the briefest of moments before dying back down. “…He’s wrong, but he’s right. His words are pretty and cruel, but true. I want to save Henry, I want to free his soul from his horrible place, but at what cost?”

Eunhyuk leaned back in his seat. “I know you’re immortal and all, but when was the last time you slept? Even the immortals get tired.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“I noticed.”

Ryeowook scowled, pulling his knees up and hugging them. “He is more than just the master’s friend,” he murmured, “he was kind to me. He wished to be my friend and treated me so. I…I let him die. I let Zhoumi tear a hole in his chest.” Ryeowook lowered his head, scratching at the blanket with his nails.

“You didn’t let him—”

“—I didn’t stop him! I hesitated! I was too tentative—”

“—you were trying to approach a fucking crazed demon!” Eunhyuk yelled over him, finally silencing the man. “You wouldn’t have let him die had you had the opportunity to save him. I saw you save people, Ryeowook.” He shook his head. “They tortured you, they did things to you that I don’t even want to think about,” Eunhyuk shuddered, voice breaking slightly, “…but the first thing you did when you got out was go and stop them. You didn’t collapse. You didn’t pity yourself. You were racing against the clock, trying to protect hundreds of people you didn’t even know.”

He took a deep breath. “So excuse me if I’m being presumptuous, but if you could’ve, I’m sure you would’ve given your life and afterlife to see Henry survive. Ryeowook, you’re a hero. How many times do I have to say it? You couldn’t do anything when they caught him. They were out for blood and they don’t stop until they have what they want.”

“I…”

“No.” Eunhyuk glared softly at him. “I won’t tell you to pick yourself up and go out, but you should reevaluate your priorities. If there’s a way to protect Henry, then I know you’re going to go head-on with them.” He stood up, “Just tell me when you need my help. I’ll be waiting.” And then he vanished.

***

Kyungsoo hadn’t expected to see Ryeowook so soon. It was usually much longer until they saw one another again, and the caretaker normally had case files to hand over. When his eyes fell on the man, his hair was disheveled, eyes shadowed and cheeks sallow. If a human personified death, that was what Ryeowook looked like.

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo quickly ushered him inside the cottage.

“Zhoumi is holding a soul captive,” Ryeowook stated, standing just inside the cozy home, fists tightly curled. “I need to free it.”

“If you fill out a case file—”

“—but he was supposed to ascend. He’s not considered a resident of the mansion and therefore it’s not my jurisdiction, is it?”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “Start from the beginning.”

And so, Ryeowook explained the details of the night and death. He wasn’t gauging the other male’s reactions, just needing to get all of it off his chest. The scenes had replayed in his mind thousands of times in the past several days and it was becoming painfully clear that they wouldn’t leave him – not until he made things right.

Once finished, he slumped back against the door, sliding down and pulling his knees up. “That’s it,” he breathed.

“That’s…difficult,” he mumbled, sinking down into a chair. “Do you have any ideas? I’m just guessing that you must have made up a few theories.” Kyungsoo eyed him warily, not particularly eager to find out what sort of martyr Ryeowook planned on being this time.

“I’ve considered different choices,” he shrugged, “I could force the mansion to give up the location of my soul—”

“—Out. Not gonna happen,” he shook his head.

Ryeowook paused, but then went on, “I break every law in Heaven and Hell and free Zhoumi in exchange for the soul.”

“That’s worse than idea one.”

“I do a physical assault and watch as they devour the soul.”

Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes tiredly. “There are ways of punishing those two. If you bring it up with the Afterlife council, I’m sure they can help you.” His voice was lacking force though, as if he hardly believed his own words.

“And how long will it take to process that sort of appeal?” Ryeowook questioned, tilting his head, eyes hard. “They don’t stick their necks out for a cause like this. They have more important things to do. It could be half a century before they even get to my case of a trapped soul. Do you know how many trapped souls there are?”

“I know, I know,” he sighed, “I just…I just don’t think it’s right that you have to sacrifice so much for something that you couldn’t have stopped.” Kyungsoo suddenly lit up, snatching Ryeowook’s hands and shaking them. “The annual ball!” he exclaimed.

“Pardon me?” His brow furrowed.

“The _ball_ , Ryeowook, the ball—” he cut himself off, calming slightly, “…think about who’s going to be there. Powerful people with far too much influence will be within touching distance. You just have to… _woo_ the right one, and they’ll give you all you want.”

“I don’t think whoring myself out is going to solve anything,” Ryeowook stated as slowly as he could, bemused.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Are you really worried about something like that? Afterlife folk aren’t exactly the most kindred spirits. They’re colder and more calculating than anything else,” he smiled, “well, not me, but I’m sort of borderline.”

“I have self-respect.”

“Do you?”

Ryeowook hesitated. Did he? There was nothing he wouldn’t do to help Henry’s soul – that should include a trivial matter like the one in front of him. “Then,” he took a deep breath, “who?”

***

Kyuhyun stood in front of the baggage claim terminal, hands shoved into pockets and sunglasses shading his face. A man turned a corner, immediately noticing the grim, pale figure waiting for him.

Shrugging his bag higher up his shoulder, Donghae came closer to Kyuhyun, offering the tightest of smiles. “Hi, thanks for picking me up.”

“I figured…uhm, well, yeah,” he mumbled, silently going over to the carousal with Donghae in tow.

“They want the funeral to be a private matter,” the latter explained, eyes on the circling suitcases, “I helped them prepare everything…but I left before the actual ceremony.” Donghae’s voice cracked, but he quickly cleared it. On closer inspection, his face appeared swollen and red, but ointment had been applied to reduce the puffiness. “Kyuhyun.”

“Hm?”

Donghae glanced at him nervously, fingers drumming and tugging at the hem of his shirt. “I…I don’t remember a lot from that night, but I know,” he swallowed, “ _I know_ I saw something. It…It came out of the darkness. It looked like a person…I think. He threw me aside like I was nothing.” Donghae bit his lip, “People aren’t made to be strong like that. They just aren’t.”

“You were delirious,” Kyuhyun told him monotonously, “you were seeing things.”

“I WASN’T!”

Heads turned, bewildered stares beings shot their way. Kyuhyun grabbed his arm, yanking him into a more secluded area of the baggage belt. “Look,” he hissed, “calm down. Please,” Kyuhyun exhaled shakily, “please be calm. I’ll tell you what you saw, but you can’t lose it. You just can’t.”

“What could it be?” Donghae demanded, a black fire searing his eyes. “What killed him?” He spoke in a deadly whisper, aching and cold with fury. “Who took him from _me_?”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Ryeowook stood outside of the master bedroom, knocking softly. The door clicked open after a moment or two and a tired Kyuhyun appeared. His eyes were heavily shadowed, clothes and hair disheveled.

“What do you want?” he grumbled, rubbing his head as a yawn rolled through his frame.

“Tomorrow evening we have to go—”

“—no way,” Kyuhyun went to slam his door, but Ryeowook stuck his foot in the gap. “Move your foot.”

Immediately, his leg withdrew. He pushed his arm into the opening, looking up at Kyuhyun hopefully. His master rolled his eyes, but relented. “This is not an option,” Ryeowook explained, not daring to make eye contact for more than brief spurts of time. “I don’t want to see you get a mandate. Those are far more painful than simply going along with what they want.”

“And why are you _so_ concerned with me?” he hissed, leaning close, curling a fist into the butler’s shirt collar.

Ryeowook clenched his fists, “Because we have something in common.”

“What is that?”

“We both want to save Henry,” he whispered, “and for that, I can’t have you getting a mandate.” Ryeowook felt the sharp crack of knuckles on his jaw before he was skidding across the floor. Grunting, he struggled to sit up, gazing at the man who was slowly coming out into the hallway.

Kyuhyun looked big and threatening and more than anything else, reluctant. “That was for failing in your job.” Crouching down, he took hold of Ryeowook’s face, pinching and pulling both of his cheeks. “That’s for leaving me alone this past week when I really needed someone to care for me.”

He sighed grudgingly as he sank back, pulling his butler towards him, arms wrapping around his small, exhausted body. “And this…is because I know that you do care about Henry. Don’t punish yourself anymore.” He felt Ryeowook break down in his arms, silent cries shaking his frame. Kyuhyun rubbed his back faintly, murmuring, “I didn’t mean it when I said you should’ve died. I was angry and upset. I needed to know someone else was hurting as much as me, but the only way I could’ve made sure of that was by inflicting the pain myself.”

“That’s an apology?” Ryeowook laughed bitterly, tears falling down his face, wetting the front of Kyuhyun’s shirt.

“It’s as close to one as I’ll get,” he snorted, “you still let him die…whether or not you could’ve stopped it.”

The butler nodded slowly, not denying the statement. He had no energy to fight, but more so, he had no wish to put the blame anywhere else but himself. If he had been more aware and quicker to react, then there wouldn’t have been a situation like that one at all.

“Master,” Ryeowook began quietly, “dress appropriately for tomorrow evening. You’ll be making an impression on important members of the Afterlife.”

“Got it,” he responded softly, tugging the other male closer, resting his head atop Ryeowook’s. They remained in silence for a long time, simply listening to the silence on the third floor. Kyuhyun brushed the softest of kisses across the slender butler’s hair. “…Donghae knows everything.”

“And how did that happen?” Ryeowook sighed, no longer surprised by any sort of secrets spilled. His master had long since proven himself incapable of keeping things to himself. He pressed a light kiss to the edge of Kyuhyun’s collarbone, fingertips pushing into his lower back.

“He’s been torn up about Henry’s death,” he responded, “and he saw Zhoumi, so he’s been going crazy, knowing that he definitely saw someone.” Kyuhyun’s lips made their way down the side of his head, pausing as it brushed the top of his ear. “Is it really possible to save Henry still?”

“His soul, yes,” the caretaker murmured, trailing kisses up the slope of Kyuhyun’s throat. He lingered on his jaw before sitting up straighter and wrapping himself more tightly around his master. “I don’t know about anything else yet. We’ll have to see.”

Kyuhyun ran his fingers through Ryeowook’s hair, tilting his face up. “Hae won’t stop until he sees Henry again.”

“Giving him a physical body will be impossible,” he shook his head.

“That’s okay. I figured as much,” he mumbled, “…will they hurt him?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking,” Ryeowook closed his eyes, feeling feather-light kisses all over his face. “They want to raise him anew. They’re trying to train his soul to follow them.”

“What will that do?” Kyuhyun finally reached his lips, hovering before them.

Ryeowook swallowed, sliding himself more fully onto the seated man’s lap. “Piss us off.”

He smirked, letting their lips touch to the feel of electricity rocketing through both of them. “That was a really bad plan.”

“They’re going to suffer for this,” he promised, opening his mouth the slightest bit for Kyuhyun. Conversation came to an end as they tangled together, kissing and touching until sleep overtook their bodies.

 

Eunhyuk hovered around the snoring couple, curious of what they were doing. He was pretty sure they hadn’t had sex, considering their clothes were intact. But then…why were they passed out on the floor?

Looking up, he saw a handsome man coming up the stairs, dressed in khakis and a button down. It looked casual enough for a grown man. Eunhyuk glanced out the window, seeing that the sun was setting. How long had he been watching them? Frowning, the ghost drifted away, deciding it was better to just let it be. Ryeowook hadn’t slept in days.

Donghae slowed to a halt, cocking his head at the sight of his friend slumbering so peacefully with his butler. “That’s new…,” he muttered, coming closer. “Kyuhyun!” he called, watching the man stir. “Wake up, Kyuhyun!”

Very slowly, he rolled over with Ryeowook in tow. They flopped onto their sides, still hugging. Kyuhyun blinked a few times, smiling drowsily. “My neck hurts…,” he mumbled, “you used me as a pillow, stupid butler…”

“Sorry, master…,” Ryeowook muttered, not sounding in the least sorry. He snuggled into Kyuhyun’s chest, sighing and trying to sleep more.

“It’s seven o’clock at night,” Donghae announced, only slightly amused by the sleepy pair.

Both of them stopped moving, eyes shooting up. Within a second, they were pushing apart, muttering under their breaths and hurrying around. Donghae watched them, only more confused then. The butler bowed quickly to him before disappearing into the master bedroom with Kyuhyun.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re probably late to a ball,” Kyuhyun responded with some unease, “I haven’t slept that long or that peacefully in a long time,” he remarked, wincing at the pain in his neck, “but sleeping on the floor is really painful.”

“Master, hurry up and get changed,” Ryeowook snapped from inside the room.

Rolling his eyes, he mumbled a response, obliging at a snail’s pace. “What do you need, Hae?”

“I was just wondering if you had time to talk…or something,” Donghae frowned slowly, “what sort of ball are you going to?”

“You don’t want to know,” Kyuhyun murmured wryly. He finally stepped out of the hall, walking over to his dresser and getting ready. Somewhere in the other room, Ryeowook was in a flurry of dressing clothes.

Donghae trailed after his friend, sitting down on a couch inside the vast room. He looked around blankly, mind drifting farther and farther away. There really wasn’t any particular reason for his visit. Talking was a given, but in all honesty, he felt closer to Henry when he was inside the mansion. There was something so nostalgic about it and anywhere else felt wrong now. He wanted to be with Henry again and this was the closest he could ever be.

Some minutes later, the butler was coming out of his room fully dressed and looking incredibly beautiful. A moment later, Kyuhyun emerged from behind his dressing screen, appearing as handsome as any man could. His hair was tousled and dark against his pale skin, the cut of his tuxedo breathtaking.

“You clean up well,” Donghae remarked, eyes fluttering wide.

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun smiled sardonically, “sorry Hae, but I can’t talk tonight. You’re free to hang out here if you want though. You can invite others over.”

His friend nodded. “Okay, I might. Thanks.”

“No worries,” he shrugged, “Just lock the back door when you’re leaving.” Kyuhyun went over to where Ryeowook was waiting by the door, pocket watch in one hand. “Worried about something?”

“Please master,” Ryeowook muttered dryly, “don’t make jokes. We’re late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kyuhyun dismissed, throwing one more look at his friend. “See you later.” Donghae, in turn, waved goodbye.

He watched the couple head out, waiting only ten seconds or so before following after them. Whatever Kyuhyun was up to, it had to involve Henry or ghosts. Donghae had no intention of waiting idly for someone to save the one he loves, and that meant he would be everything about anything having to do with that butler.

Kyuhyun clearly had limited knowledge of the mansion and the Afterlife. If it was Ryeowook though, he was obviously well versed in everything that could possibly save Henry.

Donghae heard the tapping of shoes on the steps and quickly hurried after them. He caught a fluttering of hair around the corner at the exit to the second floor, prompting him to pause a second before continuing his trail.

He watched them stride down the long hallway, not stopping until after they reached the opposite end. Donghae frowned, confused by their behavior. Where were they headed? Shouldn’t they have been going to the bottom floor? What was at the end of that hall? The handsome man blinked in surprised as the butler knocked several times on a door and then led the way inside.

Kyuhyun appeared equally surprised and hesitant, but from that distance, it was hard to gauge his facial reaction.

“What was that?” he muttered, slowly stepping out from behind the stone wall of the stairwell.

 

“Where are we going?” Kyuhyun inquired, climbing down the dark steps. With the increasing distance away from the shut door, the air was becoming colder. He pulled his coat tighter around himself, somewhat pleased for the heavy formal wear just then. Normally, parties were full of sweaty people too well dressed for their own health.

Ryeowook looked back at him solemnly, “To Hell. Don’t you remember?”

“That’s not the answer I wanted to hear,” he responded honestly, if not slightly worried. “I know I’m not particularly angelic, but Hell isn’t something I want to see before my time.”

“Your time became inconsequential the moment you claimed this mansion as yours,” he stated, stopping at the bottom of the steps. A heavy metal door was fitted into the narrow passage way. Ryeowook turned around and offered his hand to Kyuhyun. “Please help me, master.”

“With what?” he smirked, chuckling but taking the hand nonetheless.

In an instant, the butler twisted Kyuhyun’s hand around, dragging it across the spiked surface of the door. Blood stained hungry black needles, seemingly groaning for more. The master yanked his hand back, holding it and looking down at the tattered mess of his palm.

“What the fuck?” he snapped, but just as those words left his mouth, the wounds were closing up, an intricate black symbol staining his porcelain skin. “What…the…,” Kyuhyun trailed off, looking up to see the door open and Ryeowook waiting with an impatient look on his face.

“We’re wasting time. They don’t appreciate tardiness,” he stated tightly.

“If you would explain things more clearly once in a while, maybe I would actually be able to handle these situations with more finesse,” he retorted.

They entered a large, high-ceiling room with dripping chandeliers and velvet draperies. Finely dressed guests were mingling around an ice cold floor whilst sharp, plucking music sparked through the air. Figures carrying trays of finger food drifted by, some of them eyeing Kyuhyun with a certain level of disgust.

Ryeowook stepped closer to his master, whispering in his ear, “Don’t eat or drink anything. You’re too human and it’ll trap you here for eternity.”

“Now you tell me,” Kyuhyun muttered.

“You haven’t eaten or drank anything yet,” he quipped.

“Well, I’m starving and I thought we were going to a party, not a fucking funeral,” he hissed, indicating the tense atmosphere.

Ryeowook led the attractive man around the perimeter of the room, “We’re in Hell. Were you really expecting a fun party?”

“Why did Hell host then?” Kyuhyun shot back.

The butler was quiet, prompting the taller male to look down at him. Ryeowook was grim, eyes dark and heavy. “I don’t know. They just are.”

“Ah, my dear Ryeowook, you came this year!” A tall, primly dressed woman came up to them, reaching out and embracing the butler tightly. Her voice was musical and soft, while her long, thin arms were desperately clinging to the much shorter and smaller figure. Dozens of kisses were showered over Ryeowook’s hair and face.

Kyuhyun watched in amusement, growing more and more curious as one by one, equally elegant women surrounded his bitter caretaker. Ryeowook was quietly and rather politely enduring the endless affection, simply nodding along and murmuring praise here and there to the delighted squeals of his apparent fan club.

“Would you like to introduce me?” Kyuhyun interrupted.

The woman to first attack the butler lifted her head and smiled at the dark, handsome man. “Strong Master Cho, please accept our apologies. Of course we already know who you are.”

“Then who are all of you?”

“We’re attendants of Paradise,” she answered calmly, “and our sweet Ryeowook is the baby who left us,” she cooed, kissing the small male’s forehead.

Ryeowook squirmed a bit. “Excuse me, master. They’re very affectionate.”

“No need,” Kyuhyun chuckled, “whatever you do with your time is your choice.” _Though of course you don’t have any free time, now do you?_ The silent thought seemed to transfer rather well as Ryeowook’s expression sobered and he stepped away from the gushing women.

“Please excuse me,” he bowed his head, “I have to take care of some business. Would all of you be kind enough to escort Master Cho to the Afterlife Council? They were adamant about meeting him tonight.”

“Yes, yes, no problem,” one of them assured, smiling brightly. She wrapped an arm around Kyuhyun’s, pulling him into the chattering group. “We’ll do well, so please get your affairs taken care of Ryeowook.”

He nodded, about to head off when Kyuhyun’s hand curled around his wrist. Ryeowook stopped, looking up at the tight expression on his master’s face.

“Don’t you dare do anything stupid,” he said quietly, firmly.

Ryeowook gazed at him thoughtfully, a small smile ghosting his features. “Same to you, master.”

With that, Kyuhyun was whisked away in a flurry of white gowns and sweet voices.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

Donghae meandered outside of the nondescript door. He really had no idea what was wrong with it. He had opened it, only to find an empty closet. There was nothing special, yet he was positive that he had seen Kyuhyun and Ryeowook disappear into it.

Sighing, he toyed with his phone, throwing glances every few seconds at the shut door as if it would suddenly burst open. Donghae closed his eyes, muttering under his breath before getting comfortable on the window sill seat he had acquired.

 

Ryeowook peered around at the guests, offering greetings here and there when he would accidentally meet someone’s gaze. So far, it seemed as if the one he was searching for had yet to make his appearance.

Across the room, he noticed Kyungsoo who was chatting up a group of Afterlife creatures. They were people like Kyungsoo – not quite Hellish or Heavenly. Their role was a mediator and an medium, never getting too involved with one or the other side except for on a professional level.

Dropping his stare, the butler peered over at the dark entrance to the hall, eyes widening and chest tightening as he settled on the cold, burning eyes he had been searching for all night. Sharp features and a curling smirk touched his lips in sadistic delight, black hair spiked and mussed carelessly around the seemingly effortless physical grace. He wore a fur lined trench coat and glossy black shoes. Slinky crawlers hovered and hissed around his feet, wild eyes roaming around the room as if it was dinner time for them. A thick, decorated cane was firmly grasped in one ring emblazoned hand, the head solid gold and crystal.

Ryeowook swallowed painfully, stomach churning. Before he could convince himself to back out, Henry’s sweet, broken voice played like a fucking nightmare in his mind. Disgust gnawed at his chest and throat, effectively forcing his hand.

Taking a slow, staggering breath, he strode over to the bar, slipping a gold coin and piece of paper across the smooth surface to the tender. Ryeowook stepped away and sauntered around the room, waiting anxiously for the tall, intimidating figure to make his way to the bar. His mind was whirring with scenarios and fear, both convincing him that it was more than a dangerous game.

After what felt like hours, the man took a seat, joined by a grubby looking official from Hell. They were conversing casually as the bartender slid the drinks over, the white slip of paper tucked neatly beneath the glass.

With expert ease, the man unfolded the paper as he sipped his drink. Flat black eyes scanned the invitations, a slow smirk gracing his face as purple liquid slipped over the edge of his flute and into his mouth.

Leaning over the bar, he murmured a question to the tender who looked up and nodded towards Ryeowook.

Quickly relaxing his muscles, the butler leaned back against a pillar, eyes shifting to the side before carefully sliding back over to meet the waiting man. Interest and amusement played across those angular features, sending a ripple of hope and absolute terror through his body.

Ryeowook pushed off the cold stone, fading back into the darkness as he headed for the private rooms one floor above. His legs felt heavy yet light, wrong yet right. Each movement sent a shiver of pain and guilt through him. Before he knew it though, he was turning the ornate gold handle to a reserved room and pushing inside, leaving the door open invitingly.

Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply once, drawing on his less-than-human side. Popping the buttons on his coat, Ryeowook shrugged it off, proceeding to do the same with his waistcoat and collared blouse. The necktie slid off, curling on the floor in the pile of discarded clothing.

He had just kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his trousers when a deep, spine-tingling voice rolled over him like a winter breeze. “The prison keeper requests me?”

“Yes, Mr. Choi Seunghyun,” Ryeowook nodded carefully, turning around to look at the amused fellow. His creeping black pets hissed and wobbled around him, filling the threshold. The butler let his shirt slip off his shoulders, the material bunching around his slight frame. “Will you listen to me?”

“Am I supposed to be enticed with only this?” he tilted his head, “You can’t be that moronic, prison keeper.” Choi Seunghyun came closer. “What are you really offering me?”

Ryeowook closed the gap in a step, pressing his hands against the fine material of his coat. “My soul,” he whispered, watching interest immediately spark in his eyes, “…only if you will free my friend’s trapped soul.”

“Oh, now _that_ is truly tempting,” he purred, running cold fingers through Ryeowook’s hair, tangling and gripping, “There are far too many things I could do with _your_ soul…imagine how many people would suffer when I get my hands on it.” Seunghyun’s icy breath blew across the butler’s lips. “Are you really going to take that chance for one _pitiful_ soul?”

“Yes.”

“How bold,” he chuckled, “does your master know about this? I’ve heard the Cho line has yet to die out.” Seunghyun mumbled casually, his pets clawing their way up Ryeowook’s legs beneath his pants. Sharp nails scraped and tore his flesh, blood trickling over and wetting his black socks.

Ryeowook shook his head. “My master knows nothing.”

“I’m really starting to like you,” Seunghyun laughed, eyes gleaming as his shapeless dark pets rose up and out of the slender male’s pants, working their way up and around the flawless skin. Red streaks were left behind in their wake, coming up from where his pants were beginning to fall.

“You’re the only one who can free him from Zhoumi.”

“ _Zhoumi?_ ” he repeated, “That little bitch?” Seunghyun shoved Ryeowook back onto the bed, his pets coiling around the butler’s wrists, yanking his arms over his head and backwards at a painfully tight angle. They hung off the edge of the blanket, Ryeowook’s neck straining to see where Seunghyun was. The man was tossing his coat aside, loosening his tie and undoing his pants. “I’m gonna have fun fucking up that stupid cunt,” he muttered absently, grin feral.

Ryeowook said nothing as he pants were torn away and he was left naked before the Hellish being spreading his legs apart.

“You do realize what happens when you give me your soul, right, Prison Keeper?” Seunghyun questioned, rubbing the head of his swelling member against the puckered hole.

“Yes,” Ryeowook breathed, flinching ever so slightly at the pressure the blunt head put on his entrance.

The man arched an eyebrow. “Do you really? Tell me.” He forced the wet tip inside the hot channel.

The butler gasped, arching slightly. “I’m your slave,” Ryeowook croaked, trying to control his reactions to the pain in his lower back as more and more of the thick shaft entered him, “you hold my existence in your hands. You have me for as long as you want me. I belong to you and no one else. I’m willing…as long as that soul is saved,” he finished weakly, pants breaking up his words.

Seunghyun nodded faintly, edging his length completely inside the now bleeding hole. “Your soul is different though,” he clicked his tongue, “it’s more than a simple slave.” The man smiled, leaning down until he had one bloody nipple between his lips. The scarlet splattered chest glistened under the golden glow of lights.

“Not everyone can function as well or as widely as you do when detached from their soul,” Seunghyun murmured, biting down roughly. Ryeowook cried out, writhing as his body was handled with even more abandon. “If I have your soul, I have more than that fool Master Cho could ever harness. He can’t use you to your full potential, but I surely can,” he stated softly, dragging his nails down the already bleeding chest.

Ryeowook’s head was spinning by then, body shaking with agony and mind burning with loss and confusion. His mouth hung open, bloody figure rocking with each powerful snap of hips.

“I will make you the greatest slave, sweet keeper.”

***

Kyuhyun looked around at the stern faces. They were the Afterlife Council members, each one appearing none too pleased by Kyuhyun’s presence, even though they had invited him.

“He’s rather scrawny for a Cho,” one member finally muttered.

“He has those eyes…,” another one added.

“Definitely a Cho,” a man chortled.

More comments popped up between awkwardly long silences. Kyuhyun eventually took to leaning back in his chair, having no idea when they would stop contemplating him and just talk to him. It would probably make things go easier.

“What am I doing here?” he finally blurted, catching the attention of the members.

They were quiet still for another minute before exchanging looks and saying, “You’ve been summoned for an evaluation of your ability to run the mansion.”

“Then what do I need to do?” Kyuhyun sighed, mind running back and forth between whatever Ryeowook was doing – something obviously dangerous – and what was happening back at the mansion with Donghae. He knew his friend wasn’t a complete troublemaker, but he had a knack for stumbling upon unwanted things.

“I am Chairman Jung Yunho,” one man who was rather tall and lean stated. He nodded around at the array of people surrounding him, saying, “These four men are Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, and Kim Junsu.” His gaze settled back on Kyuhyun. “We’ve just recently finished reviewing your latest ventures within the mansion and have deemed you inappropriate for the job.”

“Excuse me?” he sat forward, scrutinizing the expressionless chairman, “This isn’t an evaluation. This was just an excuse for you to call me and tell me I need to get the fuck out of your world.”

“You’ve really got a mouth on you,” Kim Junsu remarked.

Changmin elbowed him, muttering, “He’s a _Cho_ , they’re all smart-mouths.”

“Although your case quota was met, we have decided that your lack of ability and maturity is too much of a risk. We will have your memory erased and you removed from the mansion,” the chairman stated, ignoring the outraged young man.

Kyuhyun looked around, muscles tensing as he saw guards emerging from the darkness of the meeting room. “Look! It’s not my fault that I don’t know anything!” He stood up, clenching his fists. “I haven’t been allowed time to learn anything. This evaluation is a farce!”

“And how long do you think it would take to train you in the workings of the mansion?” he tilted his head scornfully, “An amateur like you will never be efficient with your limited life span. All of your debauchery at the mansion is only causing problems for Ryeowook.”

“Is everyone here on good terms with my butler?” he quipped.

The chairman blinked, caught off guard by the question. “He is a precious miracle.” That seemed to be enough in the chairman’s eyes as he changed the subject, saying, “Enough now. We’re going to have you go through the process of—”

“ _RYEOWOOK. COME HERE NOW._ ” The room was silent, the echoing of Kyuhyun’s voice the only sound.

After a few moments, Jaejoong stifled a laugh, “He thinks he can summon Ryeowook like that.”

“Ridiculous,” Yoochun agreed.

Chairman Jung sighed, waving for his guards to close in on Kyuhyun. “Please stop this foolishness, you’re only embarrassing—”

A weak gasp froze the room. Very slowly, a curled up body was materializing at Kyuhyun’s feet, bloody streaks covering nearly every inch of skin. He was painfully naked, face hidden beneath layers of damp hair and shaking fingers.

Kyuhyun knelt down, lifting him up gingerly. “Butler?” he whispered, pushing the hair away from Ryeowook’s face.

He glowered back with lukewarm irritation. “That is _not_ how you call someone…,” he coughed, closing his eyes for a shuddering second.

“You answered,” he shrugged, but his lips were smiling in relief.

“I won’t next time,” Ryeowook assured stubbornly, turning his head around to see the council members watching them in silent awe. “Chairman Jung, you will need Master Cho in the coming days. Please revoke your judgment,” his voice was soft and cracking.

“…but Ryeowook,” the chairman sighed, “he is nothing more than dead weight. His usefulness is limited and limiting.”

The butler swallowed hard, curling closer into Kyuhyun’s body. “You will need him. Trust me. I will take responsibility if he fails again,” Ryeowook hoarsely countered.

Kyuhyun gazed at his butler skeptically, not so stupid as to think his words were a shallow defense. What had happened? Where did the cuts and wounds come from? Just what had Ryeowook been up to?

Some minutes passed in tense silence.

Chairman Jung cleared his throat. “I…see. Then you two are dismissed under the condition that if Cho Kyuhyun causes anymore unnecessary problems at the mansion, he will be immediately detained and then removed from the mansion without any recollection or knowledge of its interior.”

“Now please,” Changmin added, “bring Ryeowook back to the mansion. He can’t heal himself here.” Whispers of agreement rippled among the others and Kyuhyun nodded, quickly picking up the butler.

A guard pulled a blanket over the bleeding figure, before escorting them out of the room and towards the exit.

The door was opened and shut behind Kyuhyun who was already running up the steps.

“What happened to you?” he shouted, looking down angrily at Ryeowook.

The latter closed his eyes, breathing softly. “…I saved Henry’s soul. …That’s what.”

“And what did you give up?” he demanded brusquely, wanting to punch the man and hold him tightly at the same time.

Ryeowook shrugged faintly, smiling without feeling, “Nothing important.”

“Dammit,” he ground his teeth, “stop being a fucking martyr—”

“—martyrs bring change and awareness,” he coughed, “they can bring change to a situation. I can do with myself whatever I please.” Ryeowook leaned in closer to Kyuhyun, chest rising and falling very slowly beneath the blanket. “Immortality shouldn’t be wasted. I live and never die knowing that I’ve done so little to help any world. I chose to do this…therefore you shouldn’t yell at me anymore.” Ryeowook looked up tiredly.

Kyuhyun wasn’t looking back though, eyes on the door just ahead. He turned the knob and burst into the second floor hallway. The nondescript door slammed shut and he immediately felt Ryeowook’s body warming and calming in his arms.

“What happened…?”

The master’s head shot up, seeing Donghae yawning and sitting up. Through the glass, he could see the sun rising over the mountains. Kyuhyun smiled a little, “I don’t know.”

Donghae frowned, confused, “Uhm, alright.” He stood up, stretching and following Kyuhyun. “What about your butler?” His eyes shifted to the now slumbering figure in his friend’s arms. “He isn’t looking too good.”

“He’ll be fine,” Kyuhyun assured, “are you going to head home now, Hae?”

“Yeah, probably,” he mumbled, veering away from the couple. “I’ll be back tomorrow, Kyuhyun. See you then.”

“Ah,” he nodded absently.

Donghae strolled down the steps, feeling rather strange. His skin was tingling and he felt lightheaded. The farther he walked, the harder it became to move. Frowning, he paused in the main hall, looking down at himself. Lifting both hands up, he flexed his fingers, studying the stiffness of them.

On the palm of one hand was a strange black symbol tattooed into his skin. He stared at it curiously, not recognizing the intricate design.

Shaking his head tiredly, Donghae headed to the door, twisting the handle.

“You’d better not do that.” He whirled around, seeing a lanky young man lounging on the grand stairwell steps. His eyes were dark, skin pale.

“Who are you?” Donghae questioned slowly. “How did you get in here?”

“My name is Eunhyuk,” he answered grimly, “and if you step out of this mansion, you will die.”

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

_A man. A very familiar, cold figure._

_He’s inside of me._

_He’s outside of me._

_He’s everywhere._

_I can feel him crawling beneath my skin. His voice is deeper than the blackest depths of Hell. It echoes. It festers. My throat is hot. My brain is rattling. He’s laughing now._

_The shadows are shaking madly. They want to come closer. They always do._

 

Ryeowook opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the spots in his vision. The ceiling was that of the mansion. It was the side chamber inside the master’s bedroom. He rolled over, eyes widening at the sight of Kyuhyun sleeping soundly in a chair, head resting in his folded arms on the edge of the blanket.

His body rose and fell calmly, pale skin starkly contrasting those dark locks. Kyuhyun’s closed eyes and fluttering eyelashes peeked out from the soft white material of his shirt. The position didn’t look all that great, but the man watching him had a good feeling that the mansion would do its job to heal him quickly.

“Master…,” Ryeowook leaned down, running his slender fingers through the tousled hair, “thank you for taking care of me, Master Cho.” His chest was thudding erratically, spasms shooting up and down his frame. He suppressed the urge to lurch and convulse as he brushed a soothing kiss over Kyuhyun’s forehead. “You have paid your debt,” Ryeowook murmured gently, “much more so than more masters of this mansion.”

“You awake?”

The butler looked up, seeing Eunhyuk showing himself in the doorway. Ryeowook nodded, being careful to climb out of bed without causing too much movement. Shrugging off his dressing gown, he headed to his hanging uniform, beginning to pull it on. “What happened, Eunhyuk?”

“Last night,” he floated over, voice soft, “that man, Donghae, was waiting outside of that Afterlife transport closet. He couldn’t get in and eventually dozed off.”

Ryeowook hooked his suspenders into place. “Please speak faster. There are bigger problems to attend to.”

“You feel don’t you?” Eunhyuk mumbled, “The mansion is unstable.”

The butler didn’t answer, fingers moving even faster then.

“A guy all in black came through the door. There were these two dark goo-like masses hovering around his feet.” The ghost fidgeted. “He saw Donghae and he…uhm, he,” Eunhyuk swallowed, “…he tore his soul out.”

Ryeowook paused. “What do you mean?” He turned around as he finished the last button on his jacket and slipped on his shoes. “That’s not possible. There’s a process. You can’t just—”

“—he just tore it out. I saw it, Ryeowook. He didn’t kill Donghae. He just…just took the soul.” Eunhyuk inched closer. “I have him resting in one of the rooms right now after explaining things. Even his hand had this weird symbol on it,” he shook his head, “I’ve seen that symbol on your paperwork. It’s from Hell. It has to be. I know I wasn’t hallucinating.”

“Where is that man and where is Donghae’s soul?” Ryeowook was racing out of the room then, throwing one last look back at his sleeping master.

The spirit kept up with the brisk pace. “The soul disappeared into the wall—”

“—Fuck,” Ryeowook ground his teeth, “and where is the man?”

“I…I don’t know. He just vanished after doing that.”

“No, he didn’t,” the butler quipped, “he’s searching for Zhoumi.” Ryeowook made his way to the second floor before the grand staircase and looked around. “I don’t have time to explain everything right now. I need to find out where my soul is and—”

“—there’s no need.”

They went rigid, feeling colder than they ever had. Ryeowook pursed his lips, carefully turning around to see Seunghyun smiling.

“I’ve already fed it to my dear pets,” he murmured, fingers waving vaguely down at the black blobs swarming his legs. One in particular shined bigger and brighter, appearing bloated. “We’ll have your soul recoded in no time at all, Keeper.”

The demonic pet rippled and bristled lightly.

Ryeowook collapsed, screaming silently as he clutched his chest against the raging fire that had burst through him. His skin prickled and his throat closed up, muscles and bone contorting with every little shift of the pet. The butler tried to push himself up, but couldn’t move from his sprawled position on the floor.

Eunhyuk was keeping his distance, eyes wide in horror. “R-Ryeowook? Ryeowook, what’s wrong?” he whispered, afraid to come closer.

“Do you see that, Keeper?” Seunghyun reached down, dragging the man up by his collar, free hand curling around his jaw to force him to look at Eunhyuk. “This is that wandering being’s limit of trust. He wouldn’t risk his own existence for you. Everyone has a limit of usefulness. People may die for another person, but that is under the pretense that there is somewhere better to go. Those that only have their soul to barter with would never put another before them.”

Ryeowook was gasping for air, eyes fluttering closed and then back open.

“We’ll need to fix your pain sensors,” he remarked calmly, “this mansion has been allowing you to live in a rather human way if you can’t even handle this level of Hell.” Seunghyun dropped Ryeowook, turning away. “Or perhaps that just speaks to your Master Cho’s level of incompetency.”

“W-Where are you going?” Eunhyuk blurted, still keeping his distance.

Seunghyun chuckled. “I’m fixing this awful mansion’s problems.” And then he was vanishing.

Eunhyuk immediately dove down to Ryeowook’s side. “Are you alright?” he pleaded, holding up the sweating, pained man.

“Get Master Cho,” he whispered hoarsely, “…and Donghae too.”

The ghost didn’t hesitate, disappearing as well to accomplish the task. Ryeowook lied on the floor for a moment longer, trying to catch his breath as he focused on the location of his soul. Wherever Seunghyun was, Zhoumi and Henry’s soul would be.

Pushing himself up, he took deep breaths and trudged up the stairs, trying to keep his vision from blurring. Floor after floor passed by in the dark stairwell as Ryeowook leaned heavily on the wall, making his way towards where his soul beat hardest. Once Eunhyuk had gotten Donghae and Kyuhyun, they would surely be safe far away from whatever was about to happen.

Ryeowook stumbled over a step, barely catching himself. Looking up, he saw the door to attic. His soul was calling out to him just beyond the wooden door. Pulling himself together, the butler turned the latch, pushing it in just as foul heat and biting tendrils rushed out.

Catching a ledge, he kept his footing, shielding his fast against the violent bursts of odor and whipping. Ryeowook peeked out from behind his upraised arm to see tattered black wings weakly sweeping at the dusty floor. A small form was glowing beneath it, dimming and brightening like a steady child’s heartbeat.

Ryeowook mustered up his strength, lunging forward and diving beneath the crumbling fortress of feathers. His hands closed around the white form. The defensive orb dulled and elongated, chubby hands and tickling softness brushing against Ryeowook’s shaking body. He cradled the toddler in his arms, protecting it as the now dead angel’s final wall rushed away like sand. “You’re safe, Henry,” he mumbled brokenly, keeping the child tight in his embrace.

“How _beautiful_.” Zhoumi.

He turned around, glowering up at the man who had tormented them since Master Cho’s arrival. Ryeowook was momentarily caught off guard as he saw the demon’s bloody form, gashes streaking his stomach and chest. “You…,” he trailed off.

“Keeper, I will kill this putrid thing,” Seunghyun stated casually, standing stoically to one side. His cool black eyes shifted over to Ryeowook. “Once he is dead, you and I will leave this place for good. I have no intention of coming back to this mansion. Say what you will now.”

Ryeowook turned back to Zhoumi, about to do as he was told. He paused upon seeing the impish expression on his scarlet stained features. Licking his lips, the butler gazed evenly at the demon. “…what,” he began softly, “are you planning?”

Zhoumi chuckled. “Remember what I told you before.”

The doorway was suddenly filled with faces and bodies. Eunhyuk was the first to cross the threshold, the edge of his foot grazing the wood. Donghae was barely up the last two steps, eyes trained on the white bundle in Ryeowook’s arms. Kyuhyun was the last, his gaze meeting the butler’s for the longest, yet briefest crack in time.

“… _the day I return to Hell…is the day I take your soul down with me._ ” Zhoumi tore through the thick black tendril holding him, talon-like hand shredding through it to the base where the pet’s stomach was.

Ryeowook crashed to the floor, gasping and broken as his chest was devoured from the inside out by Hellish fire and fear. The slumbering cherub rolled out of his arms, Donghae diving forward to catch the small child.

“ _RYEOWOOK!_ ” Kyuhyun’s mind was racing, but his body couldn’t move fast enough. He felt every step towards the epileptic figure, counting in his mind how long it took to reach him as he lay their alone and shattered. His eyes were rolling back, lips parted and quivering.

Like a vacuum, Kyuhyun was jerking back to sound and panic as his arms wrapped around his butler. Ryeowook was colder than ice, skin ashen. He was rigid and unresponsive, eyes wide open yet blank.

Zhoumi’s fingertips grazed the shaking soul inside the now torn black mass, a smile brimming on his face. Stretching his fingers out, he grasped it, relishing in the way it became malleable in his hand. Across the room, he faintly heard the cry of its centuries-old shell shrieking in pain. Pulling the soul closer to him, he felt the pull of Hell, seeing the bloody pit open up beneath him.

Seunghyun only glared in fury, much to the demon’s amusement. _You know it already don’t you, cretin? You brought Hell to me and they’re collecting faster than you can._ Zhoumi chuckled, “You lose.”

The darkness was seeping into his flesh and he closed his eyes, ready to embrace it so long as he had the poor little caretaker’s soul with him.

“ _Don’t!_ ”

Zhoumi’s eyes flew open in time to feel the delicate orb he had longed for tumble out of his hand and away from Hell’s doors. “What is—” he was cut off by the feeling of another body – albeit light – rush into him, driving him into the pit.

Eunhyuk grinned at the demon that could only look back at him in speechless horror. “You’re gonna have to settle for my soul.” He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Seunghyun’s cold, confused eyes on him. “You were wrong,” Eunhyuk stated, feeling the thick, bloody ropes of the underworld wrapping around him, “do you hear my, Ryeowook?” he shouted.

“If you can still hear me, then remember this! You’re more than a butler or whatever the fuck it is they want you to think you are. You have a right to be free to choose what you do. You shouldn’t be eternally chained up. I’m doing what I want to do…right now.” He swallowed, feeling the bite of terror in every pore, “I can’t remember who I was…but I’ve watched you for a long time. I think being a martyr is sad…but being a hero is nice.”

Kyuhyun and Donghae exchanged a helpless look, unable to move from their positions as the wandering soul was sent to a most unfortunate fate. The bundle in Donghae’s arms shook as if sobbing, soft white wings shivering.

He closed his eyes, falling deeper into the bloody darkness. The pit absorbed them completely, draining away until nothing was left but the creaky floorboards and the faint light of morning coming through the window.

 

Seunghyun immediately looked around the silent, almost peaceful room. “It’s gone…it’s gone.”

“What?” Kyuhyun lifted his head, still clutching to the unmoving Ryeowook in his arms. “What’s gone?”

“Don’t you feel it, fool?” he snapped, “It’s _gone_. His soul is no longer inside the mansion.” Seunghyun cursed under his breath. Whirling around, he set his eyes on the fluffy, white-winged pod in Donghae’s hold. “Return that to me.”

“No,” he snapped, breaking out of his daze. He tightened his hold around the warm child tucked inside its own feathers. “Henry is mine. You can’t have him.”

Seunghyun scoffed, coming closer. “I have lost enough over this deal. I will not leave with any less. That child was saved by me and therefore belongs to me now.”

Kyuhyun gently set Ryeowook down, stepping in the man’s way. “Like he said, that person is our friend and therefore you can’t take him.” He looked up at the dead eyes. “I’m not the most capable in matters of your world, I realize that. I’m also utterly frustrated and confused right now. Nothing makes sense.” He bit his lip, “…but I will learn. I will do everything I need to do to fix this.”

“And how do you suppose you’ll _fix_ this?” Seunghyun shoved him back, the place where he touched sizzling and burning. “You may have power, boy, but an imbecile with the greatest weapon will never know how to best utilize it.”

“I _will_ ,” he clenched his fists, refusing to tend to the wound searing his skin through the shirt, “Give me time. I will find Ryeowook’s soul…wherever it is. When that happens, I will give it to you.”

Seunghyun smiled without feeling. “You underestimate what I can see.” He inched forward. “Your soul is clear to me. I know what you’re thinking and aching for. The Keeper,” his voice dropped, “you want him…you _yearn_ for him. How can I trust a deal with a _Cho_ who is also clearly in love with the object of the deal?”

“If I break my promise, I’ll give you my loyalty and the loyalty of all successors to come,” Kyuhyun stated, mouth set, eyes focused, “You will have control of this mansion through the Cho line. Wouldn’t that be useful?”

The man cracked a smirk of interest. “You’re betting so much. Either you’re a weak man, or far too powerful to be playing games with.” Seunghyun’s hand snaked out, curling around Kyuhyun’s throat. The grip burned, smoke rising up from where his fingers touched the man’s white neck. “I will hold you to this.” He released him, an intricate tattoo collar burned into the master’s skin.

“Understand, _Master_ Cho,” he murmured drily, “I will give you two Human years to find the Keeper’s soul. Should you fail, that mark,” he lightly dragged a fingernail across the black tattoo, “will seal your fate as my slave. There is no escape from this deal.”

Moving away, Seunghyun drew his pet up, the black blob expanding into a gateway. Darkness swallowed the tall figure, not once did those cold eyes turn back to look at them.   

 

Kyuhyun sank to his knees, catching his breath. “I’m never doing that again,” he shook his head, finally taking a moment to look around the room. It was empty except for the obvious, and then there was a pile of cracked bones, sand, and dried up feathers.

His gaze lowered on the frail remnants. “He protected Henry…I bet.” Kyuhyun touched the black feather, feeling it crumble under the light brush. “I don’t know what just happened,” he mumbled, turning to face Donghae.

The white bundle expanded feathers ruffling. Leaning closer, Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as he set eyes on the awakening child. Smooth white skin and pudgy limbs appeared bathed in light. Messy brown hair floated around his head as sleepy mocha eyes opened. Donghae was enraptured, completely silent and warm.

“Henry…,” he mouthed inaudibly.

“Mm…,” the small angel stretched before pulling back into itself, “…who are you?”

“My name is Donghae,” he finally spoke, tears falling down his cheeks, a trembling smile on his lips.

The cherub nodded a little, “Don’t cry,” he reached up, touching the man’s tears, “I’m here, so you don’t have to cry.”

Kyuhyun caught himself smiling and quickly covered his mouth, turning away from the scene. It was possibly the only good thing about this entire situation. He settled his gaze on the still body just a few feet away. Crawling over to it, Kyuhyun slowly picked Ryeowook up.

“To save one person, we lost two,” Donghae was looking at his friend, expression somber. The child was clinging to his neck, eyes closed again as he slept. “Kyuhyun…how much more is there to lose? I don’t want to lose anymore.” He flinched as he continued speaking, “I can’t even process it right now. I don’t understand anything. I—”

“—one thing at a time,” he interrupted, brushing the hair out of Ryeowook’s face, “We’ll figure things out. It’ll be okay.”

“I’m bound to the mansion,” Donghae blurted. “I can feel it inside of me…I’m part of this place.”

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, exhaling slowly, “One thing at a time. We have two years. Let’s not waste it.”

 

  
_To be continued_...


	23. Sequel

 

 

The sequel to "The Devil's Playhouse" is up. 

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/918209

 

It's called "The Caged Papillon" 

 

Enjoy!

 

Sincerely,

Pandorasv13


End file.
